The Lion King III: Forgotten Destiny
by Serengeti Lioness
Summary: Set after TLK2. Kovu and Kiara are about to step up as king and queen. But many miles away, a lion with a grudge is plotting an attack with his pride that could determine the future fate of the Pridelands. Chap 17 up!
1. After the War

**The Lion King III: Forgotten Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns TLK and its sequels. I own my original characters, ideas, plot, etc. **

**A/N: This is my first TLK fanfic. Chapters after this one will be longer.**

Chapter 1: After the War

Roars, trumpets, bleats, and other sounds from the kingdom's animals echoed throughout the Pridelands as the future king and queen were wed. A strong breeze carrying the whispers of the Great Kings rustled Simba's crimson mane as his father Mufasa's deep voice filled the air. "Well done, my son. We are one." Pridelander and Outsider were finally one.

The darker and younger of the two lions looked over his future kingdom and pride and nuzzled his mate, Kiara, affectionately. Kovu's life had been filled with horrors from the past, but today was the day he could finally be free and look to a bright future. Nala and Simba shared knowing smile, silently celebrating that Kiara and Kovu were wise in reuniting the two prides, using the words that Simba had quoted many moons ago; 'We are one'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiara will make a wonderful queen someday," said Nala. Simba and her were chatting quietly later that night on Pride Rock. It was a beautiful, clear night and the stars were twinkling brightly. All the other lions and lionesses were asleep in the cave, and the king and queen were feeling a bit tired. However, certain matters needed to be discussed.

"Yes, she will," came Simba's soft reply. He seemed distant tonight, staring up at the stars.

Nala jokingly asked, "Consulting with the Great Kings again?"

Simba smiled, "As always." He missed moments like these. Since the entire ordeal with Zira, he had had rarely anytime to spend time with his mate. "But what about Kovu?"

Nala frowned and sighed, "You still don't trust him."

"I trust Kovu. What I don't know is whether or not he could lead the Pridelands."

"And why would you say that, Simba?" inquired Nala, walking up to him. She had a feeling what the answer would be.

Simba was quiet for a moment. Then he confirmed Nala's suspicion. "All his life he was taught to follow in Scar's paw prints. Zira raised him to be evil. And even though Kovu has shown me that he changed, I'm still unsure about his judgment."

Nala looked into Simba's amber colored eyes. "You didn't exactly have a good past either, but you turned out to be a great king."

"I'm not as great as my father," murmured Simba, gazing back up towards the night sky.

Nala gently nuzzled Simba. "Simba, you've become a wise king over the years. And since there was no one to teach you how, it made it all the more difficult for you. But you restored peace between not one, but two prides. That's why I love you, and that's why I think you are a great king."

Simba was touched by her kind words. "Really?"

Nala nodded, "And Kovu will be a wise ruler someday too."

Simba nodded. Then he said to her, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Nala."

"You survived all those years out in the jungle."

"Yeah, but I still missed you. Some nights I just needed someone to talk to."

"Me too. Growing up under Scar's reign was hard."

The couple was silent for a moment, their memories replaying in their mind. Nala broke the silence by changing the topic and putting on a playful grin. "Remember when we were cubs, how we always used to sneak up on Zazu and pin him to the ground by his tail feathers?"

Recognition flashed on Simba's face as he reminisced on happier times. Smiling, he laughed, "Yeah, he always used to fly away all huffed up muttering about 'some future king he'll be' and 'cubs these days'."

"And remember how I always used to be able to pin you to the ground?" teased Nala playfully.

"Bet you couldn't now," challenged Simba.

Nala cocked an eyebrow, disbelieving. "Oh really?" She jumped at him, knocking him over. They rolled, until Nala was able to stop them, pinning her mate to the ground.

"Pinned ya!" she laughed. "Really Simba, that was too easy."

"Never was able to win that game," he chuckled. He licked here lovingly on the cheek. "Come on. It's getting late. We should get some sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many miles away, two lions were also talking. However, the matters they were discussing were much more darker and serious.

"Soon the Grasslands will be barren and lifeless," whispered a pretty light brown lioness. Her green eyes showed obvious signs of worry as she gazed down at the light rust-colored, almost orange, tiny, infant cub in her arms. The cub gave a tiny mew, and rolled over on its belly, exposing the small tuft of brown fur on its head. "All the herds will move on. I'm worried for Kutu. I don't want him growing up in a dry wasteland. What should we do, Rubani?"

"I'm not sure, Kasura. Maybe we're just having a long dry season. The Grasslands will heal itself soon," said the dark, mahogany colored lion. His blue eyes scanned the grassy savanna in which their kingdom was named after while his black as night mane rustled in the breeze.

"And if they don't?" Kasura asked worriedly.

Rubani remained silent.

**Please review, polite constructive criticism is welcome. **


	2. A New Task

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my original characters and ideas. Everything else belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 2: A New Task

"Alright, now relax. Flex your paws and really feel the ground. And stay low," whispered Kovu. Kiara had convinced him to give her more hunting lessons, saying 'If I'm going to be queen, I have to be able to hunt'. At the moment, they were crouched down and stalking an elderly zebra, the perfect target, as it was lagging behind the rest of the herd. Kiara relaxed her breathing a little and dropped down a bit lower.

Kovu motioned for her to stalk to the left of the zebra, where the wind wouldn't carry her scent. He pulled silently around to the front. It was hard for Kiara to not rustle the tall grass, and she was being extremely careful. She kept an eye out for loose twigs, branches, and rocks, which were a surefire giveaway.

The zebra perked up its ears and listened. Kiara held her breath, not daring to move a muscle. Kovu hugged the ground silently. Because of his dark coloration, it was harder for him to blend in to the golden and tan savanna grass. The zebra sniffed, and obviously not sensing anything, went back to grazing. Kiara let out a silent sigh of relief, and glanced up. Kovu was giving the signal to move forward. Kiara crept low to the ground, her paws landing on soft dirt and hard, tiny pebbles. The afternoon sun was beating down on her back, making her hot. She concentrated on her target, while thinking, _Don't mess this up. I can do this. Just a little further… _CRACK!

_No! s_he nearly screamed in her head. Even though it was a small branch breaking, it was all the zebra needed to hear. It neighed and quickly took off galloping wide-eyed as it spotted them, fast enough so that the two hunters couldn't catch up. Kiara let out a growl and sprinted after it, but to no avail. She walked up to Kovu, out of breath, grinned sheepishly, and apologized. "Sorry…"

Kovu grinned. "Its okay. I think you're getting better. Seriously," he assured her.

"You really think I'm getting better?" Kiara asked.

"Positive," he assured her.

Kiara nuzzled him and sighed into his dark mane. "I love you, ya know that?"

Kovu smiled, "I love you too, Kiara. Let's head home and wait for the lionesses to get back from hunting. Hopefully they've caught a meal." Kiara nodded, and they walked side by side back to Pride Rock.

Meanwhile, King Simba was basking in the afternoon sun on his favorite rock at the base of Pride Rock. A gentle breeze blew every now and then through the fair sky, and white fluffy clouds signaled good weather. The sound of birds could be heard distantly away. _Perfect for a nap, _he thought. He closed his eyes, but before he could drift off, a blue bird flew in and landed beside him. "Checking in with the afternoon report, Sire!"

"Let's hear it, Zazu," Simba said sleepily. He rose and yawned. _Perfect timing, _he thought sarcastically.

"First, the hippos refuse to move from their new spot in the river, which is where all the other animals drink, the cheetahs in particular. And don't even get me started on how cheetahs act when they're mad. Anyway, the hippos say the elephants have been using their old spot as their wallowing hole. And since the hippos won't move, everyone else is becoming furious."

"What's wrong with the elephant's old wallowing hole?" asked Simba. He had gotten used to Zazu's reports ages ago.

"They claim its too dry," Zazu stated. "But I went and checked and there is still water in it from that storm we had during the war a few days ago."

"Well, tell the elephants to go back to their own water hole." Simba said.

Zazu sighed, "I did, your Majesty, but they won't budge. Elephants can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Then tell the elephants that if they can't deal with their own wallowing hole, then they can't have one at all. I don't want them disturbing the other animals," replied Simba. Zazu flew off to deliver the king's message.

Simba stretched, yawned again, and shook his reddish mane. He jumped up the base and padded to the edge of Pride Rock and gazed at his kingdom. It stretched on for miles and miles, from the northern border where the abandoned elephant graveyard stood, to the east, west and south. He could see the watering hole where he and Nala had lost Zazu's trail as cubs to sneak off into the graveyard, and the mighty crystal blue river that stretched through the kingdom. Trees dotted the plains and animal herds could be seen as tiny dots from the large and majestic Pride Rock.

The lionesses hadn't returned from hunting yet, and he was getting hungry. Simba had quickly learned over the past few days that the former Outsiders were excellent hunters. He should of known by the way they had ambushed him before the war. And, of course, before the hunting party set off, he told the newcomers not to harm Timon or Pumbaa.

He smiled as he recalled his two old friends. Simba hadn't had time to just talk and hang out with either of them, as his kingly duties kept his busy. Maybe they would have time when he retired.

Simba looked down and spotted a lion and lioness heading towards Pride Rock. _Kovu and Kiara, _he thought. Simba walked in front of the cave and lay in the sun. As they came up, Simba could hear that Kiara and Kovu were giggling and talking. Somehow, it reminded Simba of when he and Nala had first fallen in love.

"How'd hunting go?" Simba asked.

Kiara replied, "Not good, daddy. We almost caught a zebra though."

"Too bad. I'm starving!" replied Simba.

"Me too," said Kovu. "Hey, here comes the hunting party now." Kiara and Simba turned their heads. A large group of lionesses were dragging their kill to Pride Rock. They had successfully caught a large healthy wildebeest, its legs bent at odd angles from where it had fallen. Warm red blood was oozing out of its backside, staining its dark brown and black hair.

Simba, Kiara, and Kovu licked their lips, ready for a feast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vitani, can I ask you something?" asked Kiara later that night. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the sky, and a few stars were peeking their way out. The air was warm and comfortable. Kiara and a few other lionesses were chatting inside the cave, whilst the new mothers tried to keep track of their rambunctious cubs.

"Sure," Vitani replied as she bathed her light brownish-colored fur. Kiara noticed that it was already beginning to look healthier and softer.

Kiara asked, "Remember during the battle, when Kovu and I jumped in to stop it. Then I said that we're all alike and how 'we are one'?" Vitani nodded and Kiara continued. "Well, I was wondering, what made you stand up for me and Kovu first? What made you go against your own mother?" she inquired curiously.

Vitani stopped bathing, thought for a moment and then answered, "I dunno. Everything happened so fast…I guess I just did what my gut told me to. What I thought was right."

"I would've thought after all these years that you would stand by your mom," said Kiara.

"Well…I never was really close to my mother. She wasn't really like a mom to me…All she did while I was growing up was brainwash Kovu and train him to follow in Scar's paw prints. I can't believe I believed her when I had no real proof of anything. But even though I know the truth and know she was…evil…" she said sadly, "I still miss her a little."

Kiara was a little taken aback by Vitani's words. Kiara had always been under the impression that she had been extremely close to Zira. Vitani had fought faithfully beside her and Zira had used her for a number of tasks (which Kovu had recently told her about), like setting the fire or serving as a spy.

"Vitani…I'm sorry. I tried to save Zira, I really did. But she didn't want my help. She slipped. I tried Vitani…" Kiara confessed.

Vitani padded over to Kiara and looked her in the eye. One thing she couldn't stand was self pity. "Hey, listen, it wasn't your fault. Mother was to blame. Don't apologize."

Kiara smiled, her burden lifted.

Outside on a grassy hill, another lion was wrestling with his personal thoughts and feelings.

"Father, what do I do?" Simba asked as he gazed up at the starry sky. "What will Kovu be like as a king? He was raised under Zira all his life. You were taken from me too soon…what do I do?" He was answered with silence.

"I need your guidance. Please help me," he said louder this time. The warm wind blew hard, ruffling his mane and picking up leaves from a tree and carrying them toward Pride Rock. The leaves went higher and higher until they were as high as the mighty summit of Pride Rock.

Simba looked from the summit to the trees and back to the sky. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked to the heavens, his face screwed up in confusion.

"It means that you have a job to do," answered a heavily accented voice.

"Rafiki?" asked Simba. The baboon suddenly appeared from the trees and jumped down to the ground. He was carrying his stick, which he was rarely seen without, the fruits attached to it clattering as they knocked against each other. He was grinning similar to the way he was when trying to convince Simba to take his place in the Circle of Life years ago.

"Why do you say the sign from the kings mean that?" asked Simba, puzzled.

Rafiki looked into the confused lion's face and chuckled. "Because the leaves were carried to the summit where an age old tradition is carried out from king to king. Kovu doesn't know all the traditions and kingly duties." Simba looked up at the summit and recalled when he was a cub.

"_Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom."_

"_Wow."_

"_You see Simba, a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, the sun will set on my time, and rise with you as the new king."_

Simba then knew what had to be done, all feelings aside. The sun was setting on his time, and it was his responsibility to prepare the next sunrise with all the knowledge he had gained over the years. The Great Kings wanted him to train Kovu, and Simba trusted their judgment.

"Now I know what I have to do, Rafiki." Simba didn't hear anything except the gentle swaying of grass and rustling of leaves in the breeze. "Rafiki?"

When Simba turned around, the baboon had left.

**Sorry, I didn't fit Rubani and my other original characters into this chapter, but perhaps the next...Please review, polite constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Future Plans

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! **

Chapter 3: Future Plans

"Kovu. Kovu. Wake up," Simba whispered. When that had no affect, he nudged him on the shoulder.

Kovu sleepily opened one eye and raised his head slightly from the stony cave floor. "Simba," he said groggily. "What in the…it's barely sunrise! Are you crazy?"

"Shh! Kovu, we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked, a little warily. The last time him and Simba had talked, they had been ambused and Kovu had been exiled.

"Just follow me," whispered Simba. The golden lion looked over his shoulder as he exited the cave, silently asking Kovu to come. Kovu rose slowly, yawned, and padded outside under the fairly lit sky. The sun's rays were barely peeking out over the horizon and a few stars were still visible in the multicolor sky. Kovu looked over his shoulder at the sleeping form of Kiara and smiled as he gazed upon the lioness. She had been the one thing that had rid his heart of the evil blackness that Zira had settled over it. Then Simba, who began to lead him up a winding rock path, jarred Kovu out of his thoughts. _Where was Simba taking him?_

They hiked higher and higher up the rocky path until the two lions were at the very top of Pride Rock. Kovu gasped in wonder as he stepped up onto the summit. He had never been up here before, and the view was amazing! He could see all of the Pridelands from where he was standing. It was a little chilly and a bit windy, but the landscape he could behold was breathtaking.

Simba walked to the edge facing the eastern border and sat down. Patting a spot beside him, he said, "Come, sit, and let's talk." Kovu joined him, wondering was Simba was up to. He seemed to have a pleasant, but at the same time serious, air about him.

Simba was quiet for a few minutes, just gazing across the savanna. He seemed to be deep in thought about what to say. Then, finally, he spoke, "My father took me up here and showed me the entire kingdom when I was a cub. It's been a tradition carried on for generations, from King to King. Look across the Pridelands, Kovu."

Kovu looked and waited. Nothing happened and Kovu was going to ask Simba what he was supposed to be looking at, but the older lion's deep concentration on the eastern horizon held him back. Kovu followed Simba's gaze. The lion remained puzzled until he saw the sun slowly and gently rise over the horizon. It was a breathtaking and spectacular thing! The whole kingdom was illuminated with light and the sky turned shades of orange, yellow, and red. Simba's reddish mane and Kovu's dark mane shone in the early morning sun as Kovu's eyes squinted slightly at the bright light. Sunrises in the Outlands were never like this. "Wow. I've never…I mean…this is amazing."

Simba then slowly quoted his father's words, still so fresh in his memory, "Kovu, everything the light touches is our kingdom. A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Kovu, the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new king." A smile came to Kovu's face at the thought that this would be his kingdom someday.

Simba looked into Kovu's emerald eyes, like he was searching deeply into the lion's soul, and went on. "Being a king is about responsibility. You can't always get what you want. Taking the road of selfishness gets you nowhere, Kovu. It only causes hurt for the creatures around you. Scar and Zira chose that path…" He trailed off. Kovu's smile faltered.

"…and they ended up dead," finished Kovu, feeling some remorse for his mother, but none for Scar.

"Right. Kovu, the sun is going to set on my time soon. I think it's time that I taught you everything I know. When you become king, I want you to be a wise and understanding one."

"Simba, I will. I promise. I won't end up like Scar or my mother," Kovu replied. Simba saw sincerity in his eyes and smiled with relief. Perhaps Kovu would turn out to be a good king after all like Nala had said.

The two lions talked and began to relax in the company of each other. Simba finished telling Kovu about his cubhood and Mufasa and the story of Scar . He told him about the jungle, and reclaiming the Pridelands. He also told of Zira's and her followers' exile afterward. In return, Kovu shared the story of his past.

"It wasn't easy growing up in the Outlands. Hardly any food or water...and those annoying termites! They were pure torture, especially for Nuka," Kovu grinned. Simba softly chuckled at the thought. Kovu continued, "But seriously, life when I was a cub was...dull. And I had no sense of fun at all. Mother never let me enjoy myself like a cub should. Ya know, sometimes I just wish that things had been completely different. That I had grown up in a place like the Pridelands with good parents and no expectations to avenge an evil king."

Simba reasoned, "But then you might not be with Kiara. And the Pridelands and Outlands would still probably be fighting without you. Things happen for a reason, Kovu."

Kovu let this new realization sink in and realized that Simba was right. If it his life had been perfect, he wouldn't have the life he had now. No Pridelands, no Kiara, no Simba…for the first time in his life, Kovu was truly and sincerely grateful for whom he was.

Simba and Kovu stayed on the summit of Pride Rock until the sun was high in the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away in the Grasslands, Rubani was sitting regally inside of a cliff overhanging and studying his kingdom with worry.

Rubani's kingdom was large and his pride lived in the rocky cliffs that made up the southwestern part of the land. Once you climbed up the narrow path to the very large overhang where the pride slept, the kingdom would lay out before your eyes. Miles and miles of plains were covered with a mixture of tall, savanna grass and short, green grass. Occasional acacia or baobab trees dotted the land near the river that stretched from the eastern border to the western border. Months had gone by with hardly any rain. The river was beginning to dry up, and the animals were complaining. Then a young, nearly adolescent lion cub bounded up to the shady alcove, his chocolate brown fur and black mane that thickly covered the top of his head rippling in the wind as he moved.

"Dad! The winds from the north carry news," said the cub.

"Tell me, Ijayo," replied Rubani as he looked at his eldest son.

"The Pridelands and Outlands have stopped fighting. The Outlanders have joined the Pridelanders," Ijayo informed with evident pride in his voice at delivering this message to his father.

"Impossible," Rubani snapped, shaking his black mane in anger. He looked upon his son in disbelief.

"It's true," said Ijayo. "I heard it myself from a traveler."

The lions heard a soft padding and they both turned their heads as a soft voice began to speak.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Kasura cheerfully as she got up from nursing tiny Kutu and padded up to her mate and older son.

"The Pridelanders," Rubani spat bitterly. Kasura's eyes darkened with anger, but she didn't say anything.

"Now, go on and tell me more," commanded Rubani.

"King Simba from the Pridelands has brought together his pride and the Outsiders. It's rumored that Simba's daughter found a prince, who was an outsider," said Ijayo. He waited for his father's reaction, expecting the worst. Ijayo had no idea why his dad had such a hatred for Pridelanders. He wished he knew so there would at least be a reason for his father's anger. Rubani had been like this for as far as Ijoya could remember.

"I don't care what anyone says, that pride is trouble," growled Rubani, his tail swishing angrily. Rubani looked over the dry grasslands and then at his his sons. Then he smirked and began to formulate a plan…


	4. Changing Times

Chapter 4: Changing Times

"Did my father work you hard today?" asked Kiara cheerfully.

Kovu and her were taking a peaceful nighttime stroll under the stars. Four months had gone by since Simba began teaching Kovu how to lead the Pridelands. The rainy season had passed and the young prince was maturing and becoming more responsible. His evil days of the past were beginning to fade into distant memories.

"Not really," he replied. "The kingdom was quiet today." Simba had been taking Kovu along when he went on his rounds lately for experience. Kovu wasn't the only one that had been learning new life lessons. Him and Salihi, one of Kiara's friends, had been teaching Kiara to hunt. She was improving dramatically and had even taken down an antelope one day. Nala and Sarabi were convinced that she would be able to join the hunting party soon.

"That's good," Kiara replied. Kovu noticed that she seemed to be hiding something.

Kovu looked around their surrondings. He asked, "Where are we going?" The area looked vaguely familiar to him.

"You'll see," she said, smiling. The couple kept walking, chatting quietly. Suddenly, Kiara stopped where she was. They were on gently rolling hills, the sweet smell of dew and grass in the air. Pride Rock could be seen jutting out from the plains not far away.

Kovu then realized where they were. Kiara had taken him to the spot where they had first learned about Upendi and fallen in love. "I should've known…but what's the occasion?" he grinned.

Ignoring his question, Kiara leaped and knocked him over, catching him off guard. She then licked him on the cheek. "Tag, your it!" she squealed, and started to run.

Kovu, catching on this time, scrambled up and sprinted after her. He laughed and caught up. Reaching out with his paw, he tapped her on the side. "You're it!" He laughed. Kiara stopped, veered around, and pounced on Kovu and they fell side by side in the soft green grass, laughing.

"You finally understood tag. You never cease to amaze me, Kovu," she said, her golden-peach fur gleaming in the moonlight.

"Same here. You finally came back from a successful hunt," he teased.

She swatted him playfully. "Hey!"

"I'm just kidding," he said, smiling. They both got up and sat side by side, Kiara leaning into his now longer and soft mane.

Kovu said, "So...you never told me the occasion."

Kiara looked down at her paws, trying to hide some emotion. "Well…Kovu, I have something to tell you," Kiara said. Kovu waited expectantly. She faced him, and he could see in her eyes that this was good news. "Well…I'm going to have a cub!" she said happily.

Kovu's heart skipped a beat. "Your…your going to…that's great!" he exclaimed happily. _A cub…I'm going to be a father! _He nuzzled her and licked her lovingly on the cheek. "Who else knows?"

Kiara thought and counted them up. "Let's see…Rafiki, mom and dad, all the other lionesses, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa…pretty much everyone."

"And you all kept this from me for how long?" he smiled.

"One week today. I figured it was time to let you in on the secret, since you're, oh, I dunno, the father," she laughed.

"Wow, what kinda lion am I? Not even knowing you were pregnant!" he exclaimed. They both laughed and nuzzled each other in the moonlight on the grassy hill. The stars twinkled brightly as the Great Kings smiled down upon them from the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It's nearly time, _thought Rubani as he basked in the sun. He was laying on a large sandstone rock near the clear shallow river. The Grasslands were still dry, with only a very small occasional shower during the rainy season to keep the land able to support life. The herds had been shrinking, and the pride had been growing hungrier.

Rubani watched with satisfaction as Ijayo brought down a large zebra. The young lion was now an adolescent. His thickening black mane had grown past his ears, along the back of his neck, and a little on the sides of his head. Ijayo had grown more muscular; his muscles rippled under his chocolate fur as he ran. His legs had also grown longer, ideal for running and hunting. Ijayo dragged his kill to his father, his indigo eyes glinting with pleasure at having taken down his prey.

"You're getting better. Soon, when our lands cannot be inhabited any longer, we will take the Pridelands as our own," said Rubani as he proudly looked at Ijayo.

Ijayo inquired, "Father, what do you have against the Pridelanders? Why should we take their lands?"

"Don't concern yourself, my son. Just trust me when I say they are a pride that needs to be dealt with. I will tell you why when you are older." Rubani padded up his son and placed a large paw on his shoulder. "Ijayo, you will be a worthy king someday. But just like you need more training, the Pridelands need more time before we strike. Once you are strong and the Prideland's new, and most likely inexperienced, heirs take the throne, we will make our move."

"Yes, Father." The two lions ate their meal in silence. They found the meat to be a little dry, but each were unbothered. Food was getting harder to come by anymore, and they were lucky to have taken down a meal from one of the healthier herd animals. A tan lioness and a young female cub approached from the tall grass when they were done eating.

Rubani spoke to the lioness. "Take this up to the cliffs, Tamu."

Tamu nodded in obedience to her leader and turned to her beige-colored cub. "Help me carry this home, Cheneta. The other lionesses are hungry." Cheneta looked longingly at the plains through her amber eyes, wanting to go and play as all cubs do. However, she knew it to be unwise to disobey her mother.

"Okay mom," Cheneta replied, a little dishearted.

"Hey Cheneta!" A voice shouted nearby. The grass rustled and out ran a small, light rust colored cub with blue-green eyes and a brown tuft of fur on its head. "Cheneta, whatcha up to? I've been looking all over for you. Wanna go play?" he asked eagerly.

Cheneta sighed, "Sorry Kutu, but mom won't let me. I got into trouble for wandering too far from home yesterday. You know how leopards wander along the borders." Like hyenas in the Pridelands, leopards were banned from entering the Grasslands because of too many attacks on cubs.

Kutu's eyes turned from eagerness to disappointment. "Oh. Well, maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe. Bye Kutu," said Cheneta before grabbing the half-eaten carcass and helping her mother slowly drag it home.

Kutu's ears laid back in disappointment of not being able to play with his best friend. Then he turned to Rubani and asked hopefully, "Hey Dad, wanna wrestle?"

"Maybe another time, Kutu," said Rubani carelessly.

"Come on. Please?" begged Kutu, flashing a wide pleading grin. Rubani's ears began to lay back in annoyance and his tail began to twitch in aggravation.

Ijayo stepped up, wanting to help his father. "I'll play with him, Dad," he said loyally. The little hairball wasn't exactly Ijayo's favorite family member, but maybe that was just because Kutu was his younger brother.

"Thank you, Ijayo. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to." Rubani rose and walked off into the tall grass, disappearing from the younger lions' sight.

Kutu grinned and emitted a growl as he prepared to pounce on his brother. Ijayo sighed and readied himself for a play-fight that he would surely win. The adolecent said, "All right, kid, let's see what ya got."


	5. Decline

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait this time, I've been busy and haven't been able to type much lately. Anyway, here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy! As always, thanks to my reviewers and please review.**

Chapter 5: Decline

Simba was on Pride Rock with his mate and daughter when he received the news. Like all fathers, he was shocked, but at the same time, scared. He had these strange emotions all week, but the one that stood out the most was the feeling of old age. It was foreign feeling to him, as he was so accustomed to being young and the King of the Pridelands.

Kiara had been exhibiting strange symptoms for a while, so Simba, as the protecting father he was, noticed them and summoned Rafiki. After a quick inspection, the shaman informed Kiara and her parents with a smile that Kiara was carrying a cub. Simba's first feeling was that Kiara was too young to have cubs. _How could she? She's just a cub herself!_ he thought. Then looking at her and how she had grown, Simba finally came to the realization that his daughter had grown up. It was a bit shocking for him at first because he was not ready to let go of young Kiara yet. His next feeling was that he was a little frightened. _Would the pregnancy go all right? Will I be a good grandfather? _Nala's reassuring smile and words had calmed him down quite a bit though. Then one day, as Simba was making his rounds, he stopped at the waterhole to quench his thirst. Gazing down at his reflection as he bent to get a drink, Simba noticed a little graying on his muzzle. Thus, the feeling of old age had worked its way into the lion's emotions also.

Kovu was walking through the Pridelands at the time of the inspection and didn't know about the cub yet. Kiara enlightened the rest of the pride and Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu on this recent bit of news, but politely requested that they keep it a secret from Kovu. Kiara wanted to tell him herself when the time was right. She did days later, and he was overjoyed like any good father would be.

Now, a month and a half later, Simba was lying outside the cave after making his morning rounds, his reddish mane and golden coat shining in the morning sun. Dew was still present on the grass and the animals had all just woken up from their nighttime slumber. Simba sighed as a gentle breeze blew from the light colored sky. His ears perked up ever so slightly when he heard an almost silent form join him.

"Good morning, Daddy," said Kiara cheerfully. She padded up and lay down next to him, careful about moving her unborn cub. Her belly was not very large yet, but nevertheless, it still made Kiara uncomfortable to do any heavy or sudden movement.

"Good morning, Kiara. How are you this morning?" asked Simba, noticing her cautious actions. It was a change from the frolicking and playful daughter that he usually interacted with.

Kiara shrugged and flashed a carefree smile. "Fine, I guess. I slept well. You?"

"Same here…Kiara, I've been thinking," said Simba, changing his tone from casual to more serious.

"About what?" inquired Kiara. She suspected it was about her cub.

Simba looked at Kiara and smiled, "It's just…you've grown so much. I know I've been a little protective at times…"

Kiara cocked an eyebrow similar to the way Nala did. "A little?" she asked sarcastically.

"Okay, a lot," he admitted. "I mean, I love you so much and couldn't imagine losing you. Now that you've grown up…it feels like I'm losing you anyway. Like you don't need me anymore."

"Daddy, I'll always need you. You're my father. And now I need you more that ever to learn how to be a parent," replied Kiara.

Simba grinned. "Boy, if your cub is anything like you, you'll definitely need help."

Kiara laughed and tapped him on the shoulder playfully, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Simba's amber eyes twinkled knowingly as he recalled Kiara as a cub. "It means you took after me, which is not good as far as troublemaking goes," he chuckled. Kiara laughed.

"I'm going to go get a drink of water. Do you want to come?" asked Kiara as she rose.

"No. I think I'll stay here," he replied.

"Okay." Kiara turned to leave. Simba, deciding that this was his chance to say what was on his mind, spoke up.

"Wait, Kiara. There's something else." Kiara looked back over her shoulder questioningly. Simba continued, "I think it's time that your mother and I step down as King and Queen and you and Kovu take over."

Kiara looked a little surprised at this. Her father really had realized that she had grown up! Kiara thought of Kovu and their unborn cub and smiled then said, "Really?" Simba nodded. Kiara padded over to him and nuzzled a thank you. She said, "I'll go and tell Kovu."

"No, I want to tell him. King to King," said Simba. Kiara nodded and left, carefully making her way down Pride Rock. Simba called after her, "Be careful!" He could just imagine her rolling her amber eyes at him behind his back.

Simba fondly watched his daughter walked across the plains until she was nothing more than a tiny dot in the distance. Simba put his head between his crème colored paws, sighing as he felt his father's presence in the wind. Then he heard the steady sound of hooves approaching. Raising his head and looking around, Simba came face to face with Timon and Pumbaa, his two best friends.

"Hey, Simba! Whatcha up to?" asked Timon the meerkat, hopping down from Pumbaa's red back. The carefree and wisecracking meerkat grinned and walked to Simba and put one hand on Simba's paw and leaned on it.

"Nothin' much. Just thinking," replied Simba.

"Wanna go rustle up some grub with me and Timon? There's supposed to be tons by the waterhole," asked Pumbaa, grinning a wide toothy grin. Simba licked his lips. No matter how hard he had tried, the lion still couldn't break the habit of eating bugs. Who could blame him? He had literally grown up eating grubs!

Simba smiled and began to open his mouth to speak when a female voice behind him stopped him. A bronze-colored pregnant lioness stepped out of the cave, a worried expression on her face. "Simba, come here. There's something you need to see."

Simba got up out of his comfortable position on Pride Rock's sun warmed rocks and padded up to the lioness. He asked, "What's wrong, Salihi?" Salihi was the young, sassy, and carefree-natured lioness that had been coaching Kiara in her hunting lessons. Simba found it unusual that Salihi was acting worried and serious instead of playful, and a bad feeling began to grow in the lion's stomach. Simba and Salihi walked side by side into the darkened cave, leaving Timon and Pumbaa outside.

Salihi replied solemnly, "It's your mother. She's not feeling well this morning…"

Leaving Salihi, Simba approached his elderly mother in the corner of the cave. Sarabi, her eye's reflecting many years of memories, looked at Simba from lying down on the stony cave floor. Simba smiled and nuzzled his mother as a way of greeting and lay down gently beside her. The younger lion asked softly, "Are you okay? Salihi told me you weren't feeling well."

Sarabi spoke in a soft voice, "I'm fine. Nothing more than old age. But I must say that my time has almost come."

Simba's eyes saddened at the thought of losing his mom. His mind replayed an image of his father, lying lifeless in the dust. Then he saw his mother, thinking she was seeing the ghost of her mate when Simba returned from the jungle. Simba shook his head clear of these memories. No, he wouldn't lose her. Not so soon, it seemed. "No, you can't leave yet. I won't let you."

Sarabi smiled weakly, but it was filled with love toward her only son. "There comes a time for all of us, Simba. You have to let go sometimes."

Simba's eyes began to tear, but he blinked them away. "I was going to have the crowning celebration tomorrow, but if you don't feel well, then I'll just-"

"No," Sarabi said firmly. "I'll be fine. Pass the throne on to my granddaughter and her mate. They are ready. Don't hold back because of me."

"But-" Simba began, but Sarabi's firm, yet gentle gaze stopped him. He stood up and nodded in reluctant agreement. Sarabi laid her head back down to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Simba passed Salihi and a few other sleepy lionesses and padded back outside into the sunshine and sat, a few stray tears silently sliding down his face and muzzle. Timon and Pumbaa, standing a few feet away, began to come forward to comfort their friend, but deciding this was a matter left for Simba to work out, said a attempted cheery goodbye and left. Simba watched them leave through sad eyes and continued to reminisce on good times he had had with his mom as he waited for Kovu to awaken. It must have been an hour, but it only seemed like merely minutes to Simba, for time had lost all meaning. His mother was going to die soon, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kovu finally walked outside as mid-morning approached, yawning and shaking his mane. Spotting Simba with his back turned, Kovu slowly and gingerly walked up to the golden lion. Kovu had heard about his grandmother-in-law's declining health this morning when he woke up, and even though he had never been close to Sarabi, Kovu still hated to see the old lioness come closer to passing away.

Simba turned and spoke, "Kovu, it's time that I step down as king. The crowning will be at dawn in the morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" asked Kovu. He was taken aback at Simba's sudden proclamation.

Simba stood, turned, and faced him. "With tonight's sunset, the sun will set on my time and tomorrow it will rise with you as the new king." Simba then bowed his head slightly, his reddish bangs falling in his face as he showed respect for his successor to the Pridelands.


	6. Crowning of Heirs

**A/N: I was so anxious to do this chap, so as soon as I had wrote it, spell checked, read over, etc, I decided to go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoy, and please review! **

Chapter 6: Crowning of Heirs 

The melodic buzzing of the tiniest cricket broke the long silence of the early morning. Still dark, the dew-covered leaves of the nearby acacia trees shuddered at the cool wind that rippled through the air. The glimmer of the last stars faded slowly out of sight as pale slender clouds gently slid their way over the indigo sky. A nearby giraffe soundly slept in this peaceful environment, completely unaware of the marvelous event that was to unfold that morning. With every rise and fall of its brown and tan patterned side, another ray of the sun would peek out from distant western horizon.

Suddenly, a lion's roar broke through the calm air and filled the flickering ears of the slumbering animals. Their sleepy minds awoke and became focused on only one task as they slowly and groggily rose from their sleeping positions. Their king was calling them, just as he had so many times before, and as his loyal subjects, they must follow his distant roar to his magnificent home on Pride Rock. The animals of the Pridelands were unaware of what the occasion was, whether it was a new heir, a new ruler, or another important matter.

Gazelles leaped through the misty plains on springy legs, tightly knit together in their protective herd. A group of zebras observed their movements from nearby and trotted along a dirt pathway where an elephant family had trampled the tall grass. A young foul, barely showing bold markings of ebony stripes against its smooth white coat, stumbled in a massive footprint where an elephant had stepped.

The sun began to rise, a massive orange orb resting on the horizon as light spread throughout the kingdom. The herds of animals were seen migrating to Pride Rock as dark shadows against the bright fiery ball of light. Flocks of flamingos and other birds took to the skies, some alighting on larger animals for a free ride, much to their chauffeur's reluctant acceptance. Rhinos butted less formidable creatures out of their pathway in dominance whilst the small animals cowered or fled from the bully's intimidating horn. A leopard climbed carefully down a baobab tree once waking from a nap after its nighttime prowling. Its claws dug into the bark as it leaped to the grassy earth and scanned the plains on which all the other animals were moving. Emitting a noise, the leopard turned and waited patiently for her two spotted cubs to catch up, growling from an early wake.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the population of animals that were arriving at Pride Rock grew as King Simba watched from the tip of the throne of Pride Rock. Looking down amongst them, he saw a blue and white hornbill fly up from the crowds and land at his paws. Zazu gave a deep bow and Simba smiled in return.

"Good morning, Sire! Everything seems to be in order for the ceremony," informed Zazu. He ruffled his feathers to dry, since flying through the early morning mist dampened them.

"Good to hear. And please, don't call me Sire. I'm not the King now, remember?" replied Simba.

"Oh yes you are. The ceremony hasn't officially crowned them yet, and until then, your stuck with the title of King," Zazu pointed out, sighing inwardly. He spread his wings. "I'm off to find a decent spot to watch the crowning." Over his shoulder, Simba watched Zazu glide smoothly onto a high rock jutting out of Pride Rock's side.

Simba inhaled a deep breath and swished his tail in slight nervousness. Retracting and bringing out his sharp claws helped his jitteriness somewhat. Simba couldn't believe how time had flown. It seemed like just yesterday that he was up here in the soaking rain reclaiming the Pridelands as his own, but time passes. His daughter had grown into a fine young lioness and was ready to take responsibility, no matter how much Simba tried to convince his self that she wasn't ready.

Simba let out a mighty and thundering roar to quiet the chattering animals. Every creature's eyes gazed at him from the base of Pride Rock. When all fell silent, the lion looked expectantly over his shoulder. Nala came forth calmly from a group of lionesses and stood near her mate's side and smiled sweetly at Simba. With renewed confidence, he faced his kingdom and began to speak loudly and clearly.

"You have been brought here this morning to celebrate the crowning of a new king and queen. For many years, Nala and I have ruled this kingdom. Now I feel it to be my duty to pass the throne on to my heirs." On his last word, as if on cue, Kiara and Kovu walked side by side and from the royal cave and joined Simba and Nala. The animals below talked in hushed whispers at this bit of news, then fell silent and returned their attention to the lions and lionesses.

Kiara breathed deeply and scanned over the massive crowd of animals that watched from below. She too was nervous, for the moment had finally come to take her place in the Circle of Life, a cycle that she didn't desire to join when she was a cub. Now her ways of thinking had changed as she had matured and she knew that even though being queen wouldn't always be fun, it also had its rewards.

She could see that Kovu was nervous also by the way his emerald eyes were flickering unsettling from place to place, but his body language showed an air of confidence. Every hair on his dark brown mane was in place, his head was held high, and his body was relaxed. The two shared a meaningful glance, and then returned their attention to what Simba was saying.

"Half a year ago, a terrible battle was fought between two separate kingdoms; the Pridelands and the Outlands. However, my daughter, Kiara, and her mate, Kovu, brought peace upon us, and the two prides united into one. Now, together, they will rule the Pridelands as your new king and queen."

Simba glanced at Nala, who nodded in a silent exchange of words, and the two stood, then turned to face Kovu and Kiara, who stood up also. Simba looked Kovu deeply into the eyes and spoke clearly and proudly, "My son-in-law, my friend, my heir, I now pass my throne as King of the Pridelands onto you. May you rule these lands with the wisdom that you have already shown." Simba then took a deep bow on one knee as his amber eyes went from Kovu to the ground at his paws.

Nala then spoke gently and confidently to Kiara, "My daughter, my friend, my heir, I now pass my throne as Queen of the Pridelands onto you. May you rule with the confidence and wisdom that I have already seen in you." Nala followed suit, bowing deeply to the ground beside Simba. After a moment, the golden lion and beige lioness rose, padded away slowly, and joined the group of lionesses that were intently watching the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Some gave the previous rulers smiles or nods. Sarabi watched with pride from the mouth of the cave and gave Simba and Nala an encouraging nod whilst Rafiki stood near her side. Timon and Pumbaa gave Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara a thumbs up.

Kovu then regally approached the edge of Pride Rock until his paws were touching the very edge. He could hear his thumping heart in his ears as complete and total silence fell. Every bystander held their breath as a beam of light shone through the clouds and rested on Kovu's dark body like a spotlight. The wind gently drifted through the air and licked Kovu's face as he could literally hear the Great Kings saying encouraging words to him. Taking a deep breath and throwing his head back, Kovu gave a mighty roar that thundered through his kingdom and signified the start of a new era. Elephants trumpeted, zebras neighed, birds squawked, and other sounds filled the air as the new king's loyal subjects cheered. Kiara then joined her mate and let out a roar across the kingdom as Kovu's pride roared to the joy and acceptance of their new leaders.

The clouds then broke away and revealed a swirling form that resembled a very familiar lion. The bright light illuminated the spirit of a muscular, golden lion with a red mane. His broad jaw smiled down upon his granddaughter and her mate as they claimed the kingdom as theirs. Kovu gazed up into the bright sky through squinted eyes until he recognized the lion that he had heard about so much about from Simba and the other lionesses. The new King of the Pridelands has just seen Simba's father, Mufasa.

Kovu and Kiara's first day as king and queen had begun.


	7. Harder Than It Looks

**Well, here you go, chapter 7. This is the longest chapter yet, cause time's passing and Kovu's getting used to being king. I also want to take a moment and thank my reviewers. Thanx to: Fan Boy 101, Ochi, MinisterSweetGoodKid192006, and ShadowSwift. You all are awesome! All reviews are greatly appreciated and I look forward to more in the future. **

Chapter 7: Harder Than It Looks

"As king, you have many duties. It is my job to report to you about the kingdom's status while you solve the problems that may present themselves. You must make daily inspections of the Pridelands and be prepared for any sort of emergency," informed Zazu as he glided smoothly through the sweltering humid air, overcast gray clouds above him. Kovu walked jauntily beside him, trying to tune out the hornbill's droning as the he patrolled the border between the Outlands and Pridelands for the first time since he was officially crowned.

Kovu rolled his eyes and sighed at Zazu behind his back. He had reviewed all this information with Simba too many times to count and sure didn't need Zazu to remind him everything that he was required to do. Kovu shook his head, reluctantly accepting that he would have to deal with the majordomo's nasally voice every day, so he might as well get used to it. Oh, how could Simba stand it?

Kovu smirked, "Yeah, yeah, I know, Zazu." His voice was light and friendly, yet it held a trace of the irritation that the king felt. Zazu, after many years of dealing with Simba, picked up on it easily.

Zazu replied, "You need to take this seriously, Sire." The hornbill alit on a gray rock whose height reached Kovu's brown knees. Calling Kovu by a proper and formal name was very unusual for him. Referring to the young, sarcastic, and somewhat scruffy-maned lion as 'Your Majesty' or 'Sire' felt foreign to his mouth. _This,_ Zazu thought, _is going to take so getting used to. _

Kovu grinned lightly as he leaped over Zazu, who squawked and ducked for cover. The lion landed gracefully on his paws laughing, and surveyed his lush, green territory through sparkling emerald eyes. Looking over his shoulder, Kovu said, "I am taking this serious. No one's getting into the Pridelands without my say-so."

"Oh I bet you are," mumbled Zazu to himself. He ruffled his brightly colored feathers back into place and puffed out his chest in indignation and took to the air once more. Kovu chuckled and began walking casually along the border once again, remembering to watch for any signs of movement between the two lands. The dark lion gazed over the border to his old home with remorse as Zazu rambled on. Green plentiful plains blended into swampy land and gave way to dry, cracked, and barren wasteland. If Kovu squinted his eyes, he could make out what appeared to be a large, pointed structure far in the distance. Looking to his light paws and clamping his eyes shut, he sighed a lifetime of bad memories away.

_"KOVU! Where have you been?" demanded Zira. Her eyes flamed with anger as she approached her son. He flinched slightly at her loud and sudden scolding, but quickly regained his composure once again. Kovu was an adolescent at this time. His straggly half-grown dark brown mane stuck out in odd places at it grew in. It grew past his somewhat still large ears and down the back of his brown neck, and also covered his chest a little. His body had grown to more than half his adult height and his square muzzle and face showed many months of a hard life. _

_Kovu lied to her confidently through his deeper voice, leaving no trace of the flash of weakness he had just shown moments ago. "Nuka and I were searching for food, Mother." Zira's face softened a little as she bought the lie. _

_Kovu smirked inwardly. His mother had taught him a bit _too _well how to lie, and he often used that skill against her when he had done something that was undesirable in her eyes. The young lion hadn't actually been searching for food. He hadn't even been with Nuka. He'd went exploring in the swampy land that resided near the Outland-Prideland border, a cubbish trait that he hadn't yet outgrown yet, and something that Zira would wave off as foolish, childish behavior. _

_A smile came to Zira's thin muzzle as she praised her son for something he hadn't done. "Well done, Kovu. Did you and your brother find anything worth eating?" _

_Kovu shook his head, his scruffy dark bangs falling in his eyes. "No, Mother, we didn't." Now he only had to pray that Zira wouldn't question Nuka about his absence later. Nuka would do anything to degrade Kovu and make himself look good in front of Zira. _

_Zira circled her son slowly, looking him up and down intently. Satisfied with what she saw, she then began walking back to the termite mounds that served as their home, her gazed fixed ahead of her. Zira commanded, "Come, Kovu. It's time for your training." She never looked back. _

_Letting out a melancholy sigh, Kovu trudged after his mother and prepared for an afternoon of harsh training. _

"…and you have to watch out for those water buffalos, they tend to hog the water hole. Sire? Are you paying attention or not?" asked Zazu impatiently. Present-day Kovu was jarred out of his thoughts and said quickly, "Uh…yeah, of course I was."

Zazu sighed and demanded, "Then what was I just saying?"

"You were…um…talking about the monkeys, right?" replied Kovu, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Kovu began walking at a moderate pace once again, this time heading into the Pridelands instead of along the border. As thunder rumbled in the distance and a light drizzle began to fall, he felt that this morning's rounds were finished.

Zazu scolded, "If I remember right, it was about how stubborn the water buffalos were."

"Um…yeah, that's what I meant. How they always get in fights with the hippos?"

Zazu shook his head and perched on Kovu's shoulder for a ride, just so he could annoy the young king. Realizing that this conversation would go nowhere, the majordomo said, "Something like that."

Kovu smiled slightly as he realized that this was a start to a very interesting relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed in the Pridelands. Even though Simba had taught Kovu a great deal, Simba didn't know everything. Therefore, what the former king hadn't known, the new king had no clue about. In tricky situations, Kovu often found himself lost and confused, needing guidance. These situations soon became more and more common, and Kovu finally realized how much knowledge Simba had really been deprived of when Mufasa died an early death. Simba had been the closest thing to a father figure that Kovu had ever known. When the older lion couldn't guide Kovu in the right direction, he was left alone and puzzled, often making the easiest decision, which may not always be the wisest. Another thing that made Kovu's job worse was the fact that some of the animals in the Pridelands were still wary of the new king and often gave him a hard time. This day in particular was turning out to be one of those times.

Kovu trudged tiredly up the savannah towards the populated water hole, Zazu flying by his side and rambling on about the current problem. The bird talked quickly and sometimes his mind wandered off topic, something Kovu was not used to, and he often had to stop Zazu and make him repeat what he had just said. Kovu also noticed that Zazu was near him at all times. When Simba was king, Zazu would only drop by occasionally, but now he seemed to always be around. The dark lion wasn't stupid; he knew that Simba had assigned the banana beak to make sure he didn't make any 'rash or outlander-ish decisions.' Kovu had actually come to like his steward in a tough love sort of way, but too much of Zazu was a very bad thing. It was starting to really get under the lion's skin.

Kovu let out a sigh full of exhaustion and irritation, and twitched his brown tail from annoyance. He looked at Zazu and snapped a bit more harshly than he had originally intended, "Zazu, stop! I can't even understand what you're saying."

Zazu replied indignantly, "Humph! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest this morning."

"Yeah, I guess so. You try being king for once! Its not as easy as it looks, you know. Especially when a banana beak follows you around 24/7," retaliated Kovu angrily. He then clamped his mouth shut, refusing to let himself say anymore, or the situation could become worse.

Zazu turned up his beak at the contrary king and began to speak more coldly then before, "As I was saying, that giraffe, the one I call Nassor the Nasty, is causing problems for the local elephants. _Again_. Nassor and his friends are hogging the trees and not letting the elephants get near them. Of course, the elephants are threatening that things are going to get ugly soon, and I told Nassor to share, but they _can't_. And if the elephants decide to give up and move to the monkey's trees, the monkeys go insane. Don't even get me started how selfish and obnoxious chimpanzees can be."

Kovu absorbed all this as the words replayed from Zazu's mouth. So, it was Nassor again. Kovu had heard stories from Zazu of the old snooty giraffe that had been around ever since Simba first became king. _Guess I'll finally get to meet him, _thought Kovu. He continued making his way to the water hole, the ground beneath his paws changing from dry grass, to soft soil, then to slightly damp dirt. Kovu stopped, glanced upward, and observed the scene before him with distaste. The enraged elephants trumpeted angrily at a gathering of giraffes that stood stubbornly in front of a small group of trees near the clear, cool, water.

Zazu interrupted his thoughts by alighting softly on the ground near him. "See, Sire, I told you. That large giraffe over there is Nassor." And large indeed he was. After many years of life, Nassor had grown taller than the younger giraffes loyally surrounding him. He had a scowl on his face as permanent as the large brown pattern that covered his body.

Kovu said to Zazu more kindly than before, "I think I can handle things from here. Thanks for your help, Zazu."

Zazu protested, "But Sire, I can't leave, I-" He stopped in mid-sentence, as if he was about to say something he shouldn't have.

Kovu interrupted him, "Hmm?" The king looked the multicolored bird in the eyes. "It's Simba isn't? He assigned you to follow me, just to see how bad of a king I was. Didn't he? That's just like him," said Kovu, getting angrier at every word he uttered.

Zazu sighed heavily, releasing the secret he had kept for weeks. "No, no, no…alright…yes, Sire, he did," admitted Zazu. He cowered in shame as the king glared at him.

Kovu's anger quickly dissipated, however. What was the use? Getting angry with Zazu would do no good. Kovu shook his head slowly and his dark brown bangs swished from side to side over the sharp features of his face. Kovu then spoke forgivingly, "I can't blame you or Simba anyway. But he's not the king now. Just…only come occasionally, okay? That'll put less stress on both of us. And I'm sorry for earlier."

Zazu flashed the king a smile, finally relieved of his 'babysitting job' and bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Good luck." Zazu then spread his blue and white wings and took flight. Kovu watched him fly away for a moment when an elephant's trumpet brought him back to reality. Kovu readied himself for a tough argument.

His paws leaving faint prints in the hard mud as he reached the gathering of animals, Kovu spoke loudly, "What's going on?"

All at once, the entire group of angry animals began complaining and attacking each other with long sentences of diatribe. Realizing this method was going nowhere, Kovu roared loudly, "Silence!" The animals fell quiet and Kovu padded up confidently to Nassor, who was sneering at the dark lion. Kovu asked, "Nassor, why won't you share the acacia trees? There's more than enough for everyone."

Nassor lowered his head to the king's level and scowled, "It's the same problem that happened years ago. Those elephants are destroying the tree bark! And everyone _knows_ that the trees die once stripped of their bark and wood. See those huge marks on the trunks? It's them to blame, so don't you _even _consider us the enemies in this situation!"

"I didn't say you were," replied Kovu. He then turned to the elephant that appeared to be the alpha male, by the way stood in front of his herd, swinging his wrinkled gray trunk around his massive tusks. Kovu reasoned, "Maybe there's something we can do here."

The alpha elephant said in a deep voice, "But we need the bark. It's very useful for sharpening our tusks in case we need to use them for defense." Kovu nodded, as the strong elephant did have a point.

Nassor then scoffed, "Don't tell me you're taking _their _side. That's just what an heir of Scar would do. No consideration at all for others."

Kovu roared to silence the snooty giraffe. He said coldly, "I'm not Scar's heir and never will be. I'm not even related to him, so leave him out of this." Nassor remained silent after this.

Both parties stood their ground, waiting for the king's solution to the problem. Kovu braced himself for a long afternoon ahead of him.

Later that day, Kovu bounded wearily up Pride Rock, tired from the afternoon's fiasco. After much debating, Nassor finally had agreed to move over and make room for the elephants with one exception; the elephants were only allowed to sharpen their tusks on the already dead trees, not the live ones. Neither side was completely overjoyed with this new situation, but it worked and brought peace between them. He reached the mouth of the cave to find Kiara lying on her side while Rafiki examined her.

Kovu padded up to Kiara and nuzzled her affectionately and both purred in the joy of seeing each other again. Kovu smiled and asked, "What're you doing?"

Kiara answered cheerfully from her position on the ground, "Rafiki's checking to see if the cub's doing alright." Over the weeks that had passed since Kiara and Kovu became King and Queen of the Pridelands, Kiara pregnancy had progressed and her belly had grown larger and larger. Now the young lioness was often uncomfortable because the unborn cub had a habit a kicking hard and waking her up while she slept. She said she was 100-percent sure that this cub would be a feisty one, something that made Kovu groan when he was stressed out from juggling kingly duties and taking care of a pregnant mate. Despite all this, he was still overjoyed with the thought of soon being a father, and couldn't wait for his cub's birth.

Kiara peered at Kovu through amber eyes and frowned. "What's wrong? Hard day?"

Kovu replied, "You wouldn't believe it." The pair then heard a soft chuckle and turned their heads toward the mandrill. Rafiki patted Kiara's light golden side, then stood up, leaning on his staff.

"Seems like only half a moon until the future heir will join the great Circle of Life. Everything is going smoothly," he said. The soon-to-be parents smiled and basked in the glory of the beautiful sunny day, happy to be together.

**For those of you all who have the 6NA books, (the ones that picked right off from TLK and kept Kopa as prince, not Kiara) I have the books, so I took Nassor the giraffe from them. Therefore, Nassor belongs to Disney, so please don't sue me.**


	8. An Empty Heart

**Another long chappie. I'm thinking about makin all my chaps from now on around this length (2000-3000 words). WARNING: This chapter is sad, you have been warned. Anyway, thanx to all my reviewers, please review, polite constructive criticism is welcome.**

Chapter 8: An Empty Heart

As days passed in the Pridelands and Kiara's due date approached, Simba observed the activities and events that were happening at Pride Rock, something that he had been unable to do when he was occupied with being king. One thing that he noticed was that Vitani had been disappearing for periods of time recently, and Simba could only wonder what she was up to. Salihi had also finally had her cub, a beautiful docile female named Laini, with a light tan pelt that surely was inherited from her rogue father. Simba also watched Kovu carefully as the new king carried out his daily duties, and the feeling of doubt that had been lingering when the younger lion became king began to grow within Simba.

Maybe he had been wrong in letting Kovu become king so early. Of course, that was it! He'd been blinded by the sudden grief and news that his mother's health was declining, so he'd made an unwise decision. That's why there were more complaints from the animals than before. Kovu just wasn't ready to be king, but now it was too late. There was nothing that Simba could do, as he was just a common lion with royal blood now…except send an advisor. So that's what he did. Zazu was an older bird and would be the best one to follow Kovu and make sure he did all right, and the hornbill agreed that Kovu could use a little guidance. But for now, all worries were put aside as the golden lion was relaxing with his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, on a windy, but clear day.

Simba rose from his position under the shady tree and yawned widely, exposing white fangs tinted slightly yellow from age. He laughed as Timon and Pumbaa argued with each other over something ridiculous. Having free leisure time was something Simba hadn't felt since his life in the jungle all those years ago, and he enjoyed every minute of it tremendously.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa, of course I'm right! Now who's the brains of this outfit?" asked Timon.

Pumbaa's replied, "Uhhhh…well Timon, I-"

Timon cut him off before he could finish. "You're right, I am. Now, let's say we go over by that log over there," The meerkat, using a furry tan arm and chocolate brown index finger, pointed in front of them to the large log that lay underneath a green shady tree. "and look for grubs there."

Pumbaa hesitated as Timon began to march toward the fallen and rotting log. The reddish-brown warthog replied, "But Timon, there's tastier grubs under that big rock that way." Pumbaa used one of his black front hooves to point in the opposite direction.

Simba padded up with his crème-colored paws, stood between them and cut in, "Ya know Timon, they are tastier under that rock."

Timon waved the idea off carelessly. He said braggingly, "Oh, come on, everyone knows the log's are…hey, wait a minute!" The tan meerkat stopped in mid-sentence, walked back to Pumbaa and jumped excitedly on his back, holding onto his black mane for support. He continued, "Why don't we go rustle up some grub under that rock over there? I can just feel my tummy screamin' for a helping of those delicious beetles!" He rubbed his brown finger-tipped hands gleefully together.

Simba rolled his eyes and shook his head. Same ol' Timon, all right. The lion chuckled anyway as he and Pumbaa agreed to 'Timon's' idea. Timon playfully commanded Pumbaa to march forward, and the warthog did so, trotting toward the bug-infested rock, their lion friend following.

Pumbaa dug his tusks into the dirt underneath the large, tan rock and lifted it up lever-style. As Pumbaa grunted and held it in place, Timon grabbed a nearby flat-as-a pancake gray rock and picked up an assortment of squirming and scurrying bugs and casually tossed them on the rock platter. He cried out in glee, "Jackpot, baby! Look at all of 'em!" The tan meerkat picked up a green grasshopper and popped it in his mouth. "Crunchy, just the way I like it! Oh, and a little spicy too. Okay buddy, you can put the rock down," said Timon. His rock platter full with bugs crawling and falling down, Pumbaa slid out from under the rock, and it fell with a loud and resounding THUMP on the grass and dirt. Simba bounded onto the fallen rock and sat down. The lion and warthog licked their lips at the assortment of insects, and Pumbaa slurped up a particularly sliming looking worm with delight.

"Slimy, but satisfying!" Pumbaa exclaimed as he swallowed the worm, and belched loudly.

Timon looked up at Simba on the rock and grabbed a winged red insect cheerfully. "Hey, Simba, catch!" The lion smiled and bent his head low, the wind blowing his reddish bangs in his face and amber eyes. Timon tossed the bug upward and Simba reached out and caught it in his mouth, crunching it, and gulping it down. The old lion raised his head up again with a goofy grin on his face. Any time spent with Timon and Pumbaa made Simba feel like a cub again.

Once their insectivorous meal was finished, the trio fell into the green grass, laughing. They rolled onto their backs and watched the fluffy clouds glide smoothly over the light blue sky.

Pumbaa broke the silence that had come over the three. "Timon…why is the sky blue?"

Timon thought for a brief moment and pointed to the light blue sky. He answered, "Pumbaa, it's 'cause….'cause the world liked that color so they put lots of bluish gloop up there."

"Really?" asked Pumbaa is awe of the answer he had received. "I thought it had something to do with the way light reflects in the air."

Timon laughed at Pumbaa's response, "Where'd you get that idea? Pfft… reflections…that's water, buddy. Right, Simba?"

Simba shrugged, as he didn't have any clue why the sky was blue. "Uh…I guess so."

The trio joked and talked until dusk began to settle over the land and they all headed home for a good night's sleep. For the first time in a while, Simba slept soundly and peacefully with blissful dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simba's dreams would soon be interrupted, as in the middle of the night he received some heart-breaking news.

"Simba. Simba. Wake up," a feminine voice whispered in the slumbering lion's ear. He opened his dark-golden and tan rimmed eyes sleepily to see his mate, Nala, leaning down in his face. He looked into her blue eyes and saw deep sorrow within her. Sensing that something was wrong, Simba rose to his feet, noting that the sun hadn't risen yet in the early morning sky. Other lionesses sat inside the cave, whispering to each other and passing gossip around like wildfire. Some cubs, infants and a single adolescent female included, strained their ears to understand the hushed voices as they opened their sleepy eyes. Kovu and Kiara sat sided by side with sadness apparent in their young faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Simba, becoming panicked. He awaited Nala's answer.

The only thing that the beige lioness quietly said was, "Sarabi." It was enough.

Simba gingerly approached the back of the moonlit cave and lay down near his mother. She weakly raised her head and they nuzzled a greeting. As a beam of the moon alit her old face, Simba noted just how much she had aged. The creases along her eyes, nose, and muzzle were more defined and noticeable, and her dark golden pelt was dull and had lost its lively softness. Her eyes that bore years of wisdom were losing their sparkle and seemed to tell Simba that she didn't have much time.

As the other lionesses gave their respects to the old lioness and dispersed outside to give the two more privacy, Kiara nuzzled her grandmother and whispered an "I love you," before turning and following Kovu and her pride out under the stars.

Once the cave was empty Simba turned to Sarabi and smiled weakly. It was hard for him to be strong at a time like this and he couldn't think where to start on a conversation. Lucky for him, he needn't have to.

Sarabi's gazed was fixed on her granddaughter and grandson-in-law as they lay down together under the stars. She spoke gently and softly, "I know you are having doubts about Kovu."

Simba's eyes fell to his paws and he felt just like a cub again, trying to make up an excuse for doing something he shouldn't have. He searched for the right words to say. "I…I am. But Kovu…he rules unwisely at times. Did I do the right thing?" he asked softly, looking up towards the sky also, as if Mufasa were watching every decision he made.

Sarabi's let out a raspy breath that scared her son and he leaned forward to comfort her. Recovering from the sudden breathing trouble, her weak voice spoke again, "I remember when you first took the throne. You faced many hardships those first few months, and still afterwards ruled unwisely occasionally. But you always managed to pull through one way or another. Have faith in Kovu. He's been taught well and things will return to normal once he gets used to being king."

"But he's-" protested Simba, but was immediately silenced when his frail mother began to speak again, this time a little quieter.

"A king that the Great Kings will look down upon with pride someday. I know they do you," said Sarabi gently. Simba was deeply touched by this kind statement. All his life he had tried to do the right thing. He so desperately wanted to be like his father, but never felt good enough to achieve that objective. Simba had always thought of himself as an ordinary lion. Royalty, yes. Mufasa's son, yes. A proud father and soon-to-be grandfather, yes. But other that that…he felt as that he was nothing more than a lion. To be told that the Great Kings smiled down upon him was his life goal achieved.

A tear formed in the golden lion's eye and he didn't bother to wipe it away. Sarabi and Simba chatted quietly for at least another half-hour as the night wore on, reminiscing on the good times that they had had. Simba filled Sarabi in about his life in the jungle, something he hadn't bothered doing before, and Sarabi told the heart-breaking story of the Pridelands decline when Scar became king.

"But now…I can join the Great Kings and Queens with assurance…that the Pridelands are in good paws," whispered Sarabi. She paused for a breath occasionally because forming long sentences becoming more difficult as her breathing became shallower. Her head began to lower to her paws and the light in her eyes began to fade.

Simba leaned forward and put and crème-colored paw on her brittle beige one, as if to stop what was occurring. He said softly, full of desperation, "No…don't go. I love you."

Sarabi put her head on her paws and spoke her last words with a considerable amount of effort, "I love you too. I'll always be with you. I'm so proud of you, Simba." The old lioness then closed her eyes slowly as her breathing became shallower and raspier. Simba let the tear that had been forming since he joined her slide over his cheek as he scooted closer to his mom's dark golden body, feeling as her heart began to beat slower and fainter. He listened as she sighed out her last breath.

Simba lay there numb and full of…emptiness. He couldn't believe it…no, that wasn't it; he just didn't want to believe it. He stood up slowly as his amber eyes filled with more tears, and nuzzled the lifeless body of his mother gently. He whispered half to himself, half to her, "I'll miss you, mom…"

Simba held back a sob as he walked outside into the cool nighttime air. Looking up with sad eyes, he met Nala's gaze and shook his head. She understood what it meant, as well as the other lionesses. Nala knew what her mate was feeling, as her own mother, Sarafina, had passed away a year ago, and she had gone through a period of mourning as well. Simba walked down Pride Rock, slouching with depression and his head hung. Kiara started to run after her father to possibly help comfort him, but Nala held her daughter back. "He needs some time to grieve, Kiara, as do we," the old lioness said softly. Kiara nodded sadly and joined Kovu's side once again, who nuzzled her gently. The lionesses and Kovu then stood and entered the cave to mourn and move Sarabi's body elsewhere.

Simba reached Pride Rock's base and just began to walk in the dark. Where, he didn't know, and why, he didn't know either. He felt a hole of sadness tear into his heart beside another hole, one that had been there since he was a cub. Now both of Simba's parents were gone and he didn't know what to do. Simba finally stopped and collapsed in grief underneath a withered baobab tree and sobbed out all of his emotions. He had had so little time with Sarabi…so little…

_Crouched down low, very young cub Simba sneaked slyly around the rocks that made up the outside of Pride Rock. He pretended he was a mighty lion, feared hunter, and King of the Pridelands like his dad, Mufasa. Twitching his golden tail tipped with a reddish-brown tuft, her snuck around the corner and spotted his mother bathing herself, seemingly unaware of his presence. Grinning, he roared with all his might, "Gotcha!" and pounced. To his surprise, instead of landing on soft fur, he hit the ground, getting a nose full of dust in the process. Sarabi laughed heartily about half a foot away, as she had just rolled over to escape her son's attack._

_Simba shot a look of disgust as he sneezed and flattened out his 'mane'. Sarabi chuckled, "I almost didn't get away. You nearly had me. Has your dad been giving you pouncing lessons?"_

_Simba lit up somewhat at Sarabi's compliment. Maybe he didn't make a total fool of himself after all. "Yeah, mom! I'll get you next time." He said, growling to show that he meant what he said. _

_Sarabi smiled and gently and playfully cuffed Simba with a paw on the shoulder. "I'll be watching." _

…_I'll be watching… _"Now she's gone…I'm never going to see her again," sobbed Simba. He looked up angrily at the sky, silently cursing the Great Kings for taking Sarabi away from him. As his gaze fell back down, he noticed the withered tree that he was grieving under. Simba felt like that tree. Dead. Empty.

The golden lion rose from lying down, sat on his haunches, and grieved on the dew-covered grass as a light rain began to fall from the dark, overcast sky. His red mane was soon soaked through and water blended with his salty tears as they dripped off his whiskers.

Hours passed and the moon began to set until it disappeared under the horizon. The rain let up and Simba found himself lying on his belly, with no tears left to cry. The sky was still dark, and it was very early morning. The ceremony mourning Sarabi's death must have already passed. He didn't have any desire to attend it anyway; he couldn't bear to see his mother's lifeless body again. Simba rose and shook his mane free of the water that had drenched it. He gazed up at the sky, just as he heard a sound. Simba's ears perked up and he noticed that it was Zazu, flying toward him hurriedly. Simba turned and faced Zazu as the bird landed on the wet ground at his paws.

"Sire! Thank goodness I found you!" exclaimed Zazu.

Simba asked, "What's going on?"

"Queen Kiara is in labor."


	9. The Presentation

**Alrite, here we go, longest chappie yet (again, lol). Thanx to my reviewers! **

Chapter 9: The Presentation

As the sun began to gently rise over the Serengeti, a lioness lay inside Pride Rock's large stony cave, her sides still heaving from the hard birth that she had just endured. A roar echoed throughout the tranquil air and a few moments later, the shadow of a lion appeared in the wide mouth of the cave. The dark lion padded up to the lioness and nuzzled her affectionately. She smiled tiredly and began to purr as her breathing returned to normal. The morning's events and night's grieving had worn her out tremendously. The lion watched curiously as his mate bathed their cub methodically, and smiled down upon his cub with pride as it opened it's eyes for the first time, squinting at the bright morning light.

"Isn't he beautiful, Kovu?" asked Kiara fondly. Their son was a mixture of both parents and even had a few of his grandparents' genes. He had his father's nose shape, only dark brown instead of black, and Kiara's rounded features. He had burnt red-orange pelt, with faint traces of a milk chocolate mane, along with blue-tinted hazel eyes with dark brown and white rims that went nicely with his fur color. A few of the older lionesses also noticed that the newborn had uncommon black rims on the dark brown inside of his ears; something they hadn't seen since Simba was a cub. But the thing that was most unusual about the infant cub was his muzzle, top of his nose, and underbelly. Instead of the expected rich, creamy color, they were pure white, a trait where it's origins were a mystery.

Kovu smiled happily upon his son and replied, "Yeah, he is. What should we call him?"

Kiara pondered on this for a moment, names coming to her head, before quickly dismissing each. She then found the perfect one, and told Kovu, "Taraji."

"To hope for?" asked Kovu as he quoted the old language.

Kiara nodded as she gently cuddled their cub in her arms. She explained, "He's everything I hoped and wished for."

Kovu smiled fondly and nuzzled his mate and son. "Taraji it is, then," he proclaimed, sealing the name and making it final. Taraji swiped playfully in a cub-like fashion at Kovu's mane, and the lion laughed. Kiara smiled and resumed bathing Taraji's dark orange fur, and the cub made tiny mews as she did.

Simba, Vitani, and Nala padded up together to the young couple and greeted them warmly. Nala gazed down on her grandson fondly. "He's adorable, Kiara," she said lovingly. Simba's sad eyes lit up somewhat as Taraji gently and lightly swatted at his grandpa's mane as he bent down. Simba genuinely smiled as he realized that out of a terrible tragedy had come a miracle, which he was grateful for.

"Looks like my little bro's finally a dad," teased Vitani, playfully swatting Kovu on the shoulder. Kovu swatted back at her, but smiled at the same time.

"What's his name?" asked Simba as he raised his head up again.

Kovu replied proudly, "Taraji."

Simba looked at Kovu as he answered his question. The dark, scruffy lion was almost unrecognizable in his eyes. He had aged, and even though he was still young, he looked more mature, both physically and in behavior. Kovu's dark reddish-brown body had grown and was now within an inch of Simba's height, and his dark brown mane had lengthened past his shoulders and almost to the bottom of his chest. Kovu's scarred eye had healed slightly, but was still noticeable and the king's demeanor was overall calmer and more responsible. Before, Simba had never really looked at Kovu. But now, he watched Kovu grow up right before his eyes as the young lion sat with newborn son and beloved mate. Kovu looked more like a king than Simba had ever seen him. _"A king that the Great Kings will look down upon with pride someday." _

"Congratulations," Simba offered Kovu a smile, and Kovu returned one to him. Kovu then rose from his sitting position and padded outside to observe the gathering of the animals and to wait for the wise mandrill, Rafiki. Simba and Kiara watched him exit the dark cave out into the shining morning light, his fur and face glowing with a mixture of yellow-orange sunlight and happiness.

Kiara nuzzled Taraji in her light golden fur, and he attempted to grab her nose with tiny dull, gray nails on white paws and hold on. Kiara raised her head again and felt his claws rub painlessly across her skin. She smiled again at this defenseless little bundle of fluff. It was hard for her to imagine that one day he would grow into a strong full-sized lion, much less a king.

Simba's face became forlorn once again as he walked away from the group of joyful lionesses, the wounds of grief still fresh. Walking outside and sitting on his haunches by the stony side that made up Pride Rock, Simba looked up at the clear blue sky. The lion noted how it had changed so quickly, from overcast and rainy, to cloudless and perfect. It perfectly matched the turn of events that had taken place in the last twelve hours.

Gazing up at the sky, Simba wondered many things. Was Sarabi really up there? Were there really Great Queens of the Past? _"I'll be watching." _For some reason, that comment Sarabi had made during Simba's cubhood had been stuck in his head since her death. Was his mother watching him now?

A clattering of gourds and the rhythmic tapping of a stick against stone every few seconds jolted Simba out of his thoughts. Looking over, the old lion saw Rafiki slowly climb his way up Pride Rock, while Kovu walked up to greet the baboon. Rafiki overcame that last big jump he had to climb and stood up on Pride Rock in front of the king.

Kovu smiled widely as a greeting. His first impression of the monkey was that he was a bit crazy and weird, but as he got to know him better, he knew that Rafiki's strangeness was a surefire method for attracting attention. Rafiki had been an excellent healer for Kiara during her pregnancy and advisor to Kovu during his darker and confused times.

The baboon grinned also and extended both of his gray arms for a friendly hug. Kovu was a bit surprised at this gesture and hesitated. But as he realized how much of a wonderful friend Rafiki had been throughout his life in the Pridelands, Kovu accepted the hug warmly, wrapping one dark arm and crème-colored paw around Rafiki's old back. Once he was released, the mandrill asked, "Prince or princess?"

Kovu smiled proudly, holding his head up a bit higher, "Prince Taraji."

Rafiki eye's danced with delight as he wobbled on his stick to Pride Rock's cave entrance. Noticing Simba sitting quietly by the cave's mouth, Rafiki nodded his head to show he understood. Simba smiled at his old friend and watched as Rafiki made his way inside.

The baboon reached the new mother and her cub. With twinkling hazel eyes, Taraji looked up at the elderly baboon with a mixture of fear and wonder. Curiosity won over the cub and he tried to playfully nip at Rafiki's wrinkled finger as the baboon smeared juice from a bright orange gourd over Taraji's dark orange forehead, crowning him as prince. The cub sniffed the unknown substance, his sensitive dark brown nose wrinkling at the new smell. Rafiki then scooped up a handful of soft tan sand in his palm and sprinkled it over the juice, causing Taraji to sneeze a few times. Once the cub was finished in his round of clearing his nose, the old mandrill picked up Taraji gently and cradled him in his arms as he went to exit the cave. Kiara slowly rose and padded tiredly after him, with the other lionesses following her. Simba, Nala, Vitani, Salihi, the other pride lionesses, and their cubs busied themselves to finding good seating positions to watch the ceremony as the kingdom's animals rustled with anticipation near the base of Pride Rock. Kiara joined her mate's side and the king and queen proudly took their positions at the front of Pride Rock.

Kiara scanned over the crowd below them. Animals of all sorts, tall and short, skinny and wide, hoofed and pawed all chatted with each other, wondering what heir their king and queen had brought into this world. Kiara looked closer and noticed a blue speck fly in and land at their feet. Zazu gave a deep bow to the rulers.

"Good morning, Sire! Been a busy day and night, hasn't it? Everyone seems to be here as far I can tell. And congrats to you both!" greeted Zazu.

"Thank you, Zazu," replied Kiara, glancing up at Kovu sweetly at the same time.

Kovu nodded, "Good morning to you too. Rafiki is ready to start any minute now."

Zazu bowed again, smiled, and took flight to find him a nice spot to watch the event. Kovu looked over his shoulder and was about to beckon Rafiki to come forth, but a voice stopped him.

"Wait, wait!"

Kiara and Simba both turned, as they recognized that voice all too well. Pumbaa sprinted up Pride Rock, with Timon on his back for a free ride. They made it up to where Simba was, panting and wheezing.

"We…got here as fast as we could…are we late?" asked Pumbaa. Timon jumped off of Pumbaa's red back.

"Timon! Pumbaa! Where were you?" asked Simba, slightly irritated that they had nearly interrupted the presentation.

Timon apologized, "Sorry, pal. Pumbaa got stuck in one of those rock crevices…big surprise," he added sarcastically. Pumbaa snorted at this offending remark, but Timon waved it off. "and anyway, it took me _forever_ to get him unstuck."

Simba sighed at the two, "Well, at least you're here. And good news for you, it's a boy. Now, before you say anything, be quiet so we can watch the presentation." Timon and Pumbaa opened their mouths to speak, but decide against it and turned to watch the ceremony. Simba nodded at Kovu, who looked over his dark shoulder and beckoned Rafiki to come forward.

The elderly mandrill cradled little Taraji in his welcoming arms as he stepped forward toward the edge. This was just one of the many wonderful cubs that Rafiki had held during his lifetime, and it wouldn't be the last. The baboon gazed down at Taraji. The white markings against burnt orange fur was very unusual, especially the horizontal white stripe on the tip of the cub's nose that seemed to make it glow. This had to be an inherited gene from Kovu's ancestors, either from his unknown father or Zira's mysterious family, as Rafiki had never seen anything like it in the Pridelands. And he had lived in the Pridelands for many years, ever since the mighty king Mufasa was a mere adolescent. Putting these thoughts aside, Rafiki reached the King and Queen of the Pridelands, who were beaming with joy.

Kovu and Kiara laid down side by side as Rafiki took one slow step at a time towards the edge, Taraji still cradled in the crook of his arm and looking around curiously. The wings of the birds down below rustled and the larger animals' hooves scraped excitedly against the hard trampled dirt. A presentation was always enjoyable for them and gave them a peek of their future king or queen, and made them very excited. Every single creature in the Pridelands held their breath as complete and total silence fell when Rafiki reached the very edge of Pride Rock. As the wind whistled through their ears, the old shaman above shifted his grip on the tiny creature that would grow to be their king.

Then in one sudden movement, Prince Taraji of the Pridelands, son of King Kovu and Queen Kiara, was thrust into the air above his future subjects. Zebra's neighed and bucked, antelopes and gazelles stomped their hooves, rhino's grunted their contentment, and the nearby elephants lifted their gray, wrinkled trunks in the air and trumpeted. Birds flew in and around the royal family, squawking their approval.

As the loyal followers below burst into cheer and praising for the small cub, surprised by the sudden noise, Taraji squirmed in Rafiki's grasp, but quickly was calmed again. After a few more moments, the light in the sky began to glow. And as hundreds of animals bowed to their knees, Kovu's pride lifted their heads to see Mufasa, as golden as the sun, once again take the shapes of the clouds. But as the broad jawed lion spirit smiled proudly above his great-grandson, he turned his head behind him. As Simba gazed up into the shining sky, he saw the illuminated form of a dark golden lioness pad on feathery clouds, and his heart leapt at the sight of both of them…together. Sarabi joined her long-lost mate's side and they shared a sorely missed nuzzle. From the golden clouds above, the couple continued to watch the presentation happily. Rafiki saw his old friend in the sky and chuckled to himself, "Oh, Mufasa. Now you and your love are finally reunited."

On that day, Taraji, the young lion prince, didn't understand why he was being held above hundreds of creatures that were making these loud noises that irritated his day old sensitive ears. He couldn't comprehend the fact that he was special to hundreds of animals. He didn't know why he was anointed with gourd juice and sand, or why bright lights from the sky were taking the shapes of grown lions.

But that would all come in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many hours later, dusk had settled over the land and the twinkling stars had began to emerge from the twilight sky. In the Pridelands, Rafiki was hard at work painting a new portrait on the branches of his large tree. For many minutes he labored, getting the shapes and colors perfect, trying to find a white dye (which was a tedious chore, as he had never painted a cub with white on it, just cream or darker) and, mixing pigments. After much time, the mandrill stepped back and viewed his finished work, nodding in satisfaction.

"Taraji," he said.

As Rafiki began to clean up his work area, he picked up three bowls full of different colors of paint. As he passed an empty and unmarked section of "canvas", a strong wind blew through Rafiki's tree. The sudden gust was powerful enough to send the bowls full of paint sailing through the air from the baboon's hands. Paint spilled everywhere, especially two large splatters on the unmarked section of the tree; a mahogany splatter and a dark chocolate brown splatter. Specks of red paint from the third bowl were scattered sparsely over the new "painting."

Rafiki became angry at first and shouted at the sky, "Mufasa, what was that?!"

He was answered with a slight breeze that influenced the baboon to take a closer look at Mufasa's painting. The baboon observed it, and to his horror, interpreted it the way the Great King had intended.

The mahogany and dark chocolate splatters were each large and, amazingly, could be interpreted as lion paintings if one had an incredibly clever and wide imagination. The sparse red specks were dripping down the painting eerily and forebodingly. "Two dark lions and a bloody battle? Oh, Mufasa, this isn't good," whispered Rafiki. "But where?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father, I bring more news concerning the Pridelanders," said a voice that was unmistakably a teenage male's. The shadowed nighttime form of a dark brown adolescent stepped into the moonlight from the dry, swaying grass, to reveal it was Ijayo. He padded silently to his father, his trained paw pads not making a single sound as they tread upon cracked and dusty mud at the base of the cliffs.

The large form of Rubani appeared from the path at the rocky cliff base. His large and majestic black mane blended perfectly into the night and camouflaged him superbly. In the day, the feared leader stood out easily; at night he remained unseen. His face didn't show any change in emotion, always keeping that determined stare, but his eyes burned with rage. "What have you heard?"

Ijayo's now deeper voice never faltered, and he stood straight, proud, and tall in front of his father. "Simba and his queen have passed the throne on to their heirs, King Kovu and Queen Kiara." The adolescent's growing black mane was already proving to grow like his father's; smooth, majestic, and royal, much like King Mufasa's mane. It gently moved in the dry breeze, wisps of soft hair blowing in his eyes.

Rubani remained silent, thoughtful.

Ijayo was perplexed. His father had finally enlightened him of the reason behind his grudge, and even showed the scar to prove it, a faint long mark down his back thigh that had obviously been a deep and infected wound at one point. Why now didn't he speak?

"Father, now's our chance. They're young and inexperienced. Simba's old. We should leave now," reasoned Ijayo, his indigo eyes conveying an urge to depart from their dry lands.

"No," came Rubani's firm and demanding reply.

Ijayo's eyes danced with anger. Another thing that he had proven that he had inherited from Rubani was his fiery temper. "Why not?!"

Rubani turned on his son, "Because you're not ready! Don't underestimate the power in numbers, my son! Remember, they're now two prides and we are one. We can use cunning to our advantage, but we must have power also. It's true that Simba and his generation are older, and that their new rulers are inexperienced. But if we strike now, while you are merely an adolescent, and many of our number is unaccustomed to fighting, then we will surely lose."

Ijayo sighed and looked away, disgusted for losing an argument. Oh, how he hated losing things. His mother, Kasura, had told him that he inherited that trait from his grandparents on her side. His father had told him that his grandparents on his side were totally different, however. They were lighthearted, generous, and playful, the way Kasura said Rubani used to be. Ijayo found it hard to imagine his father joking and playing around.

Ijayo asked, "What do you want us to do then?"

Rubani replied, "Train our pride to fight our enemies, for they share my opinion about the Pridelanders. None of them have ever actually met one and haven't had the chance to form their own ideas about them, so they're all on our side, Ijayo. And when you are an adult, we will make our move, and take their lands, which I will make you king over." Rubani then looked worriedly over the Grasslands with his blue eyes.

He said, "Let's just hope these lands support our pride until then."

**For my readers, I have a special lil treat. Ive spent the past week working on this chappie AND a full color pic of Prince Taraji. He'll be older in it, he won't be a newborn, he'll be a cub so im givin you all a peek into the future, I guess you could call it. It's uploading to TLKFAA site rite now, so it might take a few hours after I post this to come up on my gallery. And I know'll he'll look real similar to Simba in facial features (except nose and a lil on his jaw) but that's totally intentional, cause he is Simba's grandson, right? And I don't think I got the hazel color on his eyes rite, but oh well. Anyway, if u wanna see it, just click on the homepage button on my profile.**


	10. A Slight Disagreement

**Thanx to my reviewers! Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 10: A Slight Disagreement

Many moons passed, and in the Pridelands, Prince Taraji grew. Simba passed through his period of mourning and life returned to normal, and, as Sarabi had predicted, Kovu became accustomed to being king. The animals of the Pridelands began to respect their leader now and realized that he truly had adverted his old ways, even if Scar's trademark still rested on his eye. Kovu and Kiara were also learning new things everyday as parents, making them all the more wise.

One early morning, Taraji raced outside to Pride Rock's tip, gazing over his parent's kingdom from the promontory. The yellow-orange sun had just risen in the partly cloudy sky, basking the land with warmth and light and glinting off the watery surface of the mighty Zuberi River. His dark orange fur shone with sunlight, and his hazel eyes squinted slightly at the morning sun's rays. Taraji inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of freshly fallen rain and the sweet newly bloomed flowers somewhere near Pride Rock. He glanced over the land, seeing dots of animals in herds beginning to sluggishly awaken and begin their daily activities. A soft rejuvenating breeze blew and ruffled the faint traces of brown mane on the top of his head.

Oh, how he loved mornings! The feeling of a new day, the smell of dew, the rising of the orange sun, it all pleasantly entertained Taraji's senses. During the rainy season, when the orb of light would rise on the eastern border, a beautiful and mysterious mist would float over the savannah's blooming flowers and new shoots of grasses. New scents would fill the air, and the aroma would tickle his nose. For six moons, the young prince had risen every morning with the sun.

Turning around, Taraji sprinted back inside Pride Rock's cave and stopped at the wide mouth, looking around. Many of the lionesses were already awake, rising sleepily from their nighttime slumber and beginning to exit the cave, and the royal family was already up and about. Spotting his target, he crept up slyly to a snoozing cub around the same age as he was. The sleeping cub twitched his whiskers slightly as Taraji's white paw hit a small rock, but remained asleep. Smirking and twitching his brown-tufted tail, Taraji bent his knees, whose backs were beginning to sprout brown hair, much in the same way as his father. He then pounced on the snoozing cub, which emitted a loud cry, rolled over, and stood up, beige-colored fur on end.

Taraji burst into laughing and rose to his paws again. He said cheerfully, "Wake up sleepy head! Half the morning's over. Let's go play!"

The other cub scowled and patted down the reddish-brown clump of fur on the top of his head with a paw. He said irately, "Aww, come on Taraji. You know I'm not a morning cat."

Taraji grinned, knowing full well that his friend despised rising early in the morning. "Maybe not, Fahari, but do you really want Laini to see us and follow us?" Taraji asked cleverly. He knew that mentioning Laini, a lioness cub born from Salihi, was a surefire way to motivate his friend to wake up and move. Taraji didn't personally think that Laini was irritating or annoying, but he knew Fahari did.

Rolling his bright green eyes, Fahari shrugged, "Well no." He mumbled as an afterthought, "Lionesses can be so annoying."

Taraji's eyes lit up and he smiled, knowing he was convincing his friend to get out. "Well, come on then!" Taraji ran back outside in the bright sunlight, and then looked over his dark orange shoulder expectantly. Fahari sighed grumpily, twitched his reddish-brown tufted tail, yawned widely, and then groggily padded outside into the morning air. Taraji grinned again and then began to descend Pride Rock's stony pathway. Just as the two cubs reached the grassy base, talking and planning on what they were to do that day, a voice stopped the two cubs in their tracks.

"What are you two doing?" questioned Kovu curiously. The dark lion approached the two cubs casually, wide-awake and looking quite cheerful. Fahari stared at the father and son, shaking his head at the pleasant moods the early risers had.

Taraji rolled his hazel eyes at his lazy friend and replied, "Nothin' dad. Me and Fahari were gonna go to Five Stones and play. If that's okay with you, that is," he added. Taraji waited for his dad's verdict.

Kovu thought for a while, weighing the pros and cons. Five Stones were the five strange, oval-shaped, massive rocks that lay on their sides together like eggs in a nest, making it an exciting place for cubs to play. It was a peculiar rock formation in the Pridelands, and it was near the northern border, which was the reason Kovu was cautious. Rogues wandered occasionally near the border, sometimes stopping by Five Stones for a quick rest and shade. Sending two young cubs out by themselves might be endangering their lives.

Kovu grinned and replied, "You can go-" Taraji and his friend's exclamations of happiness interrupted him. Kovu's raised his voice louder so the two playful cubs could hear his last part. "…as long as Vitani watches you two."

Fahari's smile faltered and he scowled behind the King's back. Taraji jabbed him in the side with an elbow, and the beige cub exclaimed angrily, "What was that for?" Taraji gave him a look that said quite plainly, "Shut up."

He turned to his seemingly oblivious dad again and said, "Okay, dad, we'll wait here for her. See ya later!"

Kovu winked at Taraji as he turned and began to scale Pride Rock again. The wind blew in the air again, refreshing them all and making ripples and waves in their manes. Taraji winked back at his father and watched as the older lion trotted around to the opposite side of their majestic home, searching for Aunt Vitani. When the dark orange cub heard a grumpy sigh, he turned to see Fahari jump on a rock and lie down, head between his beige paws.

"I hate babysitters," scowled Fahari. "We're not little cry cubs." He then added matter-of-factly, "I mean, I'm old enough and strong enough to take care of myself."

Taraji cocked an eyebrow teasingly, "Strong enough? Fahari, Nyota can beat you at wrestling." He was answered with a swipe from Fahari, but the prince ducked as he was used to Fahari's random swats. Nyota was a black lioness cub with a white-tipped tail, that was only born about three months ago, and the two friends sometimes came and visited the young cub when they were bored. Taraji grinned and decided to amuse himself by batting lightly at his friend's tail, something the other cub didn't appreciate, therefore earning another swat from Fahari. This time, however, he hit his target, connecting with Taraji's dark rimmed left ear and leaving a small scratch.

The prince cried out, "Oww! What was that for?" He rubbed behind his ear and pulled his brown-padded paw back, revealing a drop of warm, red blood on his sharp black nail.

Fahari answered braggingly, "You got what was coming to ya. See, I can take care of myself." He smirked at Taraji as the prince nursed his small wound.

"I'll get you back, Fahari. You just wait 'till we get to Five Stones."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kovu padded cheerfully around the large rock formation he called home, looking for his sister. She was hardly around Pride Rock anymore, so it was often difficult to find her. His best bet was to look on the flat area the lionesses usually chatted together on, and that's where Kovu was heading. The dark lion smiled with happiness, for today, he had made a very important decision, one, as Zazu had said, had been a tradition carried on for generations. The king had decided who was to betroth his son in the future.

Kovu had paid very careful attention to Taraji's interactions with all of the lioness cubs. Instead of deciding right away when his son was first born, he wanted to observe his son's actions and personality, and choose the lioness he seemed best suited for. There weren't many lioness cubs in this new generation, only three. Therefore, Kovu had to choose carefully.

He had noticed the way Taraji would just exchange a friendly "hi" with Laini, and then continue playing with Fahari after his friend would shun her away. Cleary, Taraji wasn't interested in Laini as a possibility for the future or for being friends, or he would put a halt to Fahari's rude behavior. And Chungwa, a lioness cub with an orange pelt, never interacted with his son.

That left Nyota, with a pelt as dark as the night sky, cream markings, deep blue eyes, and a white tipped tail as bright and pure as a star, hence her name. Even though she was three months younger, she would grow to be a beautiful lioness, one that would catch the eyes of many. Her cream colored mother had shown up around four months ago, pregnant and lost, coming from a place she called Magugu Mountain, telling a story of a new horrible leader that she didn't wish her cub to grow up under. And Kovu noticed Taraji coming to visit Nyota, sometimes helping her as she grew, sometimes babysitting her with Kiara for short time while her mother left to aid the hunting party. Nyota's mother agreed to Kovu's proposition. Nyota would be the future queen.

Turning the corner, the King spotted Vitani laying on a warm sunny rock, chatting with Nala. He padded up to his sister and asked, "Hey, Vitani, I need you to do me a favor."

Vitani looked up from her conversation with the former queen. "What?"

Kovu replied, "I need you to watch Taraji and Fahari."

Vitani rolled her blue-violet eyes. "Where are the little rascals going this time?" she asked with mock annoyance, smiling. Kovu grinned, knowing full well that Vitani enjoyed babysitting, but he would play along.

"Five Stones. Oh, come on, please Auntie Vitani?" Kovu faked a pleading question and stare. Vitani sighed, and rose to her paws.

"Only the cubs call me Auntie Vitani, okay? And yeah, I'll babysit," Vitani said. She jumped down off the rock slowly and teasingly cuffed him on the top of his head, messing up his dark brown bangs. "See ya, little brother."

Kovu fixed his mane again, patting it back into place with a light tan paw. He called out to her lightheartedly, "Hey, that's the king you're talking to!"

Vitani looked back over her light brownish shoulder, playfully mocking him. "Yeah, but you're still my little brother!"

Kovu shook his head and smiled. As he watched Vitani scale down to Pride Rock's base, he noticed her walking differently. No, maybe it was just his imagination. Wait, no it wasn't! The king peered down closer with his bright green eyes, and sure enough, her walk had more of a waddle to it than he remembered. And was her abdomen slightly bigger than before? A thought crossed Kovu's mind, but he soon discarded it. This was Vitani after all, his tomboyish sister. But everything that she had been doing lately _did _fit with that conclusion…no, not Vitani.

Putting his thoughts to the deepest recesses of his mind, Kovu sat next to Nala, who had a smile playing on her lips. Kovu asked, "What're you smiling about?"

Nala replied, "Oh, nothing really. Taraji's grown so much lately. Before you know it, he'll be as big as you. Cubs grow so fast."

Kovu nodded agreeably. "Yeah, they do. I can't believe it's already been six moons."

Nala glanced in the direction of Nyota, playing with her mother and Laini. She said fondly, "He and Nyota will make a good couple someday. She's lighthearted enough to keep him happy, but she's wise too. She'll grow up to be so beautiful, and him so handsome." Kovu smiled, knowing he had made a good choice for his son.

He asked, "Hey, have you seen Kiara? I haven't seen her this morning."

"I think she's with Salihi for her hunting lesson," replied Nala, looking out over the Pridelands. It was then that Salihi and Kiara, as if on cue, appeared and joined the lion and lioness, a dead, bloody zebra in their mouth.

Salihi dropped the carcass from her bloodstained jaws and said proudly, "Kiara caught this! All those training sessions really paid off!" Their disbelieving expressions were enough to make Salihi and Kiara raised their eyebrows. Once they saw that the huntresses were serious, Kovu and Nala nuzzled Kiara congratulatory.

Kovu smelled the air's delicious aroma, the scent of fresh meat tickling his nose. He said teasingly, halfway directing his remark to his mate, "Wow, Kiara can hunt. Who knew?"

Kiara swatted Kovu playfully, and the prepared lion dodged by pulling his shoulder away. Kiara replied, "I'm as good as you and you know it."

"Uh_-huh_," replied the dark lion king sarcastically. He began to walk around Pride Rock to see if Vitani met up with Taraji and Fahari. A while back they had a habit of running off anyway, and he wanted to make sure they hadn't done that.

Kiara smiled coyly and with a flick of her reddish-brown tufted tail, gracefully walked past Kovu. Once they were out of earshot, as she walked by, she whispered with a hint of seductiveness, "I'll show you how good I can pounce later."

Kovu's eyebrows rose slightly and a grin came to his face once he understood the hint. She looked back over her shoulder, and then padded around to the other side of Pride Rock to summon the lionesses for their breakfast, while Kovu lovingly watched her go.

"Mommy!" cried the excited voice of a female cub, and Kovu turned his head back. Laini ran to her mother and rubbed against her bronze leg, and Salihi licked her lovingly. Laini asked pleadingly, "Can I go play with Taraji, Mommy? Vitani just left with them."

Salihi smiled and replied, "Okay, but hurry and catch up to them." The mother lioness bumped her cub's tan rump playfully to hurry her along. Laini then giggled and made a mad dash down the path to catch up to the two cubs and Vitani while the others watched them from Pride Rock and enjoyed their breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fahari stayed in low spirits the entire walk to Five Stones, complaining about having a babysitter watch over them. Taraji couldn't argue with him. Nothing you said could ever bring Fahari into good spirits when he was angry. So the prince would just roll his hazel eyes at the beige cub and endure him. Sometimes he wondered how they became friends in the first place.

Finally the three arrived at Five Stones, Pride Rock now being very tiny in the distance. Taraji gazed over Five Stones for the second time in his life with less wonder and excitement than his previous visit. His first experience with the place was one of delight, and he remembered the day clearly.

"_Dad, where are we going?" asked Taraji, as he walked beside his father one cloudy day. His face wore a puzzled expression, and he would occasionally glance up at the large dark lion beside him for any hint of their destination._

_Kovu glanced down at his dark orange son, and replied secretively, "Oh, you'll see." He would then continue walking northbound, not relenting to Taraji's curious questions._

"_Oh, come on. Please!" the cub would ask, emphasizing the please and grinning widely. He then jumped in front of his father, walking backwards and putting on his best pouting expression._

"_Nice try, but no. Be patient Taraji. Ya know, it's a good virtue," replied Kovu, smiling. Taraji being the new heir to the throne and all, Kovu would manage to sneak in little bits of education and training during their conversations. His intentions today were to extend his son's knowledge about what landmarks were in the kingdom. Taraji's training had just begun now that the cub was old enough to understand more about life._

_As the cub was walking backwards, his white paw hit a stone and he went sprawling backwards, landing on his back with an "Oww!" Kovu laughed good-naturedly and continued walking as his son rolled back over and rose to his paws, a little dusty now. His young face wore a confused look. He asked curiously, "What's a virtue?"_

_Kovu replied knowingly, "It's the good things we do in life. Like sharing or telling the truth. You should always live by virtues."_

_Taraji's face lit up when he understood the concept. "Oh, like being nice and stuff!"_

"_Exactly," Kovu nodded. The two continued on their mini-adventure until they reached a peculiar rock formation. Taraji looked about in wonder and raced over to a large oval shaped rock. _

"_Wow!" he called out in glee. The dark orange cub tried to leap up onto the rock's tan side, but he was too little and couldn't quite reach the top. His claws raked across the stone's edge and he slid back down, landing with a thump. Kovu shook his head and smiled as he padded over to his son. Kovu said, "Come 'ere, you!" Grabbing Taraji by the scruff of the neck, he lifted the cub up and sat him down on the rock._

_Taraji laughed and said a thank you and began to explore all the crevices the five stones made as they overlapped. It was like a cub playhouse to him, and Kovu tried to catch him playfully when his son would stick his head out from the openings. The two enjoyed their time together until they saw tiny spots of water on the dusty tops of the rocks._

"_Come on Taraji, let's go. It's starting to rain," proclaimed Kovu. He waited for his son to jump down and follow him._

_As Taraji climbed out of a crevice and reached the edge of a high rock, he stopped and looked down at the drop. For a grown lion, it would be merely a hop down, but for a young cub it was like a cliff, and Taraji backed away slightly. Seeing as his son was a bit intimidated by the jump, Kovu walked back and stood parallel to the rocky edge. "Hop on," he said pleasantly, indicating his back._

_Taraji grinned and jumped onto his father's dark back, landing on all four white paws. Kovu looked back, and seeing as his passenger was secure, loped back to Pride Rock as the rain started to sprinkle._

"_Hey, Dad," asked Taraji curiously. He lay down, resting the front of his body on Kovu's soft dark brown mane. "What's that place called anyway?"_

_Kovu smiled, "Five Stones."_

Now time had passed and Taraji was older and larger. He could now scramble up onto the large rock's sides without help. He raced to the rock he had previously required assistance with and clambered up the edge, Fahari on his heels. Vitani bounded onto the flat top of a stone and made herself comfortable, while keeping an eye on the boys.

Fahari leaped onto the tallest vantage point and strutted braggingly. He boasted, "I'm king of this rock! Bow down, Taraji. I'm the best lion here!" He attempted to roar, but it came out more cub-like than he intended.

Taraji snuck into a small dark tunnel that wound itself around behind Fahari. Once he had a clear view of the self-confident cub, he growled and pounced! Connecting with the beige cub's back, Fahari was knocked clear off the tall rock and tumbled down onto a lower one. Taraji perched precariously on the edge above and laughed, "That's for scratching me earlier! Only the true king wins!"

Fahari rose to his paws, physically fine, but his inner pride wounded. He growled at the dark orange cub angrily, and Taraji's joking expression faded. "Fahari, I was just joking around," he said apologetically. The other cub ceased his growling, but the annoyance remained in his body language.

It was then that Fahari glanced out over the plains and noticed the tall grasses parting. Something was moving towards them, and he leapt down and prepared himself to fight if it was a threat. Vitani's ears perked up and she tensed her body if danger proved to be present, but by the way the grasses were parting it seemed like whatever was approaching them was small.

Then a lioness cub slightly older than them with tan fur emerged from the grasses, panting from her long run from Pride Rock. Noticing the other cubs, she smiled and greeted them. "Taraji! Fahari! There you guys are! Whatcha doing?"

Fahari groaned and slid into a dark cave-like crevice formed from the two largest rocks at Five Stones. He remained there, green eyes glowing in the dark, daring the lioness cub to enter. Taraji sighed at Fahari's behavior and said to the lioness cub, "Just playing. Wanna join us, Laini?"

Laini's brown eyes lit up with delight and she replied, "Sure, we can play hide and seek or something. You two hide, and I'll seek. Oh, and Vitani, sorry about not telling you I was coming."

Vitani shrugged, "No problem."

Soon Laini was in position on the grass with her tan paws over her brown eyes, counting to twenty. As soon as she began, Taraji leaped and dived into the first dark hole he found; the one Fahari was hidden in.

"Get out, this is my hiding place!" hissed Fahari in a low voice so not to alert Laini of their position. He peered outside to make sure Laini wasn't peeking, his reddish-brown bangs falling in his green eyes.

Taraji tried to reason, "Well, let's share then."

"No!" whispered Fahari angrily.

"Come on, Fahari, I don't have time to find another hiding place!"

Fahari sighed in annoyance and replied, "Fine, stay here. Just be quiet. I don't want her finding me." He shifted his position slightly to make room for the dark orange cub. Taraji settled in the crevice beside Fahari and waited as Laini exclaimed, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Laini searched and the two cubs held their breath. It was getting pretty warm inside the crevice and they wanted to pant, but were afraid of revealing their hiding spot. Just when they thought she had given up and began to relax, Laini's head appeared at the entrance. "Gotcha!"

Taraji and Fahari screamed from the suddenness of Laini's find, and crouched low in the corner. When their hearts began to slow down and breathing returned to normal, Fahari hissed, "Scare us half to death why don't you!" He got up and draped his front legs and upper body over the entrance to the crevice. Taraji did the same beside him.

Laini replied, "Well _sorry." _Taraji sighed again. Fahari was evidently a sore loser, especially when it came to Laini.

Laini approached the beige cub tentatively, peering inside their 'clubhouse.' "Can I come in too?" she asked.

"No!" Fahari retaliated. "No girls allowed."

Laini put on her cutest face and begged, "Please?"

Fahari growled, "No girls allowed. This is our cave, right Taraji?"

Taraji looked at Fahari, surprised that the argument had been switched over to him. _What should I say?_ he thought frantically. If he sided with Laini and said she could play, then Fahari wouldn't be his friend any more. Fahari had a bad temper and held grudges easily. And the cave _was _too small for her to fit.

"Umm…I…guess so," he blurted out. Seeing the joy on Fahari's face, he continued. "Yeah…yeah…this is our cave. No girls allowed." The power of the harsh words he belted out made him finish, "We don't need you. So leave us alone!"

He was feeling quite proud of himself as his peer cheered him on. But then Taraji looked at Laini's face, and his spirits sank when tears sprang to her eyes. Suddenly, everything he had ever been taught came rushing back to his mind. _"Play nice," his mother would say. "Think before you act," his father would say._

Taraji shook his head and crawled out of the crevice. Laini began to back up, her feelings deeply hurt by his unkind words. "No, Laini, I didn't mean…wait…Laini, I'm sorry!" She turned and began running back home through the tall golden grass, sniffling and starting to cry.

"Alright, you got rid of her!" rejoiced Fahari as he too scrambled out of the crevice. "Nice going!" He lifted his paw up for a high five, and fully expecting one.

Taraji slapped the other's paw away. He looked up at Vitani's stunned face, for she never expect Taraji to be the one to make Laini leave…and certainly not bring her to tears, even if Laini had a tender heart whose emotions could be hurt easily. Fahari asked, annoyed, "What was that for?"

He felt like scum. He felt like dirt. He felt like the lowliest lion on the planet. "Just leave me alone," he muttered, and ran back deeper into the Pridelands as Fahari and Vitani watched him go.

**Once again, i took ideas from the 6NA books, the name of the river (Zuberi) and Five Stones. Those belong to Disney, sadly not me, so plz dont go runnin 2 Mickey Mouse complaining that I stole their stuff. And lots of new characters being introduced. Hope it wasn't confusing. I also need some help, I need more descriptive words for Taraji's color. Just calling him "dark orange" is getting kinda old, so if youve seen his pic on my fanart account, then you know what color he is. Kinda a burnt orange color, you get the idea. If you have any suggestions, leave it in your review. Anyway, Chap 11 soon to come! **


	11. Glimmer

**Thanx to my reviewers! I'm soo happy...school's out for Thanksgiving! So here I am, listenin to music and typing this. Anyway, enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 11: Glimmer

Pearly tears ran down Laini's tan cheeks, and her pace slowed as her sprinting began to weaken her. Looking forward, she surprisingly saw that she was nearly at Pride Rock's base. It was amazing what one could do when they were upset. Wiping away the wet droplets that dripped from her eyes, she began to finish her walk and climb up Pride Rock's promontory.

Why did Taraji say that? Usually it was Fahari that jeered and taunted her, while Taraji would always try to joke around and keep peace. His efforts never prevailed though, and after much time, she had built up an emotional immunity to Fahari's insults. Never expecting her playful ally to betray her, the prince's sudden diatribe wounded her emotions severely. Laini had always been told her feelings were easily bruised.

Sighing out a sob, her pace was melancholy as she worked her way around to the spot where she had seen her mother last. And sure enough, Salihi was still there, bathing her bronze fur after her morning meal. She appeared to be talking to Kiara, and Laini sniffed again. Salihi's ear's twitched and she turned her head to see her cub. Looking worriedly at her daughter's puffy, shining eyes, Salihi rose and rushed to her side.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" the mother asked. She used a light brown paw to wipe away another tear off the lioness cub's tan cheek. "Is it Fahari again?" She was well aware of the beige cub's bullying towards her daughter.

Laini shook her head and replied shakily between sniffs, "N-no. It was…" She stopped in mid-sentence, glancing towards Kiara, who was listening intently on their conversation. As much as she was hurt at him, she didn't want to get Taraji in trouble. But the truth blurted out of her mouth anyway, "…Ta-Taraji. We were playing and he…he…told me to leave them alone. H-he said he didn't need me there."

Salihi was confused. Taraji? The bully? No…it couldn't be. But from the way Laini spoke, and from the look in her eyes, it was the truth. Salihi exchanged a look with Kiara, and the queen rose from her position and began to climb down Pride Rock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taraji stopped running when he began to pant heavily and his legs began to ache from exhaustion. Looking up from where he had halted, he noticed he had journeyed to the waterhole, which was still in the northern area of the Pridelands, but more westbound. Padding slowing and tiredly up to the water's edge, Taraji sat there glumly and stared at his rippled reflection.

_I'm not a prince, _he thought sadly. _A real prince wouldn't make a girl cry. _

He observed his dark orange spice colored fur as the waves grew gentler the father away they traveled from their animal drinkers. He was the tiniest bit scruffy here and there, much like his dad. And his color and muzzle shape was similar to the king's too. But at that moment he felt like he would never be like Kovu. Dad never threw out insults like that. Dad never made lionesses burst into tears.

Growling in frustration, Taraji slapped at his reflection in the water. Cool water splashed in his face, and water droplets slid down his whiskers and dripped slowly off them. He blinked the water out of his hazel eyes, and sighed sadly. _Why did I do that? How could I be such an idiot? I didn't wanna be mean to Laini, but I didn't want Fahari to be mad at me._

Taraji stayed glued to that spot on the edge of the waterhole, feeling like…like…_Fahari, _he thought. That's what Fahari always did, say whatever to whoever to get what he wanted. Did he really want to be like him? He remained there until he heard a soft padding and another form join him. Looking to his right, his eyes met with the light golden-peach leg of a lioness. Taraji looked skyward to see Kiara's face looking down at him with disappointment. Taraji cringed, waiting for the punishment he felt as if he deserved.

Kiara sighed, "Taraji…why? I thought you knew better." His eyes fell to the ground at his white paws, and he searched for the right words.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't…I mean…I didn't mean what I said," he replied, fumbling with his words. He stared intently at a small insect on the green grass while he felt Kiara's disappointed stare on him.

"But why did you say that to Laini? She's never done anything bad to you. I'm really disappointed in you, Taraji," she reprimanded. Kiara glared disapprovingly at him, and his heart plummeted.

No, not this. He'd rather her yell at him than blatantly say that she was disappointed in him. His spirits sank lower and a lump began to form in Taraji's throat. He replied shakily, "It's…we were playing a game. It was really stupid….Fahari, he didn't want Laini in…in his hiding spot." Kiara raised her eyebrows, as if to say _That's it?_ Taraji sniffed and his eyes began to moisten. He began to shake holding back tears as he continued between sniffs. "I didn't want…F-Fahari to be…mad at me. I sided with…him and I…I…I'm sorry…"

Kiara sighed, and surprisingly, began to smile. Taraji looked up, and became confused. Why was she smiling?

Kiara said, "I was the same way when I was your age. I never thought before I acted. Like the time when I first met your dad."

Taraji's glum expression brightened slightly, to know he wasn't the only one that ever done something wrong. He asked curiously, still crying a little, "When you first…m-met Dad?"

Kiara nodded, "I was little older than you when it happened. Your grandpa always told me to stay in the Pridelands, but I wanted to see what was in the Outlands. I snuck away from Timon and Pumbaa, my babysitters, and accidentally ran into your dad. We almost got eaten by crocodiles."

Taraji's listened in wonder. King Kovu and Queen Kiara almost became a croc's lunch? "But, you were okay, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is that I could've been hurt or killed because I didn't think. You acted before you thought, and really hurt Laini's feelings," she replied. Taraji's eyes fell to the ground again, and he shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Taraji," she said to get his attention. He gazed back up at her face.

She pulled him close, giving him a one armed hug. "Listen, we all make mistakes when we're cubs, I know from experience. I'll make you a deal," she offered.

Taraji looked up into her amber eyes and asked, "What?"

"I won't punish you this time, and I won't tell Dad. We'll just put this whole thing behind us, okay? But only if you apologize to Laini," she replied. Taraji nodded and a smile returned to his face once more.

Kiara released him and stood up. She began to walk back in the direction of Pride Rock, and looked back over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Taraji smiled and ran to catch up to his mother. He matched her pace once he had reached her and they walked silently most of the way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go on," Kiara said, nudging Taraji with a paw. Taraji slid along the ground an inch and then stood up on all four white paws. He nodded and she left, walking down Pride Rock.

Taraji sighed and trudged around Pride Rock, replaying in his mind what he was to say to Laini. _Laini, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise. _No, that wouldn't work, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. The whole thing was embarrassing in an odd sort of way too, and he felt extremely guilty.

Once he saw her around the corner alone playing with her paws by nudging a rock uninterestingly, he inhaled deeply. _She probably hates my guts now, _he thought. Padding up behind her, she turned and her brown eyes lit up for a nanosecond, and then became sorrowful as she recalled the morning's events. He shuffled his paws uncomfortably and started to speak, "Hey."

"Hi," she replied with a touch of distaste. She pretended to watch a butterfly flutter happily past her, but she was definitely listening. Laini's ears weren't pinned back, but perked up and taking in his voice as he spoke, eyes on his paws as he sat down.

"Um…listen…about today…" he began uncertainly. He sighed inwardly as her tail twitched slightly and her eyes blinked more often. This approached wasn't working and he needed a new one. Then one came to him all at once! He remembered not too long ago Grandpa telling him how you could tell if someone was lying. If they looked you directly in the eyes and spoke sincerely, the truth was evident. Looking away represented lies. Perhaps if he tried the truthful method?

He gazed directly at Laini, who was still was watching the butterfly as it landed on a nearby branch and fluttered its wings gracefully. Taraji mustered up all the confidence he could find and spoke truthfully, "I was really stupid. I'm really sorry, Laini. Really."

Then Laini looked at him with shining eyes, but not showing any other change in emotion. She muttered sadly, "I thought you were my friend…"

"I am. I just…I dunno. I wanted Fahari to be my friend too. I'm really, really, really sorry. I didn't mean a word I said, really," he replied apologetically. He looked away after this, feeling horribly guilty and, at the same time, relieved.

"Positive?" she asked a little tentatively. She had brightened up slightly and the moisture was gone from her brown eyes.

Taraji smiled at the sight of a more cheerful Laini. He nodded, "Positive."

The two exchanged a toothy smile, and with a flick of their different colored tails, each turned and reported the peaceful agreement to their respective families.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About two months passed and the three cubs had pretty much forgotten the entire ordeal and continued on with their daily routine; the two lion cubs playing with Nyota, (with the difference of Fahari showing more of a nicer side to the black cub), then Laini wanting to play, Taraji accepting, and Fahari teasing her. But now, there was one noticeable difference among the three. Learning from his mistake, Taraji stood up for what he thought was right and for Laini. This often angered Fahari, and he would storm off, muttering incomprehensible words to himself and not speaking to his dark red-orange friend for the rest of the day.

But things would always return to normal, and the beige cub and tan cub disregarded something that Taraji interpreted as a warning between the three; tension. It had always been there, but only in very tiny, undetected proportions. For example, when Fahari would snap or argue, Laini and Taraji would exchange an annoyed glance, which the other noticed and accused of not being his friend anymore. Of course the two contradicted this preposterous notion; all they had done was look at each other, but it was no good. Fahari would return later, and all three would be uncomfortable with the earlier argument and even when they began to play again, tension crackled in the air like fire.

One evening as the sun was setting beautifully over the lush plains, Taraji entered the cave to get ready for a restful nights sleep, but it never came. He tossed and turned, and a nearby elderly lioness grunted when a white back paw connected with her shoulder. Sighing and clamping his eyes shut, he tried counting antelope. Still nothing. Finally as the sun had fallen significantly in the sky and was now touching the horizon almost gingerly, the prince sighed unhappily and padded outside into the cool air under the multicolor sky. He looked around curiously for something to do and spotted the pathway leading to the summit of Pride Rock. He'd never been up there before and always wondered what the Pridelands looked from the tallest point in the kingdom.

As he began to walk toward the incline, head angled toward the vast plains to his side, he connected with something solid and fell over backward. Suppressing a yowl, he shook his head and looked around wildly for the seemingly invisible animal…if it was an animal. Suddenly he heard a giggle straight ahead of him and realized that the air in front of him black, not orange like the rest of the environment around him.

"Nyota! I didn't see ya. Wasn't paying attention, I guess," explained Taraji. He rose to his paws again and dusted the dirt out of his mane, which had grown ever so slightly, and off of the white-colored part of his nose.

The thin, black lioness cub flicked her tailed, revealing the bright white tuft. A smile and another giggle came to her cream muzzle and she replied, "I guess not. Where're ya going?"

"Just needed to…think," he replied evasively. Her concerned expression made him finish. "I dunno, it's just…Fahari gets on my nerves sometimes, that's all." The two had gotten in another verbal fight earlier.

She nodded understandingly. "Well, see ya tomorrow then." Smiling, Nyota padded inside the cave and curled up in a ball near a stony wall. Soon she was in a deep slumber.

Taraji then resumed his climb up the rocky pathway, stopping when a chilly wind blew and made him shiver. Surveying his surroundings, he realized his had reached the peak, and was a bit surprised to find another larger form already there. The shadowy male form against the vibrant orange sun made Taraji squint his eyes slightly, as it could be one of two lions.

The lion turned, revealing surprised emerald eyes, one with a faint permanent scar. Kovu's face soon turned and he watched Taraji with confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the den by now?" he asked. Taraji was usually one that fell asleep quickly and early.

Taraji shrugged, "I couldn't sleep." The cub tentatively joined his father at the western edge, wondering whether or not he was going to be sent to bed. But Kovu just smiled half-heartedly and looked across the orange horizon.

The dark lion king said quietly, "I come up here to think sometimes." He seemed a bit melancholy that evening, like he was remembering something horrible from his past.

Taraji face fell. Guess he wasn't the only one with troubles that night. The two were silent for a moment, each in their own mind, until Kovu broke the silence by moving into a sitting position. He looked at the sunset, noticing the amount of light still left and said, "Come here."

Taraji looked up curiously and joined the king. Looking at him in the light, his features had become more cheerful, like reminisces in his mind had switched from bad to good.

"See the sunset, Taraji? Everything the light touches belongs to us, our kingdom. Like the sun, a king's time as ruler rises and sets. One day the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new king," said Kovu, smiling. His dark brown bangs moved lightly in the cool breeze as it licked their similar faces.

"Really? This'll belong to me?" asked Taraji in wonder. He'd never thought about being king in that way.

Kovu nodded, "Uh-huh. All of it." He then added, "But you gotta rule it fairly. Being king's not always about just getting what you want."

"Aww, come on Dad, I can do it," said Taraji, half-cocky.

Kovu grinned and cuffed him on the head lightly and he almost fell from the weight of the adult paw on him. The older lion replied playfully, "You need to grow some first, don't ya think?"

"I guess so," he sighed. Being king sounded exciting, full of adventure, and he couldn't wait. But sometimes when he was playing, it seemed like it was the least pleasurable thing to do. Guess you could say he had mixed feelings on the subject.

Some time passed and the sun completely set as they chatted. The two then heard another creature reach the top of Pride Rock, and from the sound of its footsteps, it wasn't a lioness. Stepping out into the dim light, the golden form of Simba appeared. He had aged in the eight months since Taraji's birth, and his muzzle now showed more noticeable signs of gray. In the moonlight they saw faint occasional silvery hairs scattered sparsely throughout his mane, which now didn't have as much of a youthful shine as it once did.

As he approached them under the glimmering twilight stars, he said, "I thought I might find you two here."

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Taraji. He ran and wrapped himself around Simba's legs, to which the other lion chuckled.

Simba said to Kovu, "Kiara was looking for you, just wondering if you'd gotten back from the water hole."

Kovu replied, "Yeah, Taraji came up here and we were just talking."

Simba smiled knowingly, "Have you told him about the Great Kings yet?"

"Great Kings?" Taraji piped up, somewhat excited. Kovu shook his head and the three lay down together under the stars. As another chilly breeze blew by, Taraji scooted closer to Kovu's warm, comforting mane and the dark lion looked upward.

"This is something your mom told me, Taraji, and Grandpa told her. You see those stars up there?" Kovu asked as he gazed at the glittering lights above. The dark orange cub looked skyward and nodded. Yeah, he saw them, but what was so special about them anyway? Many times he had seen the stars, but after a time they began to seem ordinary and he had just accepted them as a part of nature, like the wind or rocks.

"The Great Kings of the past are up there. Wise kings who've ruled before watch us and help guide us. Whenever you feel lost, it's good to look to the stars for help. They'll always be there."

Taraji looked at the sparkling sky in wonder and asked, "When you and Grandpa are up there, will you help me?"

Simba and Kovu both smiled and the father replied, "You bet we will." Taraji grinned and jumped on Kovu's back for a better look. He climbed up and rested his upper body on the lion's dark brown bangs between the ears, and Kovu looked upward with his emerald eyes to see Taraji. The cub nipped playfully at the dark lion's ear, and winced inwardly at the tiny pinch and laughed outwardly.

Simba smiled, remembering Mufasa and him all those years ago. He asked, "Neither of you have heard the story of the Brightest Star, have you?" Kovu and Taraji both shook their heads, and the old lion continued, "When I was a cub, my father told me the story of one of the greatest lion kings who ever ruled. His name was Mohatu, and he was my great-grandfather."

Taraji interrupted, "So that would make him my…" He pondered for a moment, counting up the generations. "Great-great-great-great grandpa."

Kovu corrected, "No, great-great-great grandpa, Taraji. Now let Simba finish." Taraji was slightly embarrassed at his mistake, then became attentive again as Simba wove his tale.

"Many, many years ago, the Pride Lands were in a terrible drought. Mohatu made a law about how much water each animal should drink out of the water hole. But one day a lazy lion came and drank and drank. An antelope approached the lion and asked for a drink, and he attacked her. All the animals ran in fear. Mohatu was furious when he received the news."

"Mohatu then traveled miles until he reached the Great River and saw a crocodile was crying. He asked the crocodile why he was sad, and the croc said that no one would come near him because he accidentally bit a hippo's tail before. Mohatu said he would help the crocodile gain the other animals trust, then walked along the river and saw a hippo and asked her why she wouldn't drink out of the river. She said she was scared of the crocodile. Then Mohatu encountered a wildebeest, who didn't drink cause he was scared of the hippo and so on, and so on."

"Mohatu realized that in order for the animals to drink out of the river and survive the drought, they had to trust one another. He made a law that until the drought was over, no animal could harm one another, but a zebra said that since the first law was broken, another one could be broken. He wanted protection from the wildebeest. But the wildebeest didn't trust the hippo, who didn't trust the crocodile, so all the animals agreed that it was each animal for themselves."

"The animals stampeded towards the river and the cheetah tried to overtake the zebra and giraffe with speed, but Cheetah was kicked and fell down while the animals trampled her in the stampede. Zebra reached the river first, then became stuck in quicksand and the other animals couldn't help him. When Mohatu arrived with Cheetah on his back, he told Crocodile to help. Crocodile was able to dig Zebra out to safety."

"Apologies were given, and peace came to the animals of the Pridelands. The drought soon ended and many years under Mohatu's gentle and wise rule passed. Then one day, the old king died. The animals began fighting again. Then one night they noticed a new star, brighter than the others, appear in the sky. They became peaceful again, knowing it was the spirit of their beloved king."

"And that's how my great-grandfather became known as The Brightest Star," finished Simba. He glanced upward at the navy blue sky and his amber eyes rested on the brightest light in the sky. He smiled as his eyes adverted to another light star close by Mohatu's spirit. It was dimmer, but still brighter in comparison to the regular ones around it.

"I never knew that," muttered Kovu as he scanned the night sky. It was amazing how many ancestors were above them. Taraji's hazel eyes shone with the reflections of the lights.

The stars over them glimmered as the royal family stargazed, the former and present kings remembering their pasts, and the prince looking to his future.

But in a distant land, family peace was scarcely found…

**The story Simba told was the plot from the book, TLK: The Brightest Star, so I'm not claiming it, just...borrowing it. But its not mine. Dont sue me. Anyway, Happy Almost Thanksgiving!**


	12. Ignored

**Shorter chap this time, but it's a bit eye opening. And we haven't seen Kutu, Rubani's youngest son, since chap 4, soooo…**

Chapter 12: Ignored

Bluntly put, it made him sick. Every day he would see them together. Engaging in conversations. Exploring the lands. Spending time together. Kutu felt like he wanted to throw chunks and just walk away from his life and find a new one.

Once he had been happy, a carefree cub, oblivious to the realities of life. But that was about a year ago, and Kutu had aged into a young teen. The clump of brown hair that was emerging as a young cub had lengthened down the back of his neck and hung over his face in an unruly mess of bangs. His limbs had lengthened, his rust-colored body mass increased. Perched on the large limb of an almost barren tree, Kutu now watched the two couples of lions he both loved and loathed.

One couple in the distance, his father and brother, talked in serious tones and marched regally among the sparsely populated dry lands. Kutu shook his head with a mixture of irritation and sadness. How could anyone be that dull and serious? Ijayo had become worse than his father! His older brother had increased in stature to a young adult, but his range of emotions had diminished to only a limited amount of feelings; rage, jealousy, greed, and envy. In trying to mold his youngest son into the perfect warrior, Rubani had created the beginning's of what Kutu believed was a monster. Ijayo scared his younger brother sometimes, and Kutu even saw Rubani wince with fear during one of Ijayo's angry outbursts. And King Rubani wasn't easily frightened.

Adverting his gaze, he spotted another couple, a lion and lioness. They were laughing, frolicking through the brittle savanna grasses without a care in the world, stopping to sit side by side. The teenage male lion reached over and nuzzled the adolescent lioness while Kutu watched jealously from afar. The lion's name was Mfaraka and the lioness was none other than Kutu's best friend, Cheneta.

Kutu scowled and looked away. Cheneta had also grown into a young teen and Kutu had developed feelings for her. At first he was oblivious to these new emotions, and life continued as it always did. The two best friends had remained close until _he _showed up. _Mfaraka_, Kutu thought disgustedly. An adolescent rogue with no family, no friends, no pride that Rubani had reluctantly taken in. Mfaraka's past was still a mystery to Kutu, but he didn't care. The only thought on the rust colored lion's mind was how wrong the newcomer and Cheneta were for each other.

Kutu jumped down from the tree branch and landed on hard dusty earth. He looked around and sighed at the poor landscape. The Grasslands were now in a full-fledged drought. The last rain had fallen about one month ago. Before, there had at least been a drizzle every other week, but now…nothing. It was as if nature had stopped functioning. Even the winds didn't feel like a gentle cooling breath on a tired lion's face, but more like a hot desert breeze. The majority of the herds had already moved on, and what was left the meat was tough and dry. If Kutu were old enough, he would leave right now. The life of a rogue would be better than this. Nobody would notice his departure anyway. No one cared.

_Except for mom_, he thought sadly. Kutu began to walk slowly to the shallow river to quench his thirst. His throat burned with dust as the sun beat down unrelenting on his back. Indeed, Kasura was the only one that seemed to pay Kutu any attention these days. Rubani always ignored him, favoring Ijayo the prince, and Cheneta was always with Mfaraka.

Once at the river, Kutu lapped up the murky water gratefully. The water levels had greatly receded until they were just a foot from the bottom, and mud had mixed with liquid. Kutu remembered as a cub crossing this very river, but then it had been as deep as Rubani was tall. Now Kutu could wade in it. Once done drinking, the lion stared at his reflection. What did Cheneta see in Mfaraka that he didn't have? Kutu wasn't scrawny or weak, but more like average. He didn't look _that _bad. His sharp edges to his face were like his father's and his nose was a rounded triangular shape. His mother always said that his eyes were his best features, like the blue-green color of a jungle pool of water. And he didn't think he acted like a jerk either. So what was it, this hidden charm of Mfaraka? Mfaraka looked quite different from any of Kutu's family. He was the color of honey with a half grown mane that was a fair, shining blonde. He had rounded features, a broad jaw, and dark brown eyes. Maybe it was his uniqueness that attracted Cheneta? _What does it matter anyway? She's never going to like me_, thought Kutu sadly.

As Kutu was immersed in his thoughts, the ground vibrated and a large form leaped over him, followed by another. Kutu's head whipped around to see an orange blur, followed by a dark brown one. As his eyes came into focus and the two sprinting creatures were more visible, Kutu saw his brother engaged in a chase with a thin gazelle. The gazelle then leaped over a rock and dashed clear away from Ijayo, much to the chocolate brown lion's rage. Ijayo stopped and watched with fire in his eyes as what could have been his dinner leap away.

"Damn!" he yelled angrily. "Now I'm going to have to eat whatever the lionesses drag in tonight!"

Kutu sighed disgustingly. The lionesses actually excelled at hunting with their training they had received in preparation for the fight with the Pridelanders. Kutu was actually fairly good at hunting too, but he didn't like to brag about it. But his brother thought there was no one better than himself and himself alone. Kutu frowned sadly, remembering the way Ijayo used to be; nice, always following Dad around, offering to play with Kutu. What had happened to his brother?

"What's wrong with that?" Kutu spoke up, loud enough for Ijayo to hear. The dark lion turned around to see his brother. His indigo eyes didn't light up, but burned darker with rage.

"Everything! Now move," growled Ijayo. He brushed past Kutu, knocking the adolescent backward into the shallow river. Muddy water splashed everywhere and Kutu's brown bangs hung in a messy slop of mud-caked hair, dripping the murky water into his eyes. Kutu shook his head and slapped the water angrily with a paw, causing a stream of liquid to hit Ijayo's back. The young adult whipped around, pure hate dancing in his eyes, and Kutu withdrew in pure terror.

Ijayo roared, bounded toward the edge of the river, and rose a cream colored paw with claws unsheathed. He brought it down powerfully, and as it connected with Kutu's jaw, the adolescent realized right then and there what a threat his brother had become. Kutu was sent flying backwards into the water, and the side of his face was buried deep in the wet sand at the bottom. Kutu cried out in pain and raised his face out of the water, seeing pink trails flow on the surface. He felt his jaw with a paw and winced painfully. Drawing it back, crimson blood mixed with water and sediment covered his paw, and he tried flexing his jaw muscles only to be met with more agony. Looking back on the shore, Kutu saw Ijayo standing on the edge with no hint of emotion on his face. The hatred was gone, the anger diminished. Just an emotionless, uncaring stare, and with a smirk, Ijayo turned and disappeared in the dry grasses.

Kutu rose weakly and dragged himself out of the water. He looked down and saw blood dripping onto the rough sandy shore. Suddenly, he felt hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes, partially due to the physical pain, but mostly because of the emotional damage he endured. He gazed out at the savanna, the cliffs that he called home looming in the distance.

"Brother, what's happened to you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasura watched as Ijayo and Rubani returned to the cliff alcove, exhausted from their busy day. Ijayo gave an unfeeling nod to his mother as a greeting, then laid down in a piece of shade around the corner and napped. Kasura watched her oldest son disappear around the corner until he was out of earshot, and then turned to Rubani.

"I'm worried, Rubani," said Kasura quietly. She gazed down at her light brown legs to hide her tears.

Rubani looked at her questioningly. He asked confused, "What's there to worry about? Our plan is going smoothly. Soon we'll have green lands and a good home. Don't you want that?"

Kasura nodded. She continued, "Of course. Who doesn't? But…"

"But what?"

"Do we really have to take the Pridelands by force? This drought has already weakened us," replied Kasura, trying to avoid to topic that was really on her mind. A topic that worried her greatly.

Rubani replied angrily, "You know what they done to me all those years ago! If I hadn't been trained well in Kimwitu Valley, then I would be dead now!" A tear slid down Kasura's face, and Rubani softened up slightly. Rubani's original home, where he grew up, was Kimwitu Valley. He replied more gently, "Just thinking of what happened then…I just want the satisfaction of revenge."

Kasura's eyes gained the light of anger and her voice now held a surprising edge, "But using Ijayo to do it! He's our son, not some warrior to do your bidding! How could you! How could you?"

Rubani gasped silently at Kasura's tantrum. She was never one to argue, never one to speak her mind, and now this sudden burst of anger…it frightened the king. He regained his composure quickly though and replied, "He's still our son, only stronger. Nothing's changed."

"Rubani, have you really seen him? The hatred he gets in his eyes, and that emotionless stare he has. He scares me…And Kutu. Have you paid attention to him either? He's depressed. Our sons…" replied Kasura softly and sadly.

"Nonsense," Rubani quickly dismissed, but there was a slight quaver in his voice. Rubani began pacing, and a warm gust of air echoed through the ledges of the cliffs, ruffling Rubani's large black mane. He muttered, "Nonsense…"

Kasura watched Rubani pace back and forth in front of her. She looked away and said sadly, "And training the pride to become fighters. You know how far back this pride's family heritage goes, even if you aren't a blood related part of it. We've always been peaceful, the Grasslanders. To become fighters…it goes against our nature."

Rubani looked Kasura in her green eyes and stopped pacing. "I'm aware. But how brutal the lions of the Pride Lands are, they're not going to accept an entire pride of lions just like that. If we're not trained for battle, then how will we survive? The Pride Lands are the closest lands to us, and if we stay here, we'll die. If we move, but aren't ready to fight for a fertile land, we'll die. What do you expect me to do, Kasura? I can't let my pride starve to death."

"You don't have to brainwash Ijayo though," replied Kasura softly. Another tear slid down her cheek.

"He's not being brainwashed! I'm just teaching him what he need to know about conquering and ruling a pride," Rubani lashed back. His tail swept the ground in violent thrashes and he growled to himself.

"All you teach him is about killing the lionesses in the Pridelands and getting revenge. And you train him to kill. What do you call that? Don't you worry when he looks at you with anger and hatred? It worries me," said Kasura, her voice full of a concerned mother's love.

Rubani muttered irately, "He's our key to the pride's survival."

"But doesn't he make you uneasy when he looks at you in that uncaring way?"

At that moment Kutu walked up onto the alcove, still bleeding. Kasura looked at the four bloody claw marks on his muzzle with worry and rushed to his side. Kutu muttered just loud enough for his father to hear, "Ijayo."

Rubani was speechless.

**Well, what do you think? We're at the halfway point! Thanks to all my reviewers that's taken the time to read and review this story so far: Fan Boy 101, Ochi, MinisterSweetGoodKid192006, ShadowSwift, King Ligerion, Kovu 01, and Chrislma! Next update should be mid next week and more new characters will be introduced. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	13. Vitani's Resolve

**This chapter is sad for you 'Tani-lovers, you have been warned! Thanks to my reviewers!**

Chapter 13: Vitani's Resolve

A short time passed in the Pridelands and everything seemed normal. The pride awoke in the morning, went hunting every few days, lazed around, Kiara and Kovu attended to their royal duties, and the pride went to sleep when night fell. Then one week, an event in the royal family disrupted the peaceful routine of life the lionesses and lions at the Pride Lands had maintained.

As the sliver of bright moon was nearly at the new moon stage of it's lunar cycle, a scream pierced the stillness of the night. In the warm corner of the royal cave, a lioness lay panting as it's fellow pride members and a baboon surrounded her. The king paced anxiously outside, each shriek causing the lion's teeth to grit in frustration. He looked to the stars and scanned them for any sort of response to this nightmare.

It hadn't just been his imagination. Kovu had indeed noticed that his sister was expecting, and soon her pregnant abdomen had swelled to such a size that a visit from Rafiki was imminent. Vitani had initially rejected this proposal, claiming she could handle herself, thank you very much. But Kovu had persisted, eventually nearly having to force her to endure a checkup from the old healer. Sighing irritably, she did and Rafiki gave the thumbs up. Kovu had accepted this gesture as a good sign, but only now did he realize he read it wrong. He hadn't noticed the doubtful expression on the mandrills face, or the shakiness of the hands as he gave the thumbs up. Only now, as Vitani lay inside after being in labor for far longer than normal, did he remember.

Kovu glanced inside worriedly as another scream filtered through his ears. Taraji and the other cubs stood near him as he paced, their heads following his pathway on the stone promontory. Taraji approached his father tentatively. He asked uncertainly, "Dad…is Aunt Vitani gonna be okay?"

Kovu stopped pacing and stood silent. Would she be okay? She had been in labor far longer than what he knew to be normal, and was evidently in much more pain than Kiara had been. Vitani was tough; she tolerated pain well. This obviously wasn't your typical labor pain. Coming up with an answer that comforted him as well as his son, Kovu replied, "Yeah. Vitani's tough. She'll make it." Kovu turned away, knowing from the look on Taraji's face that the cub didn't believe his lies. And he himself didn't either.

A few more moments passed, and one last shriek filled the air…. and then silence. Kovu raised his head and perked his ears up, listening for another sound. Nothing. Not even the babble of the lionesses floated through the air as sound waves. Telling the cubs to remain outside, Kovu padded gingerly inside the dark cave, his emerald eye's glowing from the lack of light. He approached the huddled mass of his pride as they hung their heads in silence. Kiara looked at him sadly and his heart began to beat in fear. The crowd made a gap to allow him to pass and he saw her.

To his relief, Vitani was alive. Exhausted and lying in a pool of wet, dark red blood, but alive. She could barely raise her head up, and when she did, tears came to her eyes. Kovu was shocked and taken aback. He had only seen Vitani cry twice in his lifetime, and that was when she was a cub and at Nuka's death. Vitani never, _ever_, shed tears. It was then that he adverted his gaze and spied a limp tiny bundle in Rafiki's arms. It was a female and had brown fur and signs of bangs like her mothers on its forehead. Kovu leaned his head down tentatively until he was at eye level with the infant cub. Rafiki shook his head sadly and Kovu gasped. No, not another one! Not another family member gone. _Nuka…Mother_, Kovu thought sadly. He gritted his teeth and turned his head from the sight. Vitani's daughter, Kovu's niece, was a stillborn.

"Zimwe…" Vitani cried sadly before falling into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zimwe, the lifeless cub, was buried behind Pride Rock's base beside Sarabi's grave. It had been a solemn ceremony; Vitani being the one hit the hardest. She would retreat for hours at a time saying she was going out for some air, but the others knew that the lioness was mourning and attempting to harden her heart against this tragedy. Although Vitani didn't admit it, Kovu knew that she had longed to be a mother. Everything that had happened in his sister's life, she deserved to be a mother. Kovu himself had mourned also for the loss of his niece and would curse the Great King's for the unfair loss on lonely nights.

He had managed to pry the information of Zimwe's father out of Vitani also. He had been a young rogue that was living a short way away from the borders, coming from a distant northern kingdom. Zimwe's father had planned on hopefully joining the Pridelanders to be with his mate, something Vitani had kept a secret. One day as she was far along in her pregnancy, she had gone to visit him. She had searched for hours for her mate, until coming along his dismembered body a good few miles from the Pride Lands border. She had mourned and then quickly bottled up her grief, clinging to the hope of their unborn cub. Now with the death of her daughter, Vitani had close to nothing. "It doesn't matter anyway," she would now mumble bitterly.

But Kovu had more of something that his sister lacked. He had a larger dosage of family than she had, so the loss of a family member was quickly healed on his heart. He had his queen, Kiara, and their beloved son. The king also had his pride and Simba and Nala whom had accepted him as part of the family. But Vitani only had her brother and their fellow lionesses whom most were just 'pride-mates'. Besides Kovu, the tough lioness had no real close bonds.

One day as Kovu was sitting with his mate and son Vitani approached him. Her face had hardened and she once again had regained the outer composure of the durable tomboyish lioness. She looked away as Taraji tackled his father playfully, and then resumed her steady walk toward the king.

"Kovu. I need to talk to you," she said stiffly. Kiara and Taraji looked up curiously, but Kovu nodded. He followed his sister until they were out of earshot of anyone but themselves. Finally stopping with a swish of her tail, she continued, "I need to leave."

"What?" he replied unbelieving. No, she couldn't leave. Not his only sibling left! He shook his head in denial.

She continued with a touch of anger, "I…I just need to leave, okay? Is that alright with, _His Majesty_?"

Kovu asked, "Why?" He knew before she began to speak what the answer was.

"This place just holds too many bad memories! I'll come back later. I just need to sort some things out first," Vitani shot back bitterly. She looked away and her gaze fell upon Taraji batting at his mother's reddish brown tufted tail. Kiara flicked it away as he pounced, and Vitani sighed and turned her head back to Kovu.

Kovu looked to the ground and pondered the situation. What if she got hurt? What if…? There were so many what ifs. But Vitani had a strong will, and would most likely depart anyway. He sighed reluctantly and nodded. "You're coming back, right?"

"Duh, genius," she said sassily as if it were obvious. "I wouldn't leave my little brother forever."

Kovu smiled and asked, "Want me to tell the pride?" Vitani shook her head and reported that she had already told a few lionesses and that the gossip would carry the news soon enough.

The lion and lioness looked at each other curiously as the wind ruffled their fur. They had both changed so much and yet had remained the same. Kovu was older, more responsible, and he no longer looked like a young lion. Somehow Kovu had still kept his lighthearted nature, along with his sarcasm. He also had a family now, something that the brownish lioness longed to have. Vitani had changed too in a more discreet way. She was still the same tomboy with her sarcastic jokes and messy bangs, but had revealed hidden maternal feelings with the birth and death of her daughter. The two gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, sharing an understanding only siblings could have. The King of the Pridelands then approached his sister and offered her a departing hug. She was reluctant at first, cocking an eyebrow, to which he grinned. Finally sighing in a mock-exasperated manner, she embraced Kovu. They quickly broke apart from what seemed like their first hug since they were very young.

Then with a teasing smirk, she lightly cuffed him on the shoulder one last time, and Vitani turned to depart the Pridelands.

**Poor Vitani…Next update should be next week! **


	14. Majordomo and Major Changes

**Hey, sorry for the longer wait this time. I took a break from this site after writing In the Dust to do all my Christmas shopping and decorating. As always, thanks to my reviewers! **

Chapter 14: Majordomo and Major Changes 

Seasons passed and the Pridelands were lush and green and the herds of animals grew, along with the inhabitants of Pride Rock. Kovu's mane had lengthened to full length and he had become quite an imposing King, more experienced, but still making the occasional mistakes. Kiara had become a fine huntress, and while not exceptional enough to lead the hunting party like most queens did, she had a middle class rank. Nala still maintained her hunting position as leader. Taraji and the other cubs of his generation had aged into adolescents, and their personalities had developed also.

Taraji walked with Kovu through the Pridelands as Kovu passed down his words of wisdom that he had gained from Simba. The two lions were passing through the plains of lush, green grass, pausing occasionally to marvel at the scenery beforehand. Taraji listened intently as Kovu said, "Everything around us has a balance. As king, you have to understand that balance. You have to respect every creature, from the smallest bug, to the antelope."

The adolescent's confused face made Kovu continue. "Yeah, we have to respect even the ones we eat. Because, Taraji, we're all connected in the circle of life. When we die our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass."

"Cool," Taraji said with a smile. The prince had aged and his milk chocolate colored mane was growing in the same way as Kovu's. It had grown down the back of his neck, now advancing around the sides of his face. His voice was deeper, and he was three quarters of his full height. Taraji's pearly white teeth shown as he grinned. His hazel eyes had spotted a young teenage black lioness streak across the savanna with her mother, obviously engaged in a hunting lesson.

"Taraji?" Kovu said to regain his pupil's attention. No response was shown, and Taraji's eyes were transfixed on the dark lioness as she chased after her prey. Kovu tried again, only louder, and Taraji's attention was finally attained. Kovu chuckled and continued with their lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, as Kovu and Taraji were beginning to ascend to Pride Rock's promontory, Zazu slowly flew in and landed on a sandstone rock at the base. He bowed to the King and Prince and greeted them. "Good afternoon, Sire! I have a very important announcement to make today."

Taraji glanced at his father for any hint of the announcement. Kovu said to the hornbill, "Let's hear it."

Zazu nodded. "As you know, I'm getting too old to serve as your majordomo. It's simply awful really, but the king and I have already discussed this." He then stretched forth a wing, turning his head. "May I present…" The two lions turned their heads in the direction Zazu was pointing and saw a flying bird gracefully swoop in. They watched as it angled its wings to slow and made a perfect landing beside Zazu. "My daughter and your new stewardess, Nili."

Kovu and Taraji raised their eyebrows. The King had heard Zazu tell of his family, of his daughter and how she was to be the next loyal servant to King Kovu, and mainly Prince Taraji someday in the future. But the surprising thing to Kovu about Nili was that she, while still resembling Zazu, actually looked quite attractive for a bird. Her feathers that covered the majority of her body weren't Zazu's light blue, but a deep indigo with a hint of violet. Her plumage on her belly was an innocent white, while her eyes were a dark purple. Nili was just the right thin, not overly skinny, and her feather tips came out softly. Her beak was the color and shape of her father's, but with more of a delicate polished curve to it. To Taraji, the most surprisingly thing about Nili was that Zazu actually had a daughter.

"Hello," Nili said cheerfully. Her voice was friendly and casual, without any hint of formality to it. Kovu grinned, as while Zazu was a good steward, he was too formal for Kovu's liking.

Zazu corrected his daughter, "Now, Nili, is that anyway to greet the king?" Nili's chipper face fell slightly and she stiffened up at once. She added, "…Your Majesty."

Kovu shook his head. "No, no, it's okay," he assured. Taraji nodded with a twinkle in his eyes, for he shared Kovu's thoughts.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Taraji said to Zazu. The bird then puffed out his chest proudly.

"Of course! How will the royal tradition of stewards and stewardesses be followed without an heir? My mother, Zuzu, was the first one to ever serve the kings, King Ahadi in fact, and for a short time, King Mufasa. Then I served for King Mufasa, King Simba, and your father, King Kovu. The tradition needs to be carried on. Nili will be your stewardess in the future," reported Zazu proudly.

"Mine?" asked Taraji incredulously. He sat down and held a paw to his chest as he said it.

Zazu nodded curtly. "Your father and you when you take the throne." The hornbill then turned to his daughter. He began to re-highlight the important things he had taught her, "Remember, never get too close to ostriches, they have a tendency to kick, and don't ever fly under a hippo. I had a personal experience with that one time and…"

"Dad, I got it," giggled Nili. Zazu sighed and spread his wings out.

"Good luck!" he said, and pecked her lightly on the beak. His mother had done that to Zazu when she passed on her royal service to him, and he done the same. And with a flap, Zazu flew away into the distance, leaving Nili with the king and prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As twilight was setting in, Taraji sat there at Pride Rock's base, admiring her. The soft, black, glossy fur, the almost white underbelly, paws, and muzzle, the delicate white tuft on her tail. Her pearly white smile, her light-hearted laughs, and her deep crystal blue eyes. Taraji sighed as she chatted happily with another adolescent lioness, an orange one named Chungwa. Nyota truly was a star.

Of course, she didn't know he was there, perched on that rock, admiring her from afar. It was hidden cleverly behind an acacia tree that had bloomed out fully, but through the gaps in the leaves he saw and heard her. Every beautiful curve and every melodic giggle. He didn't know he was smiling until another lioness leapt up beside him on the rock.

"Oh, you've got it bad," Laini said playfully. She looked from Taraji's longing hazel eyes to his goofy grin on his face.

"Hmm?" he murmured distractedly. His focus was maintained on Nyota through the sparse gaps in the leaves.

Laini sighed and shook her head while smiling. She said knowingly, "My point exactly."

Taraji suddenly seemed more alert of the tan adolescent lioness beside him. He turned his head once he recognized his friend, only to have his unruly mess of bangs get stuck on a tree branch. After a few moments of rustling and untangling, he said, "Oh, hey Laini!" Laini rolled her brown eyes and laughed.

"So _now_ you notice me," she said in a sarcastic playful manner. Once free of the tree, Taraji swatted her gently on the shoulder.

After a few more moments of silent spying, Laini spoke up, "Well, ask her out already!" Her voice sounded calm enough, but her eyes held a glint of pain. The other lion didn't seem to notice.

Taraji looked at her in a similar way that he looked at Rafiki, the crazy shaman. He asked incredulously, "Are you crazy, Laini? She'd never…I mean….ya know what I mean."

"Taraji, you're sitting on a rock behind a tree. Like you have nearly everyday. Come on, you're the Prince of the Pridelands. What lioness would say no to that? Ya never know…" persuaded Laini. She put on her best pouting expression.

"Uh…But what if she says no?" asked Taraji warily.

Laini perked up instantly and sighed in mock exasperation. "Just get down there." One thing she had learn about Taraji was that while he was easy to persuade on most things, he could be quite stubborn on others and require more of a 'shove' instead of just asking.

Taraji smiled weakly and decided that it was now or never. Jumping down from the rock, he landed in thick grasses and plants, causing a loud rustling sound. He became unfortunately tangled in the foliage, and Laini rolled her eyes and laughed quietly to herself as she saw Nyota's head whip around toward the partially hidden Taraji. A fit of giggles filtered through the prince's ears and he felt his face burn. Oh, the humiliation!

Taraji managed to untangle himself from the bush-like plant and padded up to the two lionesses nervously. Honestly, he felt more like a scruffy rogue, not a prince. Chungwa glanced between the two and somehow sensed Taraji's intentions, for she rose and bade her friend farewell. The prince was thoroughly baffled. How did girls know these things?

Taraji stood in front of Nyota at a loss for words. She waited expectantly with a small twinkle in her blue eyes. "Was there something you wanted, Taraji?" she asked casually.

Taraji gulped and scuffed his toe on the ground. He silently rehearsed his lines in mind. _Uh, yeah, I…oh, what am I doing? Scuffing a toe in the ground like a cub! Okay, Laini, I was just wondering, if maybe you would wanna go for a moonlit walk. There, that's easy. _

Nyota raised her eyebrows when he remained silent. Taraji smiled nervously and began, "Hey, I was just…um, wondering if maybe…" What was his line again?

"If maybe…" said Nyota questioningly.

"Uh…if you would wanna go for a walk around the plains," he said, his words getting faster and quieter as he spoke. Nyota didn't seem very surprised, but her face lit up nevertheless. She smiled shyly and nodded her acceptance.

Laini peered through the leaves, watching Taraji and Nyota walk off into the distance. Her face fell and a well-disguised pained expression came to her face. She sighed and smiled weakly, reluctantly accepting fate and its choice. Taraji and Nyota were meant to be together, and she shouldn't deny them that. A silent tear slid down her face, and she laid her head on her paws. Before she fell into a melancholy slumber, a growl and a flash of red invaded her senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ijayo's indigo eyes shifted from side to side as he scrutinized the pathetic landscape around him. Nothing was left. The beautiful grassy landscape that was once his home, and more importantly, _his land, _was gone. Destroyed, lifeless, barren, and desolate. Not even the barely audible buzzing of insects was present.

Nothing.

The lion scowled disdainfully and swatted at a nearby dusty rock in rage. He watched it skid across the plains stirring up debris, the morning sun rising almost wearily on the horizon. Ijayo then growled to himself when the reward of satisfaction from striking the rock was denied to him. The young adult seemed to always feel angry these days, and the mere lack of another presence was irritating him. The pride was due to arrive any moment at the base of the cliffs, but they were yet to show up. Sunrise, his father had planned. A meeting was scheduled to take place, and the dark lion was certain he knew what it involved.

A few more moments of unbearable waiting passed, and many shadowed forms slinked into sight, some nodding at Ijayo respectfully. Ijayo snarled at those who dared to address him and the accused lionesses would involuntarily take a step back. With these simple movements, it was enough to give Ijayo a satisfied smirk. They had been trained well and now a colder evil resided in his future pride's heart, but he knew they feared him. He played them like a puppet, knowing when to threaten to cut the strings. The power and utter control gave Ijayo a hint of euphoria, but there was only one problem.

His father.

The one obstacle standing in his way to complete and total power was Rubani himself. His father had been different to his son lately, and Ijayo found that during their walks where before conversations had been dripping with murder and power, they now held less of these messages. The mere thought of peacefully cooperating with their sworn enemies caused Ijayo to shake with rage. Wasn't Rubani the one who would get revenge on those cursed Pridelanders? Ijayo supposed his father didn't matter anyway. Once he became king of the sacred Pridelands, Ijayo would have no further use for Rubani.

Then a large shadow regally padded to the center of the gathering group and all eyes turned toward their leader. Ijayo growled in disdain, but endured the diverted attention nevertheless.

"Who is our enemy?" Rubani addressed the pride calmly. His large and imposing form hovered in the others' mind.

The lionesses coldly growled with a distant look in each of their eyes, "The Pridelanders." Flickers of hate danced in Ijayo's eyes and a low growl settled in his mane-covered throat. Rubani nodded, and while his features retained a calmly determined expression, his eyes briefly flashed with anger.

"Look at our homeland. _Your_ homeland. It's gone, and we must move on. Since the Pridelanders are our enemies and their lands are lush and green, we have to obtain their lands. It's our only hope," informed Rubani. Kasura, who was standing in the crowd beside Kutu, nodded solemnly in quiet despair. Ijayo scowled at her weakness.

A deadly silence hung in the air and Rubani used this opportunity to quickly scan over the lifeless Grasslands with some remorse. Turning back to his pride, a glint appeared in his blue eyes.

"Let's move out."

Hidden cleverly in a dead shrub, a pair of violet eyes peered at the departing pride in alarm.

**I may have an update next week, but cant guarantee anything. If not, then Merry Christmas!**


	15. Allies and Enemies

Chapter 15: Allies and Enemies

A great murmur arose from the Grass Land pride, followed by the shuffling of paws. Rubani took the lead, with Kasura and Kutu following close behind. Together, the pride of lions began their trek to the border, to cross it for one final time. The morning sun glowed, making them appear as dark shadows on the horizon.

Ijayo snarled and jostled the lionesses in his path out of his way. An angry growl reached many of their throats, but the prince snarled threateningly to quiet them. He bounded up to the front in irritation until he reached Rubani's side. "Father, shouldn't I lead the pride?" asked Ijayo arrogantly, obviously annoyed from his father's authority.

Rubani shifted his blue eyes to his son as they walked. A look of angry determination was plainly visible on Ijayo's young adult face and Rubani matched it. "I'm still the king. You don't have any power over them yet," he informed forcefully.

Ijayo snarled threateningly, triggering the king to roar in rage. Many of the accompanying lionesses raised their heads to the commotion. Kutu, now on the verge of adulthood, tensed beside his mother. Rubani growled out through bared teeth, "You will _not _snarl at me, Ijayo. _I _still have power over _you._"

The young adult lion seemed to shake with rage and his eyes flickered with hate as he bared his teeth. Rubani drew back a short breath, his eyes wide before he realized what was to unfold. Ijayo roared, and launched his powerful body towards his father, claws unsheathed. The two lions tumbled to the ground, snarling and growling, as the entire pride took a step back, uncertain what to do.

Kasura gasped in horror as she watched her oldest son and mate fight. "No!" she cried. Kutu attempted to calm her, while still keeping his fearful eyes on his relatives.

Rubani unleashed a powerful kick with his hind legs, sending Ijayo, who was on top of him, flying over his head. The chocolate brown lion landed a short distance away, a bit dazed. He shook his black mane and sprang to his feet once more. With a powerful charge, Ijayo roared and rushed toward his father.

Suddenly, Mfaraka leapt into the fray, knocking Ijayo to the ground. The dark lion was surprised, and stared momentarily at the golden lion. Cheneta screamed in horror as she watched her boyfriend join the fight. Mfaraka, being younger, was quite smaller than his adversary, and Ijayo almost laughed at his foe. He quickly rose to his paws and swiftly raked his claws over Mfaraka's face. The golden lion roared and staggered, blood dripping in his eyes. Ijayo took the opportunity and lunged at his victim's throat. A pained roar emitted from Mfaraka, and then silence. Mfaraka's head hung to the side motionless, and the entire pride gasped in horror. Cheneta approached her fallen boyfriend in disbelief, and collapsed at his side. Blood gushed from the open vein on his neck, soaking through and staining his blonde mane, and her voice began to shake.

"No! Mfaraka, wake up! Please! Please…p-please," Cheneta cried, as tears of sadness began to roll down her cheeks.

Rubani had risen to his paws once again and roared in pure rage. "Murderer! You're no son of mine!" He shook his black mane and snarled as he charged toward Ijayo. They collided with a roar and his son was pinned to the ground as Rubani held a paw to his throat.

"You're right. I'm not," hissed Ijayo through gritted teeth as the pressure from the king's paw on his throat increased. Mustering up all the strength he possessed, Ijayo clamped his sharp teeth onto Rubani's paw. They sunk deep into the flesh as Rubani roared in pain. He withdrew his paw from Ijayo's throat, blood rushing from the open wound. Ijayo used this opportunity to claw at his father's face, until his released a powerful smack onto Rubani's jaw. Soon, the large king reconized the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and was forced off of his son.

Ijayo smirked and unsheathed his bloodstained claws. He hit Rubani powerfully, and four deep gashes appeared on the king's mahogany shoulder. Rubani staggered, roaring in pain. Ijayo unleashed another powerful blow onto his father's hind leg, and the king finally tumbled to the ground. Rubani looked up, eyes clouded with blood and pain, as he watched his son approach him disdainfully.

Ijayo raised his bloody forepaw into the air again, but stopped as he began to bring it down. He returned it to the ground once he realized Rubani was drifting in and out of consciousness. Grinning evilly in satisfaction, he said coldly, "The buzzards deserve a good, _fresh_, meal."

Kasura began weeping as her fellow lionesses and Kutu desperately tried to calm the queen. "Rubani!" she cried, as her mate finally seemed to drift into unconsciousness. She struggled to reach his side, but her youngest son held her back.

"Mom, no!" Kutu pleaded, the squawking of starving vultures beginning to enter their ears. The buzzards had watched the fight in delight, and now took to the air over the two motionless lions.

With a swish of his tail, Ijayo turned back to the pride. Many of them trembled in terror as he approached. He scowled as Kasura finally collapsed in a heap and sobbed in despair.

"I'm your king now. You'll obey me and follow my commands, or _else_. Now…" Ijayo paused. He continued in a low, deadly calm voice, "Let's go and claim the Pridelands."

The pride looked between each other apprehensively, eyes flickering back and forth between their fallen king and new one. Slowly, but surely, one by one they followed Ijayo, fearful of the consequences of disobedience. Cheneta, Kutu, and Kasura were the last to depart, trailing somberly behind. Kutu hung his head in sadness, and a silent tear leaked down his face.

His father was going to die out here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, get up. I'm not carrying you, ya know."

Rubani groaned as he blearily opened his eyes in confusion. Fresh blood clots that had weakly sealed near the creases of them effortlessly reopened and more of the thick red liquid trailed down over his cheeks, dripping onto his dusty black mane. The mahogany lion blinked and tried to comprehend where he was and what had occurred. Rubani took a raspy breath and coughed when dust was sucked up his nostrils. He rolled his eyes upward to see the blinding noontime sun beating down on the barren landscape around him.

"Good, your awake. It's about time."

These words came in a haze and Rubani struggled to comprehend how he had ended up where he was. It was then that the entire morning came flooding back to him in a string of horrendous memories and flashbacks.

"Where are they?" he said hoarsely. He weakly raised his head to meet the violet eyes of a light brown lioness. Rubani noticed that she had scruffy bangs that hung over her eyes, and was slightly puzzled. Lionesses in the Grasslands didn't have those traits.

"If I overheard right, then somewhere between here and the Pridelands," she replied sassily. "But why would you care? That one lion 'bout beat you to a pulp."

Rubani eyed her suspiciously and she raised her eyebrows as he continued to observe her. She seemed to be a couple of years younger than him by appearance, and seemed very familiar. Rubani then adverted his eyes, deep in thought. He had a gut feeling he'd seen her somewhere before, but just didn't know where. He shook his head in final resolution that it didn't matter anyway.

"Well, are you just gonna lay there or get up?" the lioness asked impatiently. Rubani coughed again and struggled to rise. The deep gashes on his shoulder and hind leg stung painfully, but using all his willpower, he managed to rise shakily on his paws. It was then that a revolting smell entered his nose and his eyes rested on the half-eaten body of Mfaraka, the heat intensifying the decaying smell. Rubani turned his head in disgust and remorse at the vultures' work. Why hadn't he become their lunch also? It was then that he noticed the lioness leaving and began to follow her.

"Why are you helping me anyway? You kept those buzzards away," he questioned. She began walking in a pace that matched his limping and rolled her eyes.

"Helping? I just need some information," she answered. The lioness didn't bother to assist Rubani when he stumbled. He managed to stay on his paws and slowly catch up to her.

Rubani's face, which was covered in scratches and wounds, twisted in confusion.

"About what?" he asked warily. He attempted to swallow, but a thick coating of dust and sediment lined the inside of his mouth.

"Oh, nothing much, just the weather," she replied sarcastically. "What do you think? I wanna know why the Pride Landers are your enemies. And where is this place anyway?"

Rubani remained silent as he struggled to keep up with her pace. He had no idea why he was following her, but it just seemed as if he would be better off if he did. There was safety in numbers, after all.

"We're on the northern border of my kingdom, the Grass Lands," he answered, determined to keep the pride in his voice. He was uncertain whether or not the lioness knew that he was no longer king. He took it that she had been eavesdropping, but didn't know if she had seen everything.

The lioness rolled her eyes. She pointed out, smirking, "You mean your son's kingdom."

Rubani scowled, "He's no son of mine."

"Then why does he look like you?" asked the lioness wittily.

Rubani kept his eyes on the ground, and refused to speak, deep in thought, for the rest of their walk across the hot and dusty landscape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well into the afternoon when the two finally stopped to rest near a small stream. They had finally reached an area where plants actually grew, and even a few wandering animals roamed. Rubani collapsed near the edge from fatigue and exhaustion and lapped up the water gratefully. It soothed his burning throat, even if it did cause the scratches on his muzzle to sting. The lioness also drank from the trickling stream, but nowhere near as much as Rubani. It was obvious that she was accustomed to living in dry conditions.

Once done drinking, the light brown lioness approached him again. "Now talk," she said. She waited for his next words impatiently.

"Wait. Tell me your name," he commanded.

She seemed hesitant. "You first," she replied. She appeared satisfied by Rubani's reaction.

Rubani was unsure whether or not he should give his name out to this stranger. But then, that's what she was. A stranger, nothing more. What would it matter if she knew his name? He replied, "King…I mean, Rubani. Just Rubani."

"Well, 'Just Rubani', what do you have against the Pride Landers?" she asked with a hint of an edge to her voice.

"I met up my end of the bargain. Now tell me your name, stranger," he said, unrelenting his secrets.

She sighed in annoyance. "Vitani," she said. A weird sense that he had heard this name before came over Rubani, but he disregarded it. A plan then entered Rubani's mind, one that would most likely allow him to survive. He smirked in satisfaction.

"If you want to know anything, you have to make me a deal," he offered. She cocked an eyebrow, and he continued. "Accompany me on my journey to the Pride Lands and keep me alive. That means hunting and protecting me until my wounds are healed."

"You seemed perfectly fine on your own," Vitani replied coolly.

"Perfectly fine for the buzzards," he snapped, his cool and confidence gone. He turned to the water and stared at his reflection in disgust. There were four large claw marks covering his face, along with several gashes scattered on his cream muzzle. There was a thin trail of dried blood coming from his triangular dark brown nose. Deep wounds and bruises on his paw, shoulder, side, and hind leg made walking difficult and hunting impossible.

"Listen, I don't need that information that much," replied Vitani. Fear seemed to flash in Rubani's eyes and she continued. "…but I guess I'll accept your deal. On only one condition."

Rubani sighed in relief, but warily asked, "What?"

"You don't harm them. The Pride Landers. You have to help me fight your old pride when we get there," she replied confidently. Vitani flicked her tail in contentment, knowing this was an offer the other lion couldn't refuse.

"What!?" asked Rubani in anger and disbelief. He couldn't fight them, his family. Not Kasura or Kutu. And he certainly wouldn't help the Pride Landers! "I'm not helping them! You don't even know what they done to me!" he retaliated. His tail twitched angrily as he spoke.

Smirking at the irony of it all, Vitani asked cleverly, "What if you owed your life to one of them?"

"Nonsense. All they've done to me is try to kill me," dismissed Rubani. "Besides, why does it concern you so much?"

Vitani smiled and answered, rising and walking around. "Oh, no reason really." She chuckled at his total unawareness that she was one of his enemies.

Rubani watched her as she circled him lightheartedly. He felt like there was something he was missing here, but, like all his other nagging feelings, he ignored it. He was growing irritated with the choice that was presented before him: help the Pridelanders or starve to death. Neither was pleasurable, to say the least, but he knew he had to pick one. Ultimately, the thought of Ijayo was the one that was nagging him to fight his pride. With the morning's events, Rubani now knew that Ijayo wasn't fit to be a king. And it was Rubani's entire fault.

"So…what's it gonna be?" asked Vitani, her violet eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Fine, I accept, but I don't trust you. Tell me where you're from," commanded Rubani. He expected her to deny him the information, but she surprisingly didn't.

Smiling, Vitani replied, "The Pride Lands." This information sunk into Rubani like a stone. A growl reached his throat, even though he knew perfectly well he was in no condition to fight.

"I get it now, _Pride Lander_. Why are you by yourself if you're one of them? As if you don't know who I am," he spat in anger. He snarled at her, but it didn't seem to affect her at all. Rubani was a bit surprised by this; he was used to lionesses being intimidated by him. He was the King of the Grass Lands after all…or used to be.

Puzzlement crossed Vitani's face, and she stopped circling him. "No, I don't. That's why I wanted to know why the Pride Landers are your enemies. Duh, genius. And none of your business why I left," she replied sassily.

"You must have been too young to remember then," he growled. "I was just a young adult when it happened."

"When I was really little, I used to live in the Pridelands. But they were ruled by Scar then. And then Simba took over and Scar's followers and Simba's followers split up," replied Vitani, informing the other lion of her past.

Rubani scowled disdainfully, "I'm perfectly aware of _Scar_."

Vitani cocked an eyebrow questioningly and, as promised, the mahogany lion proceeded to fill her in on the details of his encounter that caused his grudge.

_A young adult lion padded hungrily across a rotting log that stretch over a shallow ravine. Muddy water lay beneath him as he made his way gingerly over the fallen tree, hoping it would not break. He prepared to spring to the other side, but his teenage clumsiness still not completely gone, Rubani's foot slipped on the mossy log. Falling with a roar, he landed in the mud and swampy water, creating a splash. Rising from the swampy water, his straggly muddy black mane and dirty mahogany fur attracted mosquitoes. He swatted them away, but to no avail. Swampy land that gave way to dry wastelands made up the area that the young adult wandered through. It had been days since the lion had last eaten and his belly remained empty, craving some fresh meat._

_Rubani was a rogue. Old enough to survive by himself, the lion had left his pride from the far west in search of one of his own. Life as a rogue was_ _difficult. He missed his carefree days in Kimwitu Valley, and wished to go back. Sadly, he was on his own. Rubani's throat was dry and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. He was extremely thirsty, but one look at the slimy, mosquito infested water made him shudder. Rising from the marsh, he trudged up onto the cool muddy bank and shook his fur from the tip of his nose to the black tuft of fur on his tail. _

_Rubani surveyed his surrondings with distaste. Would he ever get to a land as lush and green as Kimwitu Valley? Rubani shook his head again and clawed at his face. Annoying mosquitoes! In a last ditch effort, Rubani sprinted blindly up the muddy bank and over the swampy land. He ran until his aching legs gave way from exhaustion and his body came to rest on a dry patch of brown grass and dirt. Rubani slept that night where he lay, unaware of the danger that was around him. Little did he know that he had just entered the Pridelands at the terrible time that Scar ruled as king._

_Rubani rested in an uncomfortable slumber until a sly female voice awakened him. Groaning and opening his tired eyes, he noticed a lioness near him. Instincts kicking in, Rubani sprang to his feet and growled, "Who are you?"_

_The lioness was an interesting sight to behold. Her coloring was a mixture of light brown and gray, while a brown stripe adorned her head. She had a thin muzzle, along with glinting yellow eyes. Rubani awaited her reply. _

"_Zira," she replied, her voice dripping with sweetness. Rubani was a little uncertain, but listened as she continued to speak. "You poor soul! Wandering around with no family. No friends."_

"_Yeah. Why does it concern you?" asked Rubani warily. He still didn't trust this stranger, and something didn't seem right about her behavior. It didn't seem to suit her._

"_When I found you, I knew you were perfect. You were the one," replied Zira._

"_What are you talking about?" inquired Rubani. He took a step back involuntarily. _

_Zira approached the dirty, mahogany lion. "Don't be shy. The one that would be our king, of course!" she dramatically replied. Rubani's young adult naïve face seemed to brighten up slightly, but then fell again. How could he trust her?_

"_Your king?" he asked disbelieving. She nodded and began ushering him forward to walk with her. They began to walk along the border, Rubani's spirits a mixture between delight and disbelief. _

"_Our king died shortly ago, and look at what happened to our land. The Pride Lands," informed Zira with mock sadness. It was a horrid sight to behold. Dusty and gray, the Pridelands were lifeless, with only an inch of water left in the river. She glanced at the adult next to her. "Of course, every king needs a queen." _

_Rubani quickly caught onto what she was saying. Something about this just didn't seem right, but his need for food and a pride overpowered his instincts. "You…my queen? And me…king?" he stammered. Being king…this was too good to be true._

"_That is, only if you want a pride. But we need you. We need a king," Zira pleaded. A sly grin came to her face when he nodded._

_She replied to his nod, "It's settled then. I'll introduce you to the pride. But first…every king has certain…duties." Her last words were dripping with seductiveness and Rubani was slightly revolted when he thought of the lioness beside him. His thoughts of being king ultimately overpowered this notion of course, and Rubani reluctantly nodded._

_The morning afterward, Rubani and Zira rose at sunrise. A very uncomfortable silence had come between them as they began the trek to the majestic Pride Rock. Even though the land was in famine and drought, the large structure was still a marvelous sight to behold. Rubani was feeling quite proud that he was now the king of this land, no matter how barren. He had come from a common family, and being royalty was considered a great honor. Perhaps when he reached his new home, he would find a more suitable queen._

_When they had neared the base, Rubani began to walk regally and proudly; no matter how dirty or scruffy he was at the moment from living a rogue's life. He was beaming, when suddenly Zira sprinted away from him. He was puzzled; perhaps she had gone to inform the pride. But then, she bounded up the base onto the promontory. Rubani couldn't see where she had gone from his position, but when she spoke again, fear shot through his heart like a dagger._

_Zira's voice was now shrill and unkind, different from what he had come to associate with her. Her frantic screams echoed, like she was in a cave. "Scar! A rogue! He's in the Pride Lands! He's come to challenge you," she said shrilly, her last words coming in a hiss and growl. Rubani's eyes went wide. He had been tricked!_

_Rubani watched fearfully as half of the lionesses he saw raised their heads and growled at his presence. He took a step back, and looked upward to the promontory as the one known as Scar slinked out and lazily padded to the edge. Rubani noted how bony he seemed, and suddenly his fears began to diminish. He could take on this scrawny, flat maned lion._

_An evil grin came to his face as Zira joined his side. "A pity you wandered into my lands, rogue. And attacking my queen. Such a sorrow for you," he said in a bored voice, a sneer coming to his thin face. Rubani's indignant face caused him to grin toothily. Rubani then looked over at Zira and noticed blood dripping down her side. He could only come to one conclusion: she had hurt herself to frame him!_

"_I did no such thing!" growled Rubani, but it had no affect on the lion above him. Scar turned around satisfactorily, obviously believing Zira's lies. A large number of hyenas appeared, while some of his loyal lionesses snarled at Rubani. _

"_Kill him," the king hissed._

_Rubani roared as several hyenas bounded down from Pride Rock and charged at him. "Nuka, Vitani, get out of the way!" came Zira's shrill voice again, while scooping up a very young lioness cub and shoving another out of the hyena's path. _

_Rubani clawed and bit at them as they jumped on his back, biting into his flesh and mane. He desperately attempted to throw the hyenas off, but to no avail. There were just too many! When he had managed to shake a few off, his hopes began to return as he slowly staggered away, bleeding profusely from his back, hyena drool in his mane. _

_Then suddenly, two of Scar's loyal lionesses rose from their positions and attacked, snarling. Rubani's eyes went wide as one lioness smacked him in the face with claws unsheathed. Another bit and raked her claws over his lower back, while he howled in pain. How could he escape now?_

_Blood dripping in his blue eyes, he determinedly roared and used his powerful legs to knock them away. Operating on pure adrenaline, he raked his claws over one's shoulder and began to run away. There was a slight limp to his run, and he winced in extreme pain every time he moved the open wounds on his back. Another hyena latched himself on Rubani's back again, but soon fell off with a resounding thump and squeal. Thinking only of rage and revenge, and the intense laughter of hyenas in his ears, Rubani managed to escape._

_When the sun was high in the sky once more, the injured lion had crossed the border into the swamp once more. _Great. Back where I started_, he thought angrily. Rubani desperately needed some water to quench his thirst and get the blood out of his matted mane, but the swampy water would probably only infect his wounds. But whether or not he would allow himself to, he fell into an exhausted slumber._

_Once Rubani had woke up, the mosquitoes had once again found their host._

"I was sick for days and nearly starved to death. I still don't know how I lived. Then I found the Grass Lands and Kasura took me as her mate, and I became King. She said I always did hold grudges easily and take things to extremes," he finished. He noticed that his wounds were beginning to clot and scab over, to his relief. He was already feeling faint from blood loss.

"You? Hold grudges easily? I never would've thought it," Vitani replied sarcastically, to which Rubani scowled. "For your information, nobody follows Scar anymore, and besides, most of the older lionesses in the Pride Lands aren't alive anymore. Nobody would remember how or why this happened. Things are different now. That was Scar and Zira, not the lionesses we have now. So don't take this out on us. And why did you chose now to get revenge, hmm?"

"I had no choice. Our lands were dying!" retaliated Rubani. He then asked, "Nobody follows Scar anymore? Isn't their loyalty the reason the Outlanders were exiled?"

Vitani argued, "The pride rejoined, genius. Nobody follows Scar anymore. And Zira…" She choked on her mother's name. "…is dead."

"What about the hyenas?"

"Exiled."

Vitani was silent for a moment, deeply pondering a thought. "You have to help us now. You have to defend the Pride Landers, no matter what happened before. We have to stop your son."

"The deal. I know," replied Rubani irritably. His winced as one of his wounds stung as he moved.

Vitani shook her head and forcefully argued, "Not just that. I saved your life, whether you wanna admit it or not. You owe me. Second, what happened to you wasn't the pride's fault. It was Mother's and Scar's, who are no longer alive. That should be revenge enough. And third..."

"There's another reason?" asked Rubani in annoyance. He sighed as she quieted him and began to speak her last reason.

"Scar never did think we were good enough to be king or queen," she muttered. Rubani looked confused and asked her to explain.

"Mother used you. Don't you get it?" Vitani asked impatiently. She began pacing now, her face screwed up in concentration. "I remember you now. I was just a little cub. Scar never really liked me or my brother, Nuka, and he needed an heir. And Mother would do anything to please Scar."

Comprehension dawned on Rubani's face. "Are you saying…" he began.

"She used you for cubs. To have a strong heir," Vitani concluded. "A few months after you were attacked, only days before Simba returned, Mother gave birth to my brother, Kovu. Scar wasn't happy, but accepted him as heir once he saw how strong Kovu would be. And you even look a little like him."

Rubani's eyes went wide as he realized what had happened and recognized the name of the cub. "You mean…my son is King of the Pride Lands?"

**The truth is finally revealed! Sooo…now that Rubani knows that Kovu is his son, what will happen? Oh, and by the way, I decided to lengthen my chaps, so there won't be as many left. After this one, there's about 5 more, plus an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who've taken the time to R&R this story!: Fan Boy 101, Ochi, MinisterSweetGoodKid192006, Shadow Swift, King Ligerion, Kovu 01, Chrislma Janine Gahat, Renaki, Kiara 32, and Syntax Captain **

**Oh, and one more thing. Do you think I should switch the rating to Teen?**


	16. Despair

**Sorry for the long wait this time…what's it been, 2-3 weeks? Anyway, this entire chapter was like one major writers block! After struggling to get halfway through the chap, I hit a tough spot, lost the inspiration to write and abandoned the internet for a while. Sorry if any of you sent me emails that were unanswered. I'll get back to any PMs that were sent and try to catch up my fav TLK fics on here. **

**Today I thought it was time to kick myself into gear and get to work. So, hooray, my writers block is over…I think. I dunno if my inspiration is back though. TLK hasn't really been my muse lately, I'm more interested in reading other stuff right now, but, diligently, I'll continue on…**

Chapter 16: Despair

The second day had arrived since their departure, and the Grass Land pride was growing restless. Ijayo was a ruthless king, doing whatever he wished without consideration of others. He found himself not caring at all for his father's reasons for revenge, but more so for the satisfaction and feel of murder and power. King Ijayo began to imagine other prides, and other lands where he could de-throne their king, conquer and establish.

"Get down," ordered Ijayo.

They were traveling through more fertile territory, the landscape getting greener and healthier as they moved on. Ijayo took this to be a good sign that their destination was near. The pride had now encountered an obstacle. In the distance, voices and barking could be heard. As the entire pride followed their king's commands, Kutu peered in the distance. He noticed dog-like figures approaching, and maniacal laughter reached their ears. _Hyenas,_ he thought worriedly. Kutu was well aware that they could be a threat.

The pack of hyenas neared the pride, unaware of their presence. There seemed to be around ten of them, and it worried Kutu immensely. Even though his own pride's numbers were greater, it still put fear in his heart. He was hoping they would pass, when suddenly Ijayo rose from his crouching position and boldly approached the hyena leading the pack. All of their beady eyes turned to him, and some growled and snarled at the dark lion and the pride when they noticed them.

The alpha female appeared to be quite old. In patches, her dark gray fur had lightened as she had aged, and the bangs that hung over her eyes were dull and had lost their black sheen. Beside her was an elderly male who appeared that he was either a close friend or mate. His muzzle showed visible signs of graying. They both regarded Ijayo was curiosity and disdain.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Banzai. A wandering pride," sneered the female, exposing yellow teeth and slightly chuckling to herself. She looked to the male beside her, the one known as Banzai.

"Yeah, Shenzi. Trespassing on our land!" replied Banzai. He licked his lips hungrily, and slimy drool dripped from his mouth.

"Are you the leader here?" asked Ijayo to Shenzi, uninterested in their remarks. He indicated the pack of hyenas that were regarding him hungrily. Shenzi was a little confused; a lion hadn't acted that confident around her since Scar, and even the coloring brought back vague flashes of memories of the backstabbing lion. The pack that she now led all shared her thoughts, for most were the survivors of the fiery battle that raged between Scar and Simba.

"Yeah, so?" she replied, cocky. The pack behind her stood tense, ready to spring into action if necessary. Ijayo's pride did the same.

Banzai remarked, "Ya know, Shenzi, we could just eat him now." He grinned, revealing a mouth full of yellow teeth, caked with tartar and saliva.

"Shut up, Banzai!" snapped Shenzi. Ijayo sighed in annoyance and impatience. He had a plan in order to use them…if only they would stop being stupid long enough to listen. He growled, and they ceased bickering.

Ijayo asked, "Do you remember Scar?" Of course, Rubani had told Ijayo of how the hyenas banded together with Scar. With this question, the lion was blindly shooting a bullet in the dark, hoping it would hit its target. Hopefully, the hyena he was addressing would answer yes, for if she did, his plan was be a success. Rubani had always taught his son to take chances and play with his wording.

To Ijayo's pleasure, she nodded. She began a long list of unpleasant insults. "How could I forget that smelly…"

Banzai began to join in on the name calling as well. "…dirty…"

"…ugly…"

"….backstabbing…."

Ijayo snarled, "Shut up and listen." Shenzi and Banzai glared at the dark lion. Both groups of species were puzzled as to Ijayo's intentions. He continued, uninterrupted, "I bet you want the Pride Lands back, am I right? Free to roam, eat whatever you please. They would be much better than this place."

"It'd be nice," scowled Banzai. Shenzi nodded in agreement, but her expression soon changed to uncertainty. She regarded the dark king warily.

"How could you possibly help us?" questioned Shenzi in disbelief. Ijayo smirked evilly. This was just _too_ easy.

"You want revenge on the Pride Landers? The ones who shunned you, kicked you out, and nearly killed you?!" They listened intently as Ijayo spoke. "Well, do you?" he asked forcefully. Half of the things he was saying were things he was unsure of himself. _Had_ the hyenas been exiled? They were here, not there, so just maybe…This was another bullet blindly shot in the dark, but his wording had the impact he had hoped. The two nodded, anger flashing in their eyes. The others in the pack exchanged glances with various meanings.

"So do we. Join us and fight them, and the ban on your pack will be lifted, no strings attached," proposed Ijayo, his eyes glinting with satisfaction. He had gullible, slobbering pooches now. Many of the Grass Landers gasped at Ijayo's unreasonable preposition. They were surely doomed now! On the hyenas' faces, however, an excitable gleam appeared in their eyes.

"What's your problem with 'em?" questioned Banzai.

Ijayo waved the question off. "Nothing that would concern you, Hyena. Now, are you joining me or not?"

Three young adults from the pack joined Banzai and Shenzi's sides, two females and one male. The three all looked related to themselves and the two leaders, going by the similar facial features and build. The two females looked almost identical, both with dark eyes, slate gray fur, and unique black spotted patterns over their rump. The only difference was the shaggy bangs that one had, while the other lacked. The only male was quite different from his sisters, with platinum silver fur and dark gray spots. Ijayo noted that he was better built and in shape more than his siblings.

"Mom, dad, come on, let's go with them. This place is a dump," persuaded the male, addressing Shenzi and Banzai. His expression was hopeful and greedy, and a glint appeared in his light blue pupils. Ijayo curiously observed him, and from the way he was looking in the wrong direction as he spoke, the dark lion concluded that the he must be blind.

An envious smirk appeared on Shenzi's elderly face, and she found herself grinning. "You read my mind, Pofu," she replied. Turning to her daughters, Shenzi barked, "Jasisi, Leli, let's go!" The two females and their brother each took their places behind the chocolate brown lion, eyes glinting with greed and hunger. Joining Shenzi, Banzai impatiently began snapping commands with his mate to the other few members of their pack to hurry them along.

A great rustling and cries of animals filled the air, some gleeful, others fearful. Ijayo grinned maliciously in satisfaction. His plan had been a success.

His army was growing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As with all days, eventual darkness was inevitable. On the night of the second day of traveling, not one lioness in the Grass Land pride slept.

Trailing in their path quite far behind the pride, Rubani failed to sleep also. His accompanying lioness, his reluctant protector, snoozed soundly beside him under the shimmering stars, but he himself had too many thoughts, too many emotions. One couldn't rest with these perpetual concepts and images flashing about in their subconscious. It was utterly impossible.

It had been a long day, which was a major understatement. Vitani had managed to pick off a smaller wildebeest, so they actually were able to indulge in the pleasure of food. It had been a long and incredibly dull and worrisome walk; to his discomfort, a thorn had become wedged between Rubani's toes. Luckily, it had been dislodged, but it still pained him. During the middle of the day, Rubani discovered a shortcut and passed through a kingdom he was familiar with, the Kaskazi Lands, famous for their windy weather. Vitani had been very wary, but Rubani assured her that he and the leader of this kingdom were distant friends. As assured, they had been unharmed and uninterrupted as they passed. Once back on track, nearing sunset they had come across what appeared to be lion and hyena tracks merged together, walking side by side. The former king and lioness could only fear the worst.

And here they were now, stopped by a small pond in the middle of a savannah. Middle of nowhere, really. At their sluggish pace, they could each conclude that their destination was another two days walk away. Rubani groaned and put his throbbing paw over his eyes. All his thoughts seemed so jumbled and random, coming in flashes, but somehow they now made sense.

Should he aid Vitani on her rescue mission? Rubani had been in denial immediately after she had told him of the Pride Landers innocence. He'd spent too much of his time, of his life, to believe something that quickly. And yet…he couldn't help but note the sincerity of her voice. It was truthful, without one hint of falseness detectable. Perhaps she _was_ telling the truth. If he had felt uneasiness around Zira when she was lying, why wasn't he experiencing those same feelings around Vitani? He began to believe her the more he pondered the matter, until he had almost convinced himself. If what Vitani had said were true, then a whole new can of worms would be opened.

A son…he had another son. But then….what did that mean? For him, for his family, for his pride? It meant many things…many changes. Rubani sighed heavily as he recalled the laws of the Grass Land pride. The Law of Royal Appointment as decreed by all Grass Land kings and queens: The firstborn son or daughter of every King, no matter if the cub was born before the King's reign or the King isn't of royal blood, shall be appointed Future Ruler of the Grass Landers, unless seen as unfit by vote of the Pride.

Kovu would be king of the Grass Lands, not Ijayo. The one positive thing was that Kovu was already a king. Not the king of the right pride, mind you, but a king, nevertheless. Rubani wouldn't have to train him. But then…would Kovu really leave his own family behind to rule the Grass Landers? He most likely didn't even know Rubani existed. So where did that leave the Grass Land pride as far as a future heir? Leaderless?

And Ijayo? When Ijayo was told, ripped from reality that he had no power over the Grass Landers and never would, how would he take it? Judging from earlier, Rubani suspected severe violence and rage, such as when Rubani denied him leadership earlier. It wouldn't go over well at all.

Now that Rubani knew of Kovu's existence, he couldn't just ignore it. He had an entire branch of a family he never knew of, and would be expected to care about them. But could he? Could he really feel compassion and love for a direct descendant of the one lioness he hated with a passion? Kovu was Zira's son, and his cubs were Zira's grandcubs. His name even beheld the meaning of her dead lover. But Kovu was also Rubani's son, and Kovu's cubs were Rubani's grandcubs. The emotions Rubani felt were quite complex. Deep down, Rubani really loved his sons, Kutu and Ijayo, no matter if that love were distorted or appeared to be nonexistent. Could he love this one, this Kovu? Something, maybe an instinct, maybe a gene from Rubani's kind parents, told him he should. But needing to have an ability isn't the same as having one.

Funny, how one lion's mere existence could change another's life entirely.

Rubani looked to the stars and watched as they stared down coldly at him, mocking his uncertainty. Ijayo had been brought into the world under the stars and had been a wonderful cub, a cub to be proud of, a worthy prince. His name had been bestowed upon him for the reason that he would be the "_next_" great king of the Grass Landers, much better than Rubani. Sure, he'd inherited his father's temper, but no matter. There had been many wonderful rulers with tempers, such as King Mufasa.

Ijayo seemed to also have Rubani's regality, but also his grandparents' playful and loyal nature. As a young cub, he would love to chase fireflies as they blinked in the night, pouncing and laughing as he observed them with wonder. His young blue eyes would twinkle when he was happy, and they would fill with pearly tears when he was sad. He would snuggle up to his mother and father when he was scared, burying his cubbish face into their soft fur. On days when Rubani was fulfilling his kingly duties, Ijayo would tag along, soaking up every word his dad would utter. The young, chocolate brown cub always adored Rubani, wishing nothing but to be like him.

Now all the happiness, all the adoration, everything, was all non-existent. The brainwashing, or for a less harsh word, lessons, had soon begun after Kutu's birth, and only months later, where before he had loved his younger brother, Ijayo now found Kutu annoying and irritating. As he got older, Ijayo became less and less kind and began to distance himself from the family and pride he once loved. Then as he was nearing young adulthood, Ijayo no longer held his tongue or retained attacking someone if they angered him. Kasura had grown worried. She had seen the storm coming, but Rubani had blatantly ignored it. With Kutu being attacked, he began to have doubts, but continued his lessons nevertheless, teaching his son of power, murder, and conquest.

Rubani now looked back at what he had done, seeing clearly for the first time, his judgment no longer in a fog. His complete ignorance had cost the life of a fellow lion, Mfaraka, and would cause more innocent bloodshed. Rubani himself had nearly become a vulture's lunch and would his son have cared? If only he hadn't been so blind! Rubani's parents had always taught him the consequences of hate, but he hadn't listened. Now his beloved Ijayo's once wonderful heart and spirit was now cold and unkind. Perhaps he could be saved, freed of the cold-heartedness that Rubani himself had caused. Rubani shook his head, knowing this wasn't true.

And how could Rubani be so idiotic as to ignore Kutu? The one son, his one descendant that held his beloved Kasura's wonderful nature, was ignored totally. Ijayo was to be king. Ijayo was the one to bring the downfall of the Pride Landers. Not Kutu. Rubani had gone by this simple logic and tossed his other son aside like a piece of rotten meat. He still loved Kutu, perhaps not as equally as Ijayo at the time, but there was still love deep inside his soul. Rubani wished he could rewind time and re-do everything over again.

Rubani laid his head between his wounded paws as he desperately attempted to fight off his emotions. Back in his younger days as a rouge, he had been extremely gullible and naïve. Because of his foolishness, terrible deeds had been committed. If he only hadn't been so impulsive in his decisions! Rage built upon the roots of the trickery Zira had inflicted upon Rubani grew until it was a powerful force of hate. And to pass these emotions down to his beloved Ijayo…how could he have been so blind? Kasura had seen the coming storm. Why hadn't he? He' become solely intent on getting revenge.

Scar and Zira had both died of gruesome deaths. Rubani had been aware of Scar's demise, but Zira….he swore he would get his revenge on her, her followers, and her mate's followers, which he assumed where all part of the former Outlanders and now Pride Landers. The myth that stories change and distort as they travel from ear to ear was proven true, as no incoming herds had spoken of Zira's demise, only Scar. But with this recent news of her death via Vitani…now what? She had no more followers, nor did Scar. Who was there left to get revenge on? Rubani had had the perfect plan; when the opportunity served right, he would get revenge. The withering of the Grasslands...that was his opportunity, his excuse. He needed a new land; might as well take his enemies out while he was at it.

But now, that plan was shattered. The Grass Landers and Pride Landers were in grave danger. His family was broken.

For the first time in many moons, Rubani felt not hate nor anger, but sadness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With every new day, came new opportunities. As the sun rose the following morning, this also proved true in the Pride Lands, where Prince Taraji was just beginning to enjoy the perks of a relationship with the future queen, Nyota.

Of course, having a relationship with a beautiful lioness also had its consequences, as Taraji learned one fateful day that would transform his entire life.

"Where're you going?" questioned Kiara curiously. The light golden queen raised her head from her relaxing position on a sandy slab of rock basking in the sun. She frowned as she looked upward at the sky. Clouds were gathering, and it appeared that their nice weather would soon come to an end.

"Just down to the waterhole, Mom," replied Taraji casually. "It's kinda hot today."

Kiara smiled warmly, but soon frowned again. She had a nagging feeling…a strange sensation really, that something was going to happen. "Okay," she replied. Her voice then became more wary and shifted to a worrisome tone. "Just be careful. Rafiki's been acting weird lately."

Taraji laughed, "When is that crazy baboon not acting weird?"

Kiara's eyes twinkled merrily. She began to reprimand her son in playful tone, "Taraji…"

"Did I hear something about 'crazy'?" asked Simba jokingly, interrupting Kiara. Mother and son turned their heads as he and Nala lightly stepped up to the area around where Kiara lay, smiles plastered on their faces. "Not talking about _us_ are you?"

"Hey Grandpa. Hey, Grandma," Taraji greeted. They nodded warmly as way of greeting.

Kiara giggled lightly, "No Daddy. You're not _that_ old yet." King Simba was indeed getting old, silvery hair scattered sparsely throughout his reddish-brown mane. His muzzle had grayed quite considerably, a well as Nala's. Her face now had creases around the corners of her blue eyes and the lines are her face was more noticeable. Simba's fiery eyes twinkled merrily, in good spirits today. Obviously he wasn't sharing Kiara's foreboding emotions.

She continued, her face a little less cheery than before, "Just talking 'bout Rafiki, is all."

Nala and Simba shared a mixture of expressions. At first, a smile began to tug at the corners of their mouths, but once hearing their daughter's uncertain tone, a frown appeared on their faces. "Kiara, what's wrong, dear?" Nala asked in concern.

Kiara began, Taraji, Simba and Nala listening intently. "It's just so weird. You know how Rafiki usually acts. Now…it's like he's sensing something. I'm not sure, Daddy, but I feel it too. I think something's gonna happen."

"It's probably just the weather," dismissed Taraji. He was growing tired of talking and wished to hurry on to the water hole, but of course, he didn't want to be rude and leave in the middle of a conversation. Nyota was supposed to meet him there at noon, which was now.

Simba looked slightly alarmed, being the worrywart he was. Nala just pondered silently for a moment. The old lioness then spoke, "Maybe Taraji's right. The weather has been odd lately."

"Are you -" Simba began.

"I'm sure," Nala reassured, nuzzling her mate.

"Mom, I'm going on to the water hole now," said Taraji, alerting his mother of his presence again. He glanced toward the distant speck that was the water hole, his brown bangs falling in his hazel eyes as he did. Nala's eyes twinkled, suspecting his intentions.

"See ya later," Kiara smiled fondly. Before he left, her son nuzzled her goodbye. Taraji then turned and loped down Pride Rock and soon reaching the base, his brownish-orange body blending into the brown rock and sun-baked savannah.

Simba's concerned voice called out to his grandson, "Be careful!"

Taraji lightly chuckled, calling back, "Don't worry, I will!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the prince to near the waterhole, as it was only a short distance away. Just a pass through a field here, a jump over a rock there, and thankfully he noticed that he wasn't late.

His spirits leapt when he saw Nyota, but another figure quickly entered Taraji's vision. Taraji peered ahead, seeing what looked like a beige adolescent lion with a half grown red mane approaching her. Nyota was backing up warily, and the two were talking, but Taraji couldn't hear what was said. He decided to move closer to the lion and lioness, and that's when he recognized the beige lion. He quickly ducked behind an African shrub, intently listening to their conversation.

_Fahari, _Taraji thought angrily. When the two were nearing adolescence, Taraji had decided that he couldn't stand Fahari's arrogant attitude any longer. The friendship was terminated and the prince befriended Laini. Fahari had now grown, his crimson mane coming in earlier than Taraji's, with it perpetually messy and sticking up in odd places. Somehow, however, the snobbish lion managed to pull the messy-maned look off, and it actually suited him quite well. A cocky grin always framed his face, stray wisps of hair hung over his eyes, and he had filled out quite nicely.

A silent growl reached Taraji's throat as Fahari continued to approach Nyota while she still backed away until a back paw had stepped into the shallows of the waterhole. The spying prince managed to catch a few words. "Leave me alone, Fahari."

"Yeah? I thought we were friends. Or maybe more," he replied smoothly. He reached forward and touched her face with his, forming a one-sided nuzzle.

The dark lioness swiftly jerked her face away, hissing and growling. Fahari seemed a bit surprised, just goggling from the rejection of the pretty lioness, not knowing that Nyota had that much fight in her. The self-confidence soon returned again, and he began to approach her again as she continuously backed up into the water.

Taraji then stepped out from his hiding place and snarled. Both of the two's ears perked up at the sound and they jerked their heads in his direction. Nyota's face brightened considerably at the sight of him, while Fahari's green eyes darkened. The prince ordered, "Leave her alone."

Fahari smirked and shrugged. He replied cockily, "And what if I don't want to? You don't order me around yet, Taraji." He walked up to the dark orange lion with a hint of disdain.

"Leave her alone," he repeated with increasing conviction and a touch of irritation. His hazel eyes blazed while a snarl was beginning to tug at his white muzzle. He didn't have to patience to fool with this particular lion.

A growl reached Fahari's throat as he leaned into the other lion's face. "Make me," he sneered.

And Taraji almost did. An inner beast inside him, a temper the resided in his heritage, growled ferociously in his subconscious. He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from roaring. The prince gritted his teeth and ignored Fahari's last comment, instead moving to escort Nyota away from the idiot.

Fahari's expression darkened to a look of hatred and he stepped in front of Taraji, blocking the prince from Nyota. Taraji stopped and growled, "Step aside."

The beige lions reaction was an infuriating one, challenging his authority by roaring. Taraji is the prince and yet Fahari has the nerve to attempt to steal his future queen, to try and win her heart when it wasn't planned to be so! Taraji's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously as he snarled ever so slightly.

This was all the signal that Fahari needed. He bared his teeth dangerously and Taraji tensed. Suddenly, Fahari roared and pounced, knocking the prince to the ground! Taraji roared and clawed at his adversary's glinting green eyes. Fahari roared in surprised and outrage and sunk his teeth into Taraji's half-grown brown mane as the two rolled into the shallows of the waterhole. As he landed on his back in the muddy bottom, Taraji swiftly jerked his neck away and kicked his foe directly in the stomach. Fahari grunted and involuntarily released his hold on the prince's neck.

With a splash, Taraji quickly rolled away out of breath, mostly unscathed except for a cut where Fahari's claws had nicked him on the shoulder. He rose to his paws soaking wet just as Fahari recovered from Taraji's sudden kick. They circled each other threateningly as they waded in the water, with eyes glinting in challenge. Taraji was hoping that the other lion would back down, hoping for the possibility that they wouldn't have to engage in another battle. Fahari, however, didn't appear to be showing any submission, growling as his temper flared dangerously. The red-maned lion dug his claws in the muddy bottom as he tensed, preparing to leap at Taraji for a second time.

Nyota suddenly interrupted them with a sob, her eyes shining. She then turned and sprinted angrily away, streaking across the savannah in despair. Her figure began to disappear in the tall grass as she headed toward the cloudy horizon.

"Nyota!" both lions called out. Fahari growled and made to run after her, but Taraji quickly leapt into the beige lion's path. Fahari immediately braked, his dripping red mane ruffling heavily as he abruptly halted on the waterhole's shore.

The beige lion growled, "Get outta the way." Taraji remained standing where he was, not bothering to move at all and keeping his silence. The two had a silent challenge of mentality before Fahari snarled. He taunted spitefully, "Fine. Have your little princess. Wouldn't want the _King's little crycub _not to get what he wants." He furiously turned tail and disappeared into the rustling grass.

Taraji watched with disgust as his cubhood friend left. The adolescent then quickly shook the water out of his dripping half-grown brown mane and headed back for home. He would talk to Nyota later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, boss!" barked Banzai. "There's the border."

Ijayo turned his head in the direction his henchman was indicating, seeing the distant form of…what was it, a canyon? He looked at the faraway landmark with interest. How would the pride cross it? There seemed to be no bridge…They would just have to go around the gorge. Ijayo scowled. Judging from the size of it, it would take until sunset to reach the border around the gorge. It was late afternoon now.

He raised his gaze until his indigo eyes lit upon the distant pointed structure he had heard about for most of his life. The young adult grinned maliciously. They were here. Now, how to get in the lands? He needed an excuse, and a believable one at that, to deceive the Pride Landers to provide…ah… _temporary_…refuge for a wandering pride.

And as if by magic, one appeared to him. A light raindrop hit his cheek almost tentatively and Ijayo glanced up at the sky. Clouds were gathering and it looked as if a heavy downpour was approaching them. Perhaps the Pride Landers would buy the excuse of bad weather approaching.

But no matter. It would be best to get into the Pride Landers inner circle, and breach the comfort and security of their home. An ambush. It would provide the best opportunity for their success, but it wasn't necessary. Ijayo would worry about what to do when the time came, however. But then, if the hyenas had been exiled, then what to do with them? They obviously couldn't accompany them into the Pride Lands. He pondered this as he commanded his followers to the Pride Lands. A solution eventually came to him, something the hyenas had mentioned earlier.

The sun was steadily sinking, casting shadows almost eerily over the land as they neared the border. Ijayo peered into the distance as his pride nervously followed him. There seemed to be something moving ahead of them towards Pride Rock. It appeared to be emotionally or physically drained, Ijayo couldn't tell which. Ijayo suddenly recognized the creature to be a dark colored lioness with an odd white tail tuft. _A Pride Lander._

He wanted to eliminate them all so he could have their land. And ,oh how he wanted this lush land, something that _he, _not his father, could own. Not for the reasons of revenge. Picking off one lioness right now should be simple enough.

No. One of his pride, or him, couldn't murder this lioness. Not yet. It would blow their cover. But maybe a beast that was already on bad terms with the Pride Landers…

"You. Hyena," Ijayo snapped at Banzai. He regarded Ijayo with annoyed interest as he listened to his leader.

Ijayo's gaze lingered on the lioness as she loped away from their sight. Banzai caught sight of her and licked his lips hungrily.

"What?" snapped Shenzi in irritated confusion. She followed the hyena's stares until she saw what he was regarding hungrily. A look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"All of you hyenas go to the elephant graveyard. Move along the borders so you're not seen. I'll signal you went it's time. But first..." Ijayo coldly commanded.

"Kill her."

Gasps swept the pride as the pack of hyenas eagerly rushed off into the orange savanna. Soon afterward, a scream echoed into the evening, mingling with the barking of dogs, and then silence.

Ijayo muttered to himself, "One down, many more to go..."

**Now whats gonna happen? Hmm…I'll leave you all to wonder until my next update…Only 4 chaps and an epilogue left! Things are really going to start heating up…Oh, and I didnt put Ed in w/ the hyenas because...well...1)Ed acts like he has a mental illness of some sort and because of this i dont think he would have lived as long as Shenzi or Banzai, and theyre pretty old. 2) Ed never really was my favorite character.**


	17. Hope

**Guess who's back? lol sorry to have kept everyone waiting (and wondering if I was dead). And I even left you all at a cliffhanger! Anyway, the cliffhanger will be resolved, leaving probably another one at the end of this chapter lol. Hm..Hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter 17: Hope

"Is that…"

The solemn question hung in the air as Kiara's words trailed off. The light golden lioness hung her head in remorse, already knowing the answer that would surely meet her ears.

Kovu padded somberly back to the Queen, head hung in despair. Around them was a small amount of the Pride, some of the more concerned lionesses who decided to tag along. They had been searching for Nyota when she failed to return home.

They had found her all right.

"It is," Kovu confirmed boldly. He raised his head up to gaze at the sky, the last rays of sunlight disappearing from sky. Stars should be twinkling out by now, but they weren't presenting themselves, as a thick layer of dark clouds covered the sky. The rain began to sprinkle lightly down as the small group of Pride Landers quietly wept. Their future queen, Taraji's queen…was dead.

Kovu turned to the indigo hornbill that rested upon his shoulder sadly. "Nili, lead the rest of the pride here. Tell them…" Kovu pondered for a moment. He sighed and continued. "Tell them that we've lost a beloved lioness. A funeral is to be held immediately on their arrival."

Nili nodded sadly and spread her graceful wings. She took off lightly, but if one looked at her, she would appear to be holding the worse burden of all, chosen to be the bearer of bad news. Kovu watched her fly away, the sparkle gone from his emerald eyes. As the rain grew heavier, he threw his head back and roared mournfully.

Back at Pride Rock, Taraji and the others' spirits sank as they heard the roar and understood its meaning. It echoed through the land for a few more seconds before dying down. The Prince's hazel eyes fell to the ground and he shut his eyes tightly, sighing out painful emotions. Lifting his head back up, he and the others waited for Nili. Once the grieving hornbill arrived, they followed her quietly and solemnly to join the others.

Kovu approached Nyota's corpse again. Most of the meat was gone, the white bones gleaming as sprinkles of rain hit them, but the undeniable black fur, blue eyes, and white tail tuft that remained identified her. He observed the area around them, finally spotting an odd animal track. Kovu peered at it and sniffed it somewhat warily. The scent was fading, but there was no mistaking it.

"Hyenas."

Not much was left of Nyota, but they still managed to give the dark lioness a proper funeral. She had been buried in her favorite spot in the Pride Lands, a place in a lush, green grassy meadow that she would often walk in and enjoy the nice weather. Mournful cries were exchanged and roared, and soon the ceremony had ended.

The lionesses began to depart back to Pride Rock, but some still remained behind. Taraji stood in front of the fresh mound of dirt sadly, his eyes full of sorrow and guilt. As the rain streaked down his face, an unnoticed tear slid down his cheek. Laini tentatively approached him from behind, also saddened with tears in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away as she sat down by Taraji.

The brownish-orange lion sighed and he admitted, voice full of guilt, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't got in that fight with Fahari…and if I had just went after her…" He stopped and looked away shamefully, instead focusing on the muddy grave in front of him. The rain began to fall more freely, now coming down regularly. It was cold and unforgiving and soaked his half-grown mane through. His brown mane hung limply over his hazel eyes and clung to his neck and shoulders as water dripped from his whiskers.

Laini's brown eyes filled with sympathy, her bubbly personality dissolved during the tragedy. She reached over and put her head under Taraji's white muzzle, letting his chin rest on the back of her neck. He didn't flinch, instead sighing into her fur and allowing his friend to comfort him.

"Taraji," she said sadly, but full of confidence. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that this was going to happen."

He harrumphed once, disbelieving her. "Yeah, I guess so," he replied, although his voice wasn't very reassured.

Laini pulled her tan body away from him, eyes at the grave. "I'm gonna miss her," she replied softly. "We weren't that close, but still…it's always hard to lose someone from the pride. Nyota's mother is taking it really hard."

"Nyota was a wonderful lioness," Taraji stated simply, but melancholy. Laini's eyes seemed to darken a shade even more, if that was possible. She shifted her eyes away awkwardly.

There were only a few lionesses still remaining at the gravesite, roughly the same amount there was at the time of the discovery of Nyota's body. Kovu and Kiara both walked up to Taraji and Laini, a half-hearted smile twitching at their mouth.

"Ready to go home?" questioned Kovu at his son. His dark brown mane was soaked through with water and hanging limply on him, while rainwater dripped off his muzzle. His emerald eyes seemed mournful and lost; since when did hyenas come into the Pride Lands and attack innocent lionesses? They had left years ago.

Taraji hesitated, but then nodded solemnly. He began to pad over to his mother and father, Laini following him.

And that's when they heard it.

The subtle splashing of water and squishing of mud under paws was enough to turn the Pride Landers' head. Their ears twitched as they peered into the distance. Kovu involuntarily stepped between his pride and the approaching animals. The four stood still as the sound of footsteps grew more audible.

A pride of around twenty or so wet lionesses entered their view and, once they had neared them by around 20 yards, Kovu approached them alone. He padded up to the lion leading the front, a young adult with a dark brown pelt and a charcoal black mane. They eyed each other for a few moments silently, until Kovu broke the silence.

"Who are you?" he questioned curiously. The unknown black-maned lion studied him intently with intense blue eyes before replying.

"My name is Ijayo, King of the Grass Lands. Our lands are barren, and we are searching for a place to call our own. Are we intruding?" the other lion replied. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, but speaking regally and confidently. Kovu took this a sign of not wanting to offend him.

"I'm Kovu, King of the Pride Lands. And this," he indicated Kiara and Taraji far behind him, "is my mate and son." Kovu looked at him long and hard, searching for a sign of treachery or mistrust.

The one who called himself Ijayo gave a small head bow. "Honored to meet you, your Majesty," he began, weaving his words and lies skillfully as Rubani had taught him. "My pride is weak, and a is storm is upon us. Would it be a burden to ask a place to stay a night or two?"

Kovu didn't answer immediatly. The young lion's tone was right. His form; unimposing. His expression sincere. What threat was there? And Kovu himself had been in this situation before, hadn't he? He had sought to call the Pride Lands his home, but because of Simba's mistrust, he had been exiled. Somehow, the King sympathized with the wandering pride. Still, something seemed...off. He couldn't quite point it out, but his instincts were nagging him. However, instincts aside, there seemed to be no reason to deny them a temporary refuge.

Sighing, Kovu replied, "Okay, you may stay. But not long. Enough time to rest and regain your strength."

"Thank you, Sir," bowed Ijayo again.

Kovu turned, as did Taraji and Kiara, heading back to Pride Rock. As the Grass Land Pride began to follow, Kovu, looking over his shoulder, warned them, "But don't disturbed my pride. We recently faced a loss, and insensitivity _won't_ be tolerated_."_

Muttering an "Of course, your Majesty," under his breath, Ijayo smirked cleverly and trodded after the Pride Landers, his pride trudging after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did what?!"

Kovu sighed and replied wearily, "Simba, I know your worried...but...well, I dunno. I don't know them and they don't have my full trust, but wasn't that how it was when you accepted me? You didn't trust me at all, but you still let me in, no matter how much you didn't want to. And look, I turned out all right, didn't I?"

Simba pondered this for a moment as he paced back and forth in the lion cave, tail flicking it slight irritation. This, he had to admit reluctantly, was true. Why couldn't he trust his successor's judgement?

"And Simba, its just for a night, or until the weather passes. Just...trust me, ok?"

The rain was steadily becoming heavier as the King eyed the golden lion thoughtfully, before turning and padding towards the cave entrance. And then Kovu departed, leaving Simba drenched with rain and alone with his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, when will this rain stop?" muttered Rubani under his breath. The wind carried his words away, making it sound as if he hadn't spoken at all. Rubani questioned disdainfully, "Can't we at least stop and get out of this weather? It's nearly dark also." Vitani rolled her violet eyes as the two continued northbound, not relenting in their quest.

"No," Vitani snapped. "Your son's prolly already there. If we stop, by the time we get there, either pride could be mince meat. Or both of them. If you weren't so weak, we could have caught up with them by now."

Rubani harrumphed once and scowled, blinking the rain out of his eyes. The mud and water sloshing under his wounded paws, the two lions were getting closer to their destination. The rain was unrelenting as it poured down in buckets upon them. Both were soaked to the bone and felt the chill of the wind against their drenched bodies.

Rubani's limp was nearly gone, but the pain that still remained from various deep gashes and cuts stung against the force of the rain. The chill made his bones ache and his teeth chatter, but Vitani was seemingly unfazed. Whilst he struggled to remain dignified by desperetly trying not to slip on the brown, slick mud underneath his paws, she trudged on as if she had lived her life on ice. Not once did she slip, and when Rubani did, she would smirk and throw out a degrading wise crack. It was enough to make Rubani's blood boil.

The former king weakly carried himself, holding up the extra weight his soaked mane provided, whilst still barely keeping up with his guide. It was embarrasing, this was. Since when did lionesses lead kings? Rubani growled softly and toughened his resolve.

It was obvious that some of his wounds would leave scars for the rest of his life. The scabs of the deep gashes on his jaw and shoulder blade still broke open quite often as Rubani walked and talked, proving life to be quite painful for him. It seemed as if his fur and face would be permanantly bloodstained for the rest of his life. And yet, he knew they wouldn't.

The marks where Ijayo's razor sharp teeth had dug into his paw were deep also, and twice the trouble. Putting pressure on it shot pain through his paw and lower leg, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to walk normally. His strength had also somewhat increased, from both the wildebeast he had eaten the other day and his body's feeble attempt to slowly replenish the blood he had lost.

But the question still lingering on his mind, and even Vitani's, was the outcome of the battle that was to surely arise. Surely there was _something, anything _that could be done about the matter. He knew the Pride Landers numbers were greater than the Grass Landers. While they had been trained for battle, there was a fair possiblity that the Grass Landers would not prevail. And Rubani wished not for his family to be slaughtered.

_But you know, don't you? Slaughtering him is the only way to stop him, isn't it? Ijayo can't be stopped,_ Rubani pondered. Mentally, he scolded himself. _Stop thinking like that! He's your son, you can't just kill him..._

But in Rubani's heart, he knew it must be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dark, slightly damp interior of a cave, Ijayo eyed his surroundings with a demented sort of curiousity. The lionesses and lions of his pride warily did the same, sniffing the air, thinking. Ijayo himself contemplated this new place, with all of its unfamilar sights and smells. Marching over to a raised rock in the corner, Ijayo leapt onto in and regally lay down atop it. Shaking the water off them, the others slowly trudged in and found themselves suitable places to rest also.

This place, this cave that King Kovu had sent them to for the night, was what the older Pride Landers referred to as 'Scar's old cave'. Ijayo was slightly surprised to note that it appeared no one had stayed in it in quite awhile. What were they? Scared? Although it did not appear to have the comfort and warmth of the main cave, it was still a perfectly suitable place to stay. It did, of course, shelter from the rain and provide shade from the sun.

Ijayo sighed and shook the water out of his black mane. Droplets flew in various directions, landing on other lions, promptly annoying them. Casually picking the small debris wedged between his paws out, Ijayo instinctivly began to run his plan over and over in his mind again, like replaying an unplayed scene in his mind. It was flawless; victory was guaranteed. As of now, his pride was only slightly too small to battle it out with the Pride Landers, but once the hyenas were summoned, taking this kingdom would be easy. And if, after claiming himself king, if he didn't want the mangy, flea bitten mongruls around any longer, he would simply banish them. Simple as that.

Rain or shine, he knew that tomorrow everything would change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the night progressed and morning approached, two young lions found themselves tossing and turning, ghastly images flashing in their mind.

Taraji, panting from a nightmare, quickly gulped in air to calm his racing heart. It was still dark outside, but Taraji sensed it was nearing sunrise. The storm still raged outside, thunder boomed overhead and he saw flashes of the horrid dream once again. Nyota dead. Slaughtered by Fahari, whose smirk pierced his heart like an arrow, and going to kill him too. Taraji despretly trying to do something, but failing every time.

The reality was not the teenage prince's twisted dream; that's why it was called reality. However, one fact remained: Nyota was dead, and Taraji hadn't been able to do a damn thing about it. In fact, he felt as if he had helped cause it. If he had only allowed Fahari to go after her, or he went after her himself, none of this may have happened.

The prince was hot, sweaty. He needed to cool off, get some air, and trudging out into the storm would do that. So that's what he did. He was careful not to wake the others; Nyota's death had many crying to sleep or at least having trouble drifting off. Taraji went out into the night as thunder rumbled overhead.

Meanwhile, Kutu, wide awake in the eerie, silent, cold cave, imagined things to come. Thoughts of many, many bodies strewn about...and blood, lots of blood, blood on Ijayo, blood on mother, on Cheneta, the Pride Landers, and blood on himself. Blood everywhere. Blood on his father...because of his brother...

Kutu shook his head and covered his eyes with his paws. Clashing with the rain and wind, thunder and lightening now danced in the African sky. Running a paw through his brown, scruffy mane, he turned over onto his back, staring at the ceiling_. Don't think about it_, he commanded himself_. The bad guys can't win, that's not how its supposed to happen_. The young adult choked down a pained roar, and not able to take the cave's foreboding silence for any longer, quietly rushed out into the howling wind, lightening streaking in the distance.

He scanned the area around Pride Rock, the downpour somewhat blinding him. Ah! Shelter under the promontory. He raced there; not being near Ijayo would be somewhat comforting. Maybe time alone would allow him to gather his thoughts. Slipping around the corner under the large rock, blinking rain out of his green eyes, Kutu sat wearily on his haunches and his shoulders sagged with the burden of his troubles. It was then, that to his surprise, another voice spoke.

"Didn't think there was another lion who feels as bad as I do," the male voice spoke. It was a teenager's, definately, judging from the sound of youth in it. It also had a sorrowful note to it, and Kutu turned around questioningly.

Taraji paced from the shadows, his hazel eyes to the ground sadly. Looking up and sitting down in front of the other lion, he studied him curiously. Taraji noted, that from his mane and size, that this rust-colored Grass Lander was a young adult, maybe only older than himself by less than a year. The other lion half-heartedly smiled and replied, "The prince, right?"

"The one and only," Taraji replied, sighing. He stared across the savannah solemnly and turned back to the young adult. "Taraji," he said, introducing himself.

The other promptly replied, "Kutu."

A few moments of silence passed, the two keeping to their thoughts and inner demons. It was Taraji who broke the silence. "So...," he began somewhat awkwardly, "what're you doing here? You act like someone died."

_If only you knew, _Kutu melancholany mused to himself. He replied sketchily, "Nothing, just...I've got a lot on my mind, that's all." He sighed and shivered slightly as bit of rain was blown towards the two. He watched as the water dripped down his light orange leg and onto the slightly damp ground beneath them.

"What about you?" Kutu quizzed suddenly. Taraji glanced up and Kutu studied the teenage lion's hazel eyes, clouded with obvious grief. Suddenly a memory clawed its way upward, and Kutu sadly understood.

_There seemed to be something moving ahead of them towards Pride Rock...a dark colored lioness with an odd white tail tuft...a Pride Lander...'Kill her'...hyenas...a scream...barking...silence._

"Someone did die, didn't they?" Kutu asked guiltily, already knowing the answer.

Taraji eyed the ground, his wet bangs sticking to his face, quickly trying to blink the tears out of his eyes. Trying to gulp the melon-sized lump in his throat, he replied, "My future queen."

Kutu glanced away quickly, clamping his eyes shut tightly_. Why does everything have to end this way? Why has my life always been like this? _He thought, looking up at the star-less sky. _Why does hardly anyone care for me? _His paws flexed as his sadness began to quickly bubble into anger. _Why have I never had a father that never cared for me? Why do others have to suffer for my family's mistakes? WHY_!? In a sudden, unexpected motion that startled Taraji, Kutu growled loudly in frusteration and powerfully clawed the rock wall behind them with a paw. A cracking sound could be heard, and pain shot through his paw as blood began to seep out of his nails. They had been broken almost completely away, cutting into the blood vessels deep in the claws. Wincing in pain, Kutu withdrew his paw, it slowly becoming quite bloody.

Taraji looked upon this with surprise, confusion, sympathy and strangely, understanding. "Well, whatever things are on your mind must be pretty tough, huh?" he stated. "Was it something I said?" he asked lightly, trying a small half-hearted attempt to make a joke.

Kutu weakly smiled back. "No," he said. _Why have I never made a difference in this world?..._The young adult sighed and stared at the dark reddish-orange teenage lion's youthful face. Just to think, when morning comes, Kutu may never see this face again...at least alive anyway.

And just to think, these lands could mean nothing after Ijayo began to rule. It always seemed as if a land responded to its ruler. If the ruler was good and righteous, the land would blossom and be fertile. If the ruler were to be evil and cruel...well, Kutu didn't like to think about it. Maybe that's what happened to the Grass Lands, he pondered. When Rubani was consumed by hate, the lands died. Kutu had no idea how this worked; perhaps some greater spirits really were watching over them. He didn't know; the Grass Landers were never religous. The Pride Lands could end up withered if Ijayo were to gain the throne. Looking at these beautiful lands, a deep sadness rose within Kutu at the Pride Lands possible fate.

And what of the Pride Landers? This coming morning may be the last time any of them will walk the Earth alive. One death had caused the grief of one lion, and most likely others. What would several deaths do? Even in the short time he had been here, Kutu had seen so many happy families. The royal King and Queen nuzzling each other for comfort, friends helping one another, and goodness radiating in even the shadiest looking lionesses. And the way each of them stuck together in a time of sadness was remarkable. This was the pride Kutu himself had always dreamed of. The pride his heart had longed for even since he was a cub. This pride gave him hope.

And it was this hope that struck a chord within Kutu.

As the rain showered off the rocks above them, a long moment of silence had passed since Kutu had been thinking. The sun appeared to be peeking over the horizon, lightening the black clouds to a somber gray. _Dawn, _Kutu thought, _when everything begins._

Taraji rose, his white paws splashing in a puddle as he began to walk away. He then looked over his shoulder and said, "Well...I guess I need to go. My dad should be up anytime now. See ya later?" Recieving no answer, the teenage lion then left the shelter of the promontory and started his ascension up Pride Rock.

Kutu watched him go, a conflict waging war inside of him.

_Why have I never made a difference in this world?_

_But you can, can't you?_

_And even if it means dying...you should._

_And this is something worth dying for. _

"Wait!"

Whilst the wind threatened to mute his voice as he spoke, Kutu bounded into the monsoon after the young prince. Taraji gazed back questioningly at his aquaintance. They stood there drenched, the morning's first feeble rays shining on them, thunder booming overhead.

Kutu called out over the howling storm, "There's something you need to know!"

**Well, i shall leave you there. Hmm...so everything is starting to really heat up and the end of the story is near. Please review, constructive critism welcome (just no flames, or you'll get burned back lol). **


End file.
